Total Drama Maximum 5: The Final Battle
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: As a proper "story" end to my series of role plays, 22 contestants from past seasons return to compete in one final season. This story will feature excitement, drama, and everything else you love!
1. Prologue: The Return Of TDM

**Hello hello hello! Troy here, back from the dead, about to unleash my greatest creation ever! As some of you may or may not know, I hosted a series of role-plays that were called the Total Drama Maximum series. Well, I want to properly end the story of those amazing characters with one final season, written as a story to tie everything into one dramatic clash of anger and fury. Yeah, I like that.**

**This is just a prologue of sorts, including a preview along with a handy guide to help you understand the characters.  
><strong>

**So, without further delay, roll the (technical) first chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Inside a studio, somewhere in the USA<em>...

"We go live in five minutes! I need to look good, you know, for the ladies," grinned Troy Mendon, host of the famous "Total Drama Maximum" series. He was currently in his own private dressing room, having his hair combed.

"Don't forget to comb my mustache!" he added, as he glanced in the mirror. When he had first started hosting 5 years ago, his hair was shorter and teal. Now it had grown a bit longer, and now was black with teal highlights, with a faint black mustache included.

He was 19 then. Now he was 24. And he still thought he looked damn good.

"Looks like I'm on," he muttered as he stood up, thanked his stylist, and walked out of the room into a hallway which led onto a stage where a chair and a man with black, spiky hair awaited him. Troy sat down in the chair, listening to the crowd cheer.

"How's it going? I'm Josh, pleasure to meet you," grinned the interviewer slyly, shaking Troy's hand.

"Hey, now, why am I here again?" asked the former TDM host, looking past Josh to an attractive woman in the crowd.

"You were going to reveal, for the first time, information about your new season!" As Josh exclaimed those last 2 words, the crowd roared in excitement. Troy chuckled and crosses his arms.

"Well, I'll tell you this. It's going to be my biggest season ever! I've chosen 22 contestants from my series to all come back one last time and compete! The winners, which include Goten, the winner of TDM, Brendon, the winner of TDM2, and Buck, the winner of TDM3. Other fan favorites include Carita, Brandi, Wilson, Ashley, Cody, Bryce, Katie, Marissa, Lyanne, Freddie, and Celeste. From TDM4, Low Ki, Hiro, Haruhi, Vicky, and Rain will be competing. Unfortunately, Levin, the winner of TDM4, couldn't make it for unknown reasons. Also returning are Dan, Kayden, and Dani, from the original TDM! They haven't competed since then." stated Troy, nodding.

The crowd cheered upon hearing that some of their favorites would be competing, while Josh looked back at Troy.

"Alright! So where exactly is this season gonna take place?" he asked, nosy. Troy's grin grew even wider.

"It's an island," he said, "Dedicated to me! Basically, my own..."amusement" park of sorts, complete with my trusty Virtual Reality Simulator!"

"Woah!" Josh exclaimed as the fans cheered again. "Any last words you'd like to say?"

"I want some pineapple," said Troy thoughtfully, before walking off stage waving to the fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestant Guide:<strong>

**Ashley- The Mean Girl (TDM3)  
><strong>

**Brandi- The Cultist Chick (TDM2, TDM3)  
><strong>

**Brendon- The Jock (TDM2 Winner, TDM3)  
><strong>

**Bryce- The Cynical Schemer (TDM2, TDM3)**

**Buck- The Cowboy (TDM, TDM2, TDM3 Winner)**

**Carita- The Fiery Girl (TDM, TDM2, TDM3)**

**Celeste- The Kind-Hearted Girl (TDM, TDM2, TDM3)**

**Cody- The Underdog Genius (TDM2, TDM3)**

**Dan- The Awesome Nerd (TDM)**

**Dani- The Secretly Evil Girl (TDM)**

**Freddie- The Paranoid Spazz (TDM, TDM2, TDM3)**

**Goten- The Goofball (TDM Winner, TDM2, TDM3, TDM4)**

**Haruhi- The Anime Fanatic Girl (TDM4)  
><strong>

**Hiro- The Foreign Exchange Student (TDM4)**

**Katie- The Punk Rebel (TDM2, TDM3)**

**Kayden- The Rich Flirt (TDM)  
><strong>

**Low Ki- The Serious Competitor (TDM4)  
><strong>

**Lyanne- The Airheaded Fun Lover (TDM2, TDM3)**

**Marissa- The Loudmouth (TDM, TDM2, TDM3)**

**Rain- The Competitive Strong Girl (TDM4)**

**Vicky- The Obsessive Uber Fan (TDM4)**

**Wilson- The Crazy Guy (TDM2, TDM3)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TDM5: The Final Battle Preview:<em>**

_They went to Japan...they went to New York City...they traveled the world...a group of college freshmen followed in their footsteps...now, what will happen when the best of the best are brought back for one final season set in Troy's private island...__Troy Island__. Well, he couldn't think of a better name. _

_New romances with spark..._

*shows Katie kissing Brendon, then glancing at the sky thinking deeply about something, while Low Ki watches them from a distance*

_Dreams will be shattered..._

"Troy! I wanted to go to Las Vegas, you can't do this to me!" shouted Goten, before the host grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him back.

_And __it will be like nothing you've seen before__!_

"Brendon, why are you dressed in a New York Yankees outfit?" asked Dan, watching as Brendon held up a bat against an American flag background.

"Because...THE YANKEES WIN!" he replied, grinning.

_And an exciting set of challenges, including fan favorites from the past, along with new ones!_

"Lieutenant Brendon, reporting for duty sir!" exclaimed Brendon, running up to Goten carrying his rifle.

"I don't know who the hell made you a lieutenant, but shut up and cover me!" shouted Goten, raising his gun and running into battle.

_And the best part, of course...DRAMA! *musical montage plays over the next clips*  
><em>

*shows Buck and Carita fighting over a mud pit on a bar, trying to knock eachother off of it with paddles*

*shows Lyanne in a dress covered in pieces of cake*

*shows Dan surrounded by empty coffee mugs as he drinks another one, then throws it down and looks around wide-eyed*

*shows Wilson swimming past Lyanne and Haruhi easily as they look confused at eachother*

*shows Dani rubbing her hands together evilly*

*shows Haruhi locked inside of a glass box with Freddie, banging on the walls to be released*

*shows Carita, Bryce, Rain, Hiro, Kayden, and Vicky all dressed as soldiers running from explosions*

*shows Bryce and Goten with arms around eachother singing into microphones*

*shows Kayden dressed in a red birdlike costume with a bow and arrows as he hovers into the air, attempting to aim at something*

*shows Marissa and Lyanne hugging eachother*

*shows Rain punching her fists together*

*shows Ashley getting knocked off of a sailboat by Goten*

*shows Brendon, Kayden, and Dan climbing a rocky surface*

*shows Celeste hugging Freddie tightly as he drops his energy drink*

*shows Carita looking ready to fight something as Buck stumbles in front of her and she leaps onto him*

*shows Rain picking up Cody and throwing him through the wall of a wooden cabin*

*shows Haruhi shoving a Naruto manga in the face of the camera*

*shows Vicky pulling Cody in for a hug and his face falls in her boobs*

*shows Brandi dressed in a prisoner's uniform looking angrily at someone*

*shows Brendon punching the confessional wall and hurting his hand*

*shows Katie pounding on a drumset*

*shows Hiro dancing under a spotlight while Vicky and Marissa cheer him on*

*shows Cody trying to hug Brandi but getting pushed away*

*shows Haruhi dressed as a ninja hanging upside down from a tree*

*shows Goten punching through a wall with energy blasts*

*shows Freddie jumping on Brendon's back and tackling him*

*shows Dan dressed in Vork's armor holding up a sword*

*shows Carita and Rain fist bumping*

*shows Ashley and Dani shaking hands*

*shows Kayden staring lovingly at Carita*

*shows Goten lying dead on the floor*

*shows all of the contestants standing together for a group shot, where the logo says three simple words:

_Total Drama Maximum._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the prologue and preview! Hope I didn't give too much away... ;D<strong>

**Anyway, expect the first chapter very soon. I hope. :D**


	2. Day 01, Part 01: Totally Maximum Reunion

**Well, this is the first official chapter that starts this incredible project. Here I go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Troy Mendon grinned as the cameras began to roll, revealing that he was standing on what looked to be a metal dock. He was wearing a black dress shirt, teal tie, and black jeans, looking as casual and laid-back as ever.<p>

"Hello viewing world! Because, by the way, this show IS international now," grinned the host, "I'm feeling pretty awesome today, because right now, we are about to dive right into my fifth season of hosting, in a very special season of the intensely popular Total Drama Maximum series!"

"Twenty-two contestants from past seasons are going to be returning to compete in one final season on my private Atlantic island, for the true title of TDM Champion and Five Million Dollars! That's alot of money," said Troy thoughtfully, chuckling.

"So, who's ready? Because I know I am! This time, no holding back, so be prepared for the most dramatic series finale season, of Total Drama Maximum!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song*<strong>

* * *

><p>When the cameras, returned, Troy was glancing at his watch, presumably awaiting the arrival of the first contestant.<p>

"It's been two or three years since I've seen most of these guys, so I'm willing to bet that most of them have changed dramatically-

He was cut off by the sound of a helicopter hovering overhead, which was followed by a shout as a figure jumped from the helicopter and landed on the dock perfectly, turning around to reveal the goofy grin of Goten, who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. His hair was dyed blue.

"Goten! I thought all of the contestants were coming by boat," said Troy, confused.

"Helicopters are more fun! And besides, I always have to show that I'm the most awesome contestant, always!" replied the goofball, taking off his shirt and putting his arm around Troy as the camera focused on them.

"..."

"Oh hey, Troy, guess what? I've been trying to talk George Lucas into making a new Star Wars film!" exclaimed Goten happily.

"And?"

"Well, he filed a seven mile restraining order against me, but still, I think he'll consider my idea," he replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, Goten, you haven't changed a bit," said Troy, looking as the boat arrived. "Alright, now let's see who we have! Brendon and Katie, everyone! The longest standing couple of the TDM series."

Brendon stepped off of the boat, wearing a New York cap, white collared shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was holding hands with Katie, who was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was now solid black, and longer than usual, with a red highlight.

"Feels great to be competing again," said Brendon, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Wow Troy, you've got a whole island to yourself now? Bet that doesn't help with that ego problem," said Katie, looking at the gates to the island, which had "Troy Island" written on the top in large, bold letters.

"Yep! Just wait until we do the tour," grinned Troy. "This place has everything!"

"I could imagine," muttered Katie, thinking of Troy's bizarre interests.

"Brendon! Dude, what's up?" asked Goten, offering Brendon a high five. The jock returned it, only to have his arm grabbed and be thrown into the cool ocean waters. He resurfaced, spitting out water.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I wanted to show you by new defensive skills," said Goten, crossing his arms. Brendon rolled his eyes and climbed back onto the dock with help from Katie. Meanwhile, two more contestants stepped off of the large boat.

"Brandi and Wilson! Welcome to the island, and I can see that you are still dating," said Troy, slightly annoyed. "Jeez, don't you people change at all?"

Brandi's hair was still dyed white, and her outfit consisted mostly of black, as usual. She noticeably now had a tattoo on her ankle, of a bleeding skull. Wilson looked bored, and his girlfriend seemed to be holding him tightly by the arm.

"He kept trying to jump out of the boat and swim, but he'd probably get distracted by something and get lost," said Brandi, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you can't hold me back, woman!" he shouted, shaking his head.

"Wilson, how did they even let you out of the asylum to join the season?" asked Troy, curious.

"Well you see, I broke out last year, but I took a little therapy, so I can control myself a little better now," he said. "Apparently, my doctors told me that I have the highest IQ in America, whatever that means."

Everyone was staring at him, except his own girlfriend.

"Not so surprised I'm with him now, are you?" she asked, smirking. "Cthulu most approves of the weird, slightly insane geniuses."

"Before this gets any weirder, look! It's Marissa!" exclaimed Troy, as Marissa jumped off of the boat, smiling as always. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and white pants.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you all, sort of," she added, gulping as Wilson glared at her. "Stop glaring at me! You've been doing it the whole ride here!"

"Why is she competing? She hates me!" shouted Wilson, as Brendon and Brandi prepared to hold him back.

"Oh come on! You hated me first! And you're not normal!" Marissa replied, slightly afraid.

"Oh that's it! Let me at her! Let me at her!" replied Wilson, trying to lunge at Marissa with all of his power. Troy was enjoying this drama, and quietly whispered to the camera man to get close-ups of their faces for the anger and fear.

"Give it a rest you two," muttered Low Ki, stepping off of the boat. He had grown taller, and his eyes were covered by sharp sunglasses. Following him was Haruhi, hair still dyed pink, and dressed in a school girl type of outfit that mimicked several anime characters all combined into one. And to complete the trio was Vicky, the obsessive fan that now harbored a hatred towards Goten.

"Welcome, guys!" exclaimed Troy, raising his arms. "This is my island!"

"Awesome! Is this like _Nagasarete Airantou_?" asked Haruhi, excited. Troy slowly shook his head and she seemed slightly disappointed.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?" asked Vicky, loudly and angrily, looking around. "Where's Goten? He broke my heart and ruined my dreams!"

Goten, luckily, was hiding underneath the dock, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"Let's settle down people," said Troy, attempting to temporarily calm the atmosphere. He looked up at the boat, and called up, "Come on, there's two more of you in there, and I don't have all day!"

"Coming!" shouted Lyanne, jumping onto the dock. "Oh wow! This place is so cool!"

She played with her curly blonde hair as she stood in place and admired everything, Troy greeting her politely. The next contestant pushed her aside, storming onto the dock, looking more determined than ever. She said nothing; simply crossed her arms and stared intently at the host.

"Rain, nice to see you too," muttered Troy, still slightly intimidated by the buff, competitive girl. "Alright! That's half of our cast! Now where the hell is everyone else?"

"Howdy, Troy! It's been a mighty long time," he chuckled, adjusting his famous cowboy hat. "How have you been?"

"Great, dude! Welcome back," replied the host, glancing at the next few contestants to step onto the dock. "Alright! Some returning favorites, Hiro, Dan, Celeste, and Freddie!"

"GAH! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Freddie, shaking all over. "I'm NOT doing this again!"

"Relax, Freddie, you'll be fine," smiled Celeste, putting an arm around the paranoid spazz.

"Dude! Want my Monster?" asked Dan, removing an energy drink from his backpack, which was quickly snatched from his hands by the anxious Freddie, who guzzled it contently. He soon became calm again, much to Celeste's relief. Hiro, meanwhile, had approached Troy.

"Mista Troy! Mista Troy! I've been learning how to become ninja! Watch!" shouted the geeky Asian, as he struck a zen pose.

"Nice! Hiro, you were always one of my favorites. I trained you well," grinned Troy, giving Hiro a high five. The next contestant, Bryce, sharply stepped off of the boat, glancing around quickly. His long blonde hair was still as wavy as ever, and he still had the same serious, cocky smirk that he'd used so much in TDM2 and TDM3.

"Hello everyone, ready to be tortured again?" he said sarcastically, looking towards Troy. "I don't want any hell this season, dude."

"Oh, you'll get it Bryce, I can guarantee that," stated Troy, just as seriously. "Alright, and let's welcome ice queen Ashley back!"

Ashley glared at mostly everyone, flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes and walking slowly towards the large group, not saying anything.

"Have nothing to say?" asked Troy, raising an eyebrow.

"I have alot to say, but I think actions speak louder than words. Just wait until you see what I have in store this season," she said, as she began to file her nails. Low Ki nodded in agreement.

"I agree with what she said," he said, shrugging. "I got robbed last season, I'm prepared this time."

"Well we all hope so," said Troy quickly, as he heard a familiar voice sounding very annoyed. Carita quickly stormed off of the boat, looking thankful to finally have reached the island. Following her was Kayden, holding his face.

"Carita and Kayden, new couple?" asked the host hopefully.

"This dude has been hitting on me nonstop the entire ride here. Unfortunately, he learns that I hit back," she jerked a thumb at Kayden's blackened eye, which he quickly covered with his hand when he noticed people were staring.

"Well, hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right?" he asked, shrugging and managing a small grin. He decided to stand away from Carita, who was currently hugging and starting a conversation with her best friend Brandi.

"Cody! Welcome back, underdog," said Troy, as Cody adjusted his glasses and walked towards everyone. He was mostly ignored, as usual, and sighed. Without saying anything he walked over near Vicky, who recognized him.

"Hey! You're Cody! You were my least favorite TDM contestant! I mean, I absolutely hated you," she said, disgusted.

"That makes me feel great!" he exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Well, now I hate Goten way more than you! So you're not so bad!" she smiled, pulling him in for a hug. Unfortunately, his face was pulled into her rather large chest, leaving him unable to breathe until she let go. Afterwords, he fell over and fainted from the excitement, leaving Vicky confused.

"And our final contestant is Dani! That little known Mary Sue from TDM," said Troy, as the aforementioned girl walked down the dock and waved.

"Hi everyone! Most of you don't know me that well, but I hope we can be friends, and I've watched all of you guys in the other seasons," she smiled, looking around. "Hey, where's Goten? He's the funniest!"

At that very moment, Goten had decided to climb back onto the dock, thinking the coast was clear. As he saw Vicky glaring at him, he ducked behind Brendon and Katie, who shot him with quizzical looks.

"Alright guys! Goten, Brendon, Katie, Brandi, Wilson, Marissa, Low Ki, Haruhi, Vicky, Lyanne, Rain, Buck, Freddie, Celeste, Dan, Hiro, Bryce, Ashley, Carita, Kayden, Cody, and Dani! Welcome to the biggest season of TDM ever! In fact, I'm not even sure you can handle this!" Troy exclaimed, preparing to open the gates.

"Handle this? Come on dude, I've seen kittens tougher than your shows," said Low Ki, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you won yet?" asked Troy, smirking. Low Ki scoffed.

"Just get on with it," he muttered, admitting defeat. Troy unlocked the gates to the island, and led the group along a path to a large building that resembled a hotel, labeled "Maximum Inn". There was a large pool and snack bar located outside, where a couple of interns were relaxing.

"Woah, is this where we are staying?" asked Dan, amazed. "Awesome!"

"Yep! It's a special season, so I decided to be nice," said Troy, removing a card from his pocket. He then began to read from the card. "The Maximum Inn! Complete with a snack bar, dining area, pool, game room, kitchen, private rooms and bathrooms, and much more!"

"Oh, I'm already loving this season," grinned Carita, looking at Troy. "Wait...what's the catch?"

"Well, see, logically I figured that if I make this place totally awesome, then people will try harder not to lose! Thus, creating more competition, and more drama," he said, nodding. "I'm so proud of myself sometimes."

"Don't humor yourself, mortal Troy," muttered Brandi, rolling her eyes.

"Alright! Before you guys get settled into your rooms, we have a couple of other things to see," said Troy. "Follow the awesome host!"

"You are the most amazing host ever, Mista Troy!" exclaimed Hiro, anxiously following.

"Totally," agreed Vicky, smiling.

"Why thank you! I do try," said Troy, motioning to a large stadium with a pineapple logo on the front. "This is Maximum Stadium! It comes complete with tons of bleachers, a stage, sports field, designed for multiple purposes! Nice, huh?"

"I've seen better," remarked Ashley.

"Agreed," said Bryce, nodding.

"Totally," added Katie.

"Can we go to Cancun?" asked Lyanne, hopeful. "I LOVE Cancun!"

"Wait, what? No!" Troy shook his head quickly. "Now, let's continue the tour! I have more to show you guys."

"There's more?" asked Buck, wide-eyed. "I thought that the hotel and stadium were an awful lot!"

"Yes Buck, I just said that, now let me host!" snapped Troy, clearly frustrated. Buck stepped back a few feet and put his hands up in defense. Next, Troy led the group to a large studio-like building that was labeled "Maximum Studios".

"This is Maximum Studios, a building that contains my famous Virtual Reality Simulator! Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. I expect to use that bad boy a few times this season, ya know," said the host. "There's also a couple of unimportant things in there, but let's stick to the good stuff!"

Troy proceeded to lead the group to a beautiful beach, with a sign labeled "Maximum Beach."

"Aw, yes!" shouted Kayden, pumping his fist. "Beach equals girls in bikinis!"

He exchanged a high five with Brendon, who earned a glare from his girlfriend, Katie.

"This just gets better by the moment," smiled Celeste. "Finally, a nice, relaxing season. Right Freddie?"

"Y-yeah, relaxing," he muttered, still sipping on the energy drink. Troy then led the group to what looked like a race track, of course labeled "Maximum Speedway". Following that was a gym, labeled "Maximum Gym", and a ballroom, labeled "Maximum Hall".

"There's more too, but some things you will see in due time," assured Troy, clapping his hands together. "Now! Time for you guys to get settled into your hotel and chill out a bit, before we begin our first challenge!"

"A challenge on the first day? Seriously?" asked Rain. "Not that I'm complaining, I love challenges, but still."

"Well, I'm eager to kick this season off! Now then, once you all get your keys, you can find your rooms, get settled in, and most importantly, use the confessional! I'd like each of you to use the confessional at least once, to express your thoughts about the season. Fans love those!" the host exclaimed, as he began to pass out keys.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten- **"HA! First! I love being me!"

**Vicky- **"I feel like Goten was in here! Gah! WHY WON'T HE LOVE ME? I hate him! I love him! I hate him!"

* * *

><p>"I just get the feeling that this is going to be a long season," said Brendon, as he grabbed his key, and turned to Katie. "I mean, it's nice and all, but you know how dramatic it can be."<p>

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Katie, shrugging. "We're going to kick ass this season."

"I wouldn't be so confident," said Low Ki, walking past them. "After all, the pretty girls never win anyway."

"Heh, well I don't consider myself a pretty girl," said Katie, shrugging with a small smile.

"I do," said Brendon and Low Ki at the same time, as they exchanged awkward looks.

* * *

><p>A short while later, most everyone had unpacked and were now relaxing before the challenge. Celeste was helping to calm Freddie who had freaked out after hearing the sound of a blender. Wilson and Brandi went to check out the pool, where Wilson pretended to be a shark and nearly gave his girlfriend a heart attack. Vicky had immediately started blogging about her experiences, and most of the others were resting in their own rooms.<p>

Goten, Buck, and Hiro were joking around at the buffet.

"Man, it feels good to be a winner," said Goten, clinking his glass together with Buck.

"Heck yeah, dude! Winners til the end," replied the cowboy. Hiro stared at the two in awe.

"I hope one day I can become a winner like you guys! It must be so cool to win one of Mista Troy's seasons," he said, sipping a glass of water and munching on a plate of fries. "Back home in Japan I was never able to win anything. Oh man, these American french fries are good, yes!"

"You should try the fried chicken!" exclaimed Buck, taking a bite from a drumstick and licking his lips. "Delicious, partner!"

Goten simply stared at the cowboy, then saw Carita walking towards them.

"Heads up Buck, it's your angry ex, " he whispered, causing the cowboy to drop his chicken on his plate. Carita walked over and grinned.

"I see you guys are enjoying the food. I just walked by to greet the competition, and let you all know how hard I'm going to be trying this season," she said, before she met eye contact with Buck. "Oh, _you_. Having fun looking for a boyfriend?"

"Carita, now, I think we can be friends!" he said, hoping for a positive response. "It's been a while!"

"You cheated me out of a million dollars, dated me as a cover-up, and then won the season to spite everything!" she said angrily, picking up a plate of pineapple upside-down cake and hitting him in the face with it, walking off casually. Kayden walked up after she had walked off.

"Man, what a feisty chick. I like her," he chuckled, reaching over and scooping some cake from Buck's face with his finger and licking it. "Oh man, that's delicious!"

The cowboy sighed, especially when Goten and Hiro began to eat pieces of the cake as well.

"What?" asked Goten, shrugging. "That's good cake!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi, Dan, Cody, and Bryce were hanging out on the other side of the buffet, chatting as well.<p>

"So then I was like, who do you think I am? Kagome? Inuyasha was SO last year!" Haruhi giggled, eating a slice of pineapple. "Still, best convention ever!"

"Fascinating, do you have something to talk about other than anime? Like, maybe, something that involves having a life?" asked Bryce, sarcastically. The otaku shot him a glare.

"Dude, be nice," said Dan, looking over Bryce's shoulder to see Marissa staring at Goten and giggling. "Bryce, whatever you do, don't look over there!"

Bryce blinked, and looked at the scene, and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Bryce- **"Don't get me wrong, not alot gets to me. But ever since Marissa dumped me, she's had this thing for Goten, and it just annoys me. She won't give me another chance, but she likes that idiot! What's the world coming to? I just want to focus on winning this season, no distractions. At least, I hope not..."

**Buck- **"I wish Carita would get over all that nonsense back in TDM3. And Kayden isn't exactly helping, I dunno, something about him I just don't like."

**Kayden- **"Man, it feels like it's been a while since I've been back in the action! All I know is that this time, I'm going all the way, and I want to make Carita mine! Time for Kayden to shine!" /He pumps his fist in the air, and accidentally hits the wall, then holds his throbbing hand./

**Lyanne- **"How do I turn this thingy on? Oh, it is on! HI EVERYONE!"

**Brandi- **"Some of the others here absolutely sicken me. But hey, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Some tiny, dark, forgotten, abandoned, microscopic part of me that wants to be. I'm just worried about Cody hitting on me, because I know he'll try something!"

**Cody- **"Man, I wanted to get a fresh look this season. Alot of people still resent me from TDM2 and 3. Carita, Katie, even Brandi! I want to make amends, and maybe, just maybe, I'll have the chance to win Brandi back. /He sighs./ Yeah, like that will happen."

**Ashley- **"I don't care if people hate me or not. I plan on winning, which is what I shall do. Once I figure out which of these losers will help me in an alliance."

**Marissa- **"I feel bad for Bryce, because I know he still likes me, but I just always feel like he cares more about the game than he does about me! It's frustrating, really. I'm just here to have fun, and I hope that one day he will realize that it's not all about being serious and mean. That's what I like about Goten, although he does scare me at times..."

**Hiro- **"I can't wait to compete and win for my country! Go Japan! I have something to prove, yes!"

**Celeste- **"I don't think poor Freddie can even handle another season. I was just starting to get him calmer, and then Troy makes us come back for another dramatic season. I just hope that this time it's a little less dramatic than TDM3 was. Wait, this is Troy I'm talking about, what am I saying?"

**Freddie- **/He is quietly shaking, obviously nervous about the confessional. Rain opens the door and sees him, then throws him out as shouts of pain are heard./

**Rain- **"I'm telling you, I got ripped off last time! This time, competition might be stiffer, but that's what I live for! I'm sure I'll have no problem crushing all of these weaklings! Brendon, Goten, and Carita might think they can win, but determination will take me far! I'm NOT going to lose!"

**Dan- **/He takes a sip of soda and leans back./ "Hey, it's been a while, but I'm pumped! TDM was alot of fun, despite losing and all, but still, I'm thankful to have another chance to show what I can do! I might be a nerd, but the smart guys always have hidden talents!"

**Katie- **"I guess this won't be all bad, since Brendon is a good boyfriend to me. Without him, I don't think this show would be worth it, but that Low Ki guy seems to be trying to compete with Brendon for some reason." /She shrugs./ "He can try all he wants, but Brendon is a tough guy to break."

**Low Ki- **"See, I have a strategy for this competition. I'm going to take this on with alot of determination and hopefully, when I'm vulnerable to losing, I can make everyone hate someone else more. And Brendon? Well, I want to mess with his head. That's why I'm going to make Katie love me. Look out, Mr. Lucky, because your luck's about to run out."

**Brendon- **"I don't think nothing can get my spirits down now! I've got an awesome girl, an awesome hotel, and a new lucky shirt! /He motions to his new shirt./ I think I'm ready for anything."

**Haruhi- **"Oh my god, since I didn't get to do much last season, I've gotta be awesome this season! This otaku is in it to win it! For Sakura, for all things anime!"

**Carita- **"No doubt about it, I'm ready to give it my all this season. I've been one of the best players of this series, and I haven't won a season yet! That has got to change, along with Kayden flirting with me. Yeah, maybe I liked him a bit back in TDM, but after the Buck thing, I don't want a relationship right now!"

**Wilson- **"I could have won TDM3 if I wanted to, but those asylum guys had to ruin it! Buck got lucky that I helped him, he should be thanking me. I still got his back, unless it comes to Carita protection. He's on his own there!" /He chuckles./

**Dani- **"Not alot of people know who I am...and that's a good thing. /She smirks./ "Total Drama Maximum, meet the greatest villain your show will ever see."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now! Looking good, huh? <strong>

**The drama will continue in part 2, coming soon! What will happen? And who will be the first loser? Stay tuned!**


	3. Day 01, Part 02: Guns N' Glory

**Thanks for the great reviews, it is appreciated. And so, here's the second part of Day 01, a brand new chapter for you guys!**

**Any questions, feel free to ask, I'd be willing to answer. NO SPOILERS, though. That's no fun.**

**Now after adding in this worthless sentence right here to make my word count go up, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 01, Part 02: Guns N' Glory )<strong>

* * *

><p>In the hotel lobby, everyone had gathered to hear Troy's speech, although no one really wanted to listen.<p>

"Let me explain this, although you should already know by now. Every day, we will have a challenge, and the winning team, or teams, are immune from elimination, while the losers will have to vote someone off! Then, in our Troy Trophy ceremony, all but one will receive a golden TDM trophy! The one who does not must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, meaning that you are out of the competition, and there's no return!" explained Troy, adding emphasis on the last few words.

"Fascinating, that's completely new," remarked Bryce, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what are the team arrangements this season?"

"I'm glad you asked, Bryce! Because this season, there are no set teams! Meaning that teams will change every challenge," replied Troy, "So, yeah, don't get too used to your teammates in one challenge, because they might be your enemies in the next!"

"That's different," sighed Celeste, casting a glance towards Freddie.

"Alright Troy, when's the first challenge? I'm pumped!" exclaimed Goten, pumping his fist in the air and accidentally punching Kayden in the face. The rich flirt fell to the ground in pain and groaned, while Goten never noticed.

"Well, if everyone's ready, we can get started now!" the host exclaimed, as he began to walk towards the studio. "Everyone, follow me!"

"He's the worst leader ever," muttered Ashley, as she reluctantly followed with the others. Dani overheard her, and smiled.

"He's not so bad, I mean, at least he's trying," she smiled, "I think that everyone here seems pretty cool. I mean, I feel like a stranger to everyone though, so I could use a friend."

Ashley stared at the girl for a second, then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Ashley-** "That Dani girl is such a Mary Sue! I mean, come on, how are you that nice? Anyway, I think she could be useful as a potential alliance weapon. No one has anything against her, and she's stupid enough to go along with any I'll say! This is perfect!"

**Dani- **"Ashley might think that she's the villain, that she's smart. Ha! It's almost too cute to watch. But no worries, she'll see who's in control eventually."

* * *

><p>The cast was now standing in front of the Virtual Reality Simulator, as Troy prepared to explain the challenge.<p>

"Your first challenge will be in Virtual Reality! How cool is that?" asked the host, as several of the contestants sighed. "Anyways, I hope that you've all got your minds set for combat! Total Drama Maximum is going to war!"

"War?" asked Goten, Carita, Brendon, Rain, Wilson, and Cody at the same time.

"Yep! This is a challenge that I would like to call Maximum Team Death Match!" Troy exclaimed, grinning.

"Dude, do you have to put Maximum in front of everything? It's sickening," said Rain.

"Well," said Troy. "You see...well...you know...anyway, let's just do the challenge. Basically, two teams of eleven will battle against eachother in a barren military compound. This will be a battle to the last man standing! Whichever team completely wipes out the other team first will win the challenge!"

"Awesome! We get to destroy stuff," chuckled Wilson, rubbing his hands together. He exchanged a high-five with Dan.

"I know all about military tactics! This should be awesome!" Dan exclaimed, nodding.

"Now, here's how teams will work. On each team, there will be one Captain, one Sniper, one Heavy Gunner, one Medic, two Scouts, two Assassins, and three Soldiers. Do I really need to explain those roles? They seem self-explanatory," said Troy, who noticed Lyanne raising her hand. "Yeah, Lyanne?"

"I don't get it," she asked, confused. Troy sighed.

"Of course you don't," he said, "So who's ready to find out the teams?"

"Do we get to pick our weapons and such?" asked Cody.

"Nope! When the simulation starts, all of the roles, aside from Captain, will be automatically generated at random," replied the host, as he tapped his chin. "For the teams, we are going to honor the original TDM by pitting the two finalists against eachother! Goten and Carita, report for duty as Captains of your new teams!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Goten happily, "You're going DOWN Carita!"

"Oh, we'll see Goten! I'm more determined than I was in TDM! This time, the prize will be mine," Carita smirked, looking at Troy. "Well? Teams?"

"Alright! Captain Goten, you will be in charge of Wilson, Buck, Marissa, Katie, Brendon, Cody, Ashley, Dan, Haruhi, and Lyanne!"

"Captain Carita, your team consists of Bryce, Freddie, Celeste, Low Ki, Rain, Brandi, Vicky, Hiro, Dani, and Kayden!"

"Of course I get Kayden," Carita rolled her eyes. "Hey, wait a minute! Their team has all three of the winners! How is that fair?"

"Not my problem" shrugged Troy, cracking open a can of pineapple soda and taking a pleasant sip.

"It is your problem, aren't you the host?" asked Carita, now slightly annoyed.

"I am," chuckled Troy, "But I'm not changing the teams. Just remember to use teamwork, and you'll all be fine. Well, not gonna lie, some of you will die. In fact, most of you will die, but that's how war works!"

"D-d-die?" Freddie was now on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Relax, it's all virtual reality! No real harm done!" said Troy quickly, "And I say we get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita-** "It feels good to be in charge of my team. Goten might have some good players, but I've got a decent team too. I think we can win this if we really try, especially since I know that I can kick ass in combat."

**Goten- **"I'm prepared to keep my troops in line! I have the feeling that someone will do something completely stupid, so I have to be a good leader and prepare to conquer!"

**Celeste- **"Guns? Killing? Well, I should expect that from Troy. I at least hope I get the medical role, I'm sure I'd be good at that."

**Katie- **"A war challenge? Hell yeah! This is my kind of challenge!"

**Wilson- **"I'm prepared to blow shit up! BOOM! Haha!"

* * *

><p>As everyone entered the simulator, Troy activated it, sending everyone into the VR world. Both teams spawned at opposite corners of the facility, of course, in their own private "bases", which were both simply rooms with a map of the facility in the center.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Team Goten)<strong>_

Goten spawned as the Captain, and was well dressed as one. Aside from having a decorated vest, he was armed with dual pistols, a heavy rifle strapped to his back, an ammo pack, knife tucked under his belt, and several grenades. He cocked one of his pistols, grinning.

Wilson spawned as an Assassin, which he enjoyed. He was equipped with a single pistol, flash and normal grenades, and several knives and tools, including poison darts. Cody also spawned as an assassin, exclaiming "Sweet!" as he spun a couple of his knives around.

Lyanne spawned as the Medic, and was excited about being a "nurse". She carried medical packs and patches used to heal others, but had no other weapons for protection.

Buck and Haruhi both spawned as Scouts, and were equipped with rifles, grenades, detonators, knives, and backpacks filled with ammo and supplies. They both high-fived eachother, considering the scout to be one of the funner roles.

Katie spawned as the team's Heavy Gunner, much to her delight. She only had one weapon, which was a large machine gun strapped to her chest.

Brendon, Ashley, and Dan were all normal soldiers, with simple pistols and single rifles, with ammo strapped to them, and grenades.

"Alright, looks like a good team we have here!" said Goten, quite pleased. "Wait a minute, who's our Sniper?"

Marissa slowly turned around, grinning with a large sniper rifle in her hands. "Who's ready to have some fun?"

"Oh, we are so screwed," muttered Wilson, banging his head against a nearby wall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Team Carita)<em>**

Carita glanced around at her team, quite satisfied with being able to lead. Low Ki and Brandi had spawned as Assassins, both ready to take on the fight. The team' medic was Dani, who was happily ready to supply everyone with med-packs.

Freddie, for once, was delighted to be a Scout alongside Celeste. He still was on edge about the challenge, but by holding his hand, Celeste was keeping him steady for the moment, at least.

Rain, the team's Heavy Gunner, was grinning as she loaded her large machine gun. Bryce, on the other hand, was studying the design of his sniper rifle, looking determined and prepared.

Hiro was happily geared up as a Soldier, but was slightly distracted when his fellow Soldier Vicky placed her pistol in her cleavage. Kayden, too was in awe, and accidentally fired a shot that nearly took out Low Ki's ear.

"Hey, watch it! If we can't take this seriously, we are going to lose," remarked Low Ki, turning to face Carita. "Well, you're the Captain, what are our orders?"

"I say we split up," she said, slowly. "Less of a chance of us getting bombarded. Bryce, you attempt to find a high vantage point! Celeste, Freddie, go on ahead of the rest of us and use the alleyways as coverage. Try to get to their base! Rain, Hiro, Dani, Vicky, and myself will be right behind you. Brandi and Low Ki, stay near this base, and wait for a surprise attack. Got it?" Carita breathed in deeply after her commanding speech.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Kayden, who was busy attempting to reload his gun. "I'm sure I can help you guys."

"Kayden, just, go around the other side of the map, try not to die, and regroup with us later. If something happens, we have these headsets, so keep in contact!" exclaimed Carita, raising her gun. "Now, let's kick some ass, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Team Goten)<strong>_

"I imagine that they will try a direct attack, so I will stay and fortify this area. Brendon, Katie, Lyanne, you guys with me! The rest of you, just, you know, go out and have fun. And by have fun, I mean shoot every single one of those rebel bastards!" Goten began to talk with a strange accent before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you guys know what to do! HIKE!"

Dan nodded and climbed some stairs nearby, hoping to get a visual image. Ashley followed him, grumbling about the stupidity of the challenge. Buck and Haruhi decided to scout ahead, while Wilson and Cody agreed to split up and take separate paths. Marissa was still trying to figure out how to work her gun, and was wandering aimlessly down one of the paths...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bryce)<strong>_

Bryce had found a perfect position, and was scanning the area for any sign of life that wasn't his team. His heart stopped for a second when he noticed Marissa, however, and as his target focused in, he almost couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Almost.

"This is for my team, I'm sorry," he sighed, as the shot sounded and Marissa took a shot to the head, removing her from the simulation. He immediately felt a sense of regret, but turned on his headset and sent his message to his Captain. "We got one. The first shot has been fired, repeat the first shot has been fired."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Goten, Brendon, Katie, Lyanne)<strong>_

"Damn it, that was Marissa," muttered Goten, shaking his head. "So much for sniping. But it's alright! Keep your heads up men!"

"And women?" remarked Lyanne and Katie at the same time.

"By the time I would've said men AND women, I could've already been shot! That, ladies, is why it's important not to carry on useless conversations in battle. Even when it's peaceful, you can't be too careful!" explained Goten. Katie started to say something, but decided against it.

Goten turned his attention to an incoming message on his headset. "Buck? What's the status?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Buck and Haruhi)<em>**

"Well," started Buck, glancing around. "There's nothing over here. You see anything Haruhi?"

"No, this place is about as desolate as a Naruto filler season," she said grimly, peeking around a corner. Kayden, who was walking in their direction, spotted in instantly, raising his gun and running towards them.

"Buck! We've been spotted!" she exclaimed, as they both took a few steps back and waited for Kayden to round the corner.

"Steady, steady," chuckled the cowboy. Suddenly, they both heard a distinctive _clink_ as they turned around and noticed a grenade rolling along the ground towards them. They both exchanged glances.

"I think that's a grenade," said Buck, just as it detonated and sent both of them into oblivion. Kayden smirked and walked out from the other side as the smoke cleared. He was impressed with his work, and walked away whistling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Carita, Hiro, Rain, Vicky, Dani)<em>**

"I'm nervous about this," admitted Dani, looking around. "Never know when shots will be fired."

"I know what you mean" agreed Hiro, raising his gun for defense. "I just wanna see some action, at least. I have to live up to being one of Troy's favorites! Which means I gotta be all like HI-YAH, and WAH-CHA!, and then-

"Will you shut up?" exclaimed Rain, holding her head. "The enemy probably knows where we are by now!"

No sooner did Rain finish that sentence when Wilson, Dan, and Ashley appeared on the rooftop of a building, firing at the group. Rain and Carita ducked behind a few crates for cover, while Hiro, Vicky, and Dani scattered , attempting to fire back. Ashley was shot in the arm, knocking her backwards, but Dan caught her from falling.

"Wilson, see what you can do here, I've gotta get her back for some medical help," said Dan, grabbing Ashley and carrying her as he jumped from the rooftop, avoiding fire and ducking into an alleyway. Wilson smirked, jumping onto another rooftop with ease.

"I'll get him, yes!" shouted Hiro, turning to face Wilson on the rooftop, but it was too late; as he turned around, Wilson fired a single shot with his pistol that pierced the Asian soldier's heart, killing him instantly and sending him into the virtual graveyard. Rain, angry, began firing rapidly at Wilson, but the assassin was too fast, and swung from one building to another into the darkness.

"Damn it, Hiro," said Carita, punching her fist into the wall. Vicky sighed in relief.

"At least all of us made it out okay. Now, let's go kill Goten!" she cackled, cocking her gun.

"You mean his team too, right?" asked Carita, raising an unsure eyebrow.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Goten, Brendon, Katie, Lyanne)<strong>_

"I sense a disturbance in the force," said Goten, closing his eyes and meditating. Dan suddenly ran into the base carrying Ashley on his back.

"Put me down, you loser nerd! NOW!" she demanded, as Dan dropped her on the spot. She glared at him, but he smirked.

"You did say drop you," he chuckled, "Goten, she needs medical attention. Also, we've got enemy troops heading this way. AKA, Carita, Vicky, Rain, and Dani. Although, I'm 100% sure that the last one I mentioned isn't any threat whatsoever."

"Alright, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" exclaimed the Captain, running to the entrance of their "base". He noticed Rain charging forward with a machine gun, and ducked behind a metal wall, which was pounded with shots. Brendon and Katie ran up beside him, ready to fire.

"Lieutenant Brendon reporting for duty sir!" he exclaimed, saluting his Captain.

"I don't know who the hell made you a lieutenant, but shut up and cover me!" shouted Goten, running out from the cover and firing a few shots at Rain, which all missed. Carita and Dani followed to attempt to surround him, but Goten thought quickly and ran down an alleyway, Brendon and Katie following. "You'll never catch this cool cat!"

"Into their base, let's destroy things!" exclaimed Dani, giggling. "This is kind of fun!"

Storming inside, Ashley, who was still being healed by Lyanne, was caught off guard, and was quickly killed with a few shots to her back as she tried to run to reach her weapons. Before she vanished from the simulation, however, one of her grenades fell from her belt and rolled towards Lyanne, who picked it up in self-defense.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" she said, activating the grenade. She then threw it wildly, where it bounced off of a wall and rolled right back to her just as it detonated. Dani, however, was standing too close and was also consumed by the explosion. Carita and Rain fell back, then stood up and exited the room slowly. In the midst of the chaos, neither one of them noticed Dan, who had been hiding the entire time, as he watched from an air ventilation shaft.

"Well, that was stupid," remarked Rain, brushing off pieces of ash. "Wait, where's Vicky?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Goten and Brendon<em>_)_**

"I say we split up," said Goten, pointing Brendon and Katie towards a western path. "You go that way, I'll find someplace else."

"Alright," agreed Brendon, running off into the unknown with his girlfriend carrying her heavy weapon behind him. Goten walked, clutching his gun close to his chest, and occasionally turning around to see if he was being followed. He sighed in relief and went into a small building to rest in, and the room was completely empty and dark.

"This seems like the perfect place for an ambush attack," he said happily, turning on the lights. He was caught by surprise as Vicky jumped up from a corner and kicked the gun from his hands, pinning him to the ground with her bare hands.

"Why yes, it is," she smirked, as he struggled to get him off of her, He only succeeded, however, in flipping themselves completely over, putting himself on top of her. She blushed for a moment, before remembering the assignment at hand. "It's over Goten! I'm going to kill you, _slowly_."

"Gah! Get off of me!" he exclaimed, pushing her off of him as he reached to grab his weapon. She pulled out her own gun, however, and shot him in the shoulder, smirking. "No! I will not let you win, you psycho! And by the way, stop stalking me! It's creepy and weird!"

He grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the ground, sending her gun sliding across the room, as he slowly stood up. She recovered quickly, however, and kicked him into a wall fiercely. As she picked up her gun for the kill, Goten quickly remembered something, and pulled a pistil out from the back of his belt, firing into her stomach three times. She slowed down, then leaned against the opposite wall and slid down it slowly, vanishing.

Goten clutched his injured shoulder and slowly stepped outside. "Man, that was close."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Celeste and Freddie)<strong>_

"Come on, Freddie! We've got to help out the team," said Celeste, looking at Freddie, who was cowering in the corner of an alleyway, clutching his rifle tightly. His girlfriend sighed, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his feet, and into a kiss. "Ready now?"

"Y-yeah," Freddie said, blushing. The pair continued to walk until they rounded a corner, where they encountered the unpleasant surprise of Brendon and Katie, who were equally caught off guard. Celeste, in an effort to protect Freddie, started firing. Brendon rolled across the ground to dodge the shots, but hit a wall. Katie started firing her rapid-firing gun, and Freddie and Celeste retreated around the corner.

"Brendon, get up and take them out, I have to reload," said Katie, as she set her weapon down. Brendon nodded and rounded the corner, his gun raised, and fired a few shots that hit Celeste in the back. She fell to the ground.

"Freddie," she cried, "Go on and try your best."

With those words, she vanished from the simulation, leaving Freddie alone against Brendon. The paranoid spazz was so distraught, he simply ran away as fast as he could, vanishing from sight while shouting in fear

"Sorry, but I had to do it," called Brendon, turning around to see if he could spot Katie. "What's taking her so-

"THIS IS FOR CELESTE! GAH!" screamed Freddie, firing as many shots as he could into Brendon's back and head, beating his body around like a rag doll, eventually crumpling to the ground a bloody mess, filled with holes. He then vanished. "I-I killed him...oh JESUS, I'm a murderer!"

In turn, Freddie's shouting was loud enough to be heard by the nearby Wilson, who was on a nearby rooftop. In one swift motion, he withdrew his knife from his belt and flipped off of a rooftop right in front of Freddie, moving the knife in a slashing motion across his neck, cutting his throat and causing him to meet his end a few seconds later. Wilson landed perfectly.

"Damn, I'm good," he smirked, as he moved the knife towards his lips and licked the blood. Katie ran up to him, slightly impressed.

"Not bad, but where's Brendon?" she asked.

"I think Freddie got him," chuckled Wilson. "I'm guessing everyone is scattered about, and I have no idea where Cody is now."

"Yeah, we were attacked and lost a few, but Goten went off on his own. Other than that, I don't know who else is alive. No one seems to be using these damn headsets," replied Katie, turning hers on and turning up the volume so that Wilson could hear it. "Anyone out there?"

_"Yeah, it's Goten, I'm alive! That crazy Vicky chick attacked me, but I'm fine. We need to regroup, and I'm thinking at that large warehouse to the east. Also, these headsets are lame, so I'm going to turn mine off now, bye!"_

Little did they know, from behind a nearby wall, Low Ki was listening to every single word that was spoken_. _He smiled as he prepared to send this information to the rest of his team._  
><em>

"Well," said Katie, looking at Wilson. "Who's leading the way?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Kayden)<em>**

"Man, I think that Carita will be impressed when she hears about that work back there. Classic! I hope everyone will remember Kayden for the awesome, rich, handsome daredevil that he is! Now, why am I talking to myself?" he asked aloud, still pondering upon his loneliness in this virtual world.

"Oh, I was listening," chuckled Cody, standing behind him. Before Kayden could react, Cody stabbed him in the back with his combat knife, puncturing his aorta in the process, ending his virtual life. The geek smiled, tucked his knife away, and looked up.

He slowly crept back into the shadowy alleyway and began to wander unknowingly towards the east, as the once bright sun had now completely set, turning everything into night. A few lamp posts came on, providing enough illumination for everyone to continue.

Troy leaned back in his chair from outside the simulation, watching everything recorded on a large monitor.

"And so, it's 5 on 5! As the intensity increases, which team will claim victory? Find out when we return, on Total Drama Maximum!"

* * *

><p><em>Team Goten<em>

_Dead: _Marissa, Buck, Haruhi, Ashley, Lyanne, Brendon.

_Alive:_ Goten, Katie, Wilson, Dan, Cody.

* * *

><p><em>Team Carita<em>

_Dead: _Hiro, Dani, Vicky, Celeste, Freddie, Kayden._  
><em>

_Alive: _Carita, Brandi, Low Ki, Rain, Bryce.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter! I decided against putting confessionals in the challenge, it just slipped my mind I guess, but it's alright. I wanted it to all flow. I was originally going to have the end of the challenge and elimination in this chapter as well, but decided to divide it into two parts.<strong>

**5 vs. 5, stay tuned to see which team will ultimately win. I know I didn't follow every single group/person, but for a reason. The alive ones that have been under the radar (Bryce, Brandi, Dan) will indeed be seen in action next chapter, as the fight concludes!  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be up very, very soon. Like I said, it was originally part of this chapter, so it'll be easy for me to pick up on.**

**Until then, Troy out!  
><strong>


	4. Day 01, Part 03: No Man's Land

**Since it was requested, I'll go ahead and post the conclusion of the first episode of TDM5! Again, thanks for the reviews, y'all are too kind. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it, and just remember, feel free to ask questions and stuff. Guess that's it...**

**...**

**On with the show, then!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Low Ki)<em>**

The Assassin had been secretly following Wilson and Katie for a short time, and was awaiting Brandi to come and provide some backup. He pondered taking them both on himself, but decided against it after seeing the size of Katie's gun and Wilson's sheer determination...or insanity, whichever was guiding him.

"I really hope Goten knows what he's doing," muttered Katie, glancing around as they approached the warehouse. "No one outside, so I suppose I'll check inside."

As soon as she entered, however, Carita and Rain politely barraged her with gunfire before she could even blink. Wilson, hearing this, immediately ran along the left side of the warehouse into a maze of small buildings. The girls walked up to Low Ki, who was watching Wilson intently. Brandi also appeared from behind a nearby building, with extreme caution as she held a knife close.

"I'll go after him, you guys stay here and look out for others," commanded Low Ki, darting off after Wilson. Carita stood dumbfounded, wondering where he had gotten permission to give orders.

Wilson climbed onto a roof and scanned the area behind him with his eyes, checking for any enemy pursuits. Once Low Ki came into view, Wilson raised his pistol and began firing, but the small buildings surrounding the warehouse provided excellent coverage.

"Damn it," he muttered, "I'll have to do this the old fashioned way!"

He grabbed his knife and crouched down, but lost sight of Low Ki in the process. He crept towards the edge of the rooftop, looking down. Suddenly, he heard a _clink_ as a grenade hit the rooftop directly behind him. Alerted, he jumped onto another rooftop just as it exploded.

"You can't hit me!" he exclaimed, jumping onto another rooftop. Low Ki, meanwhile, kept in pursuit, climbing onto the rooftop across from Wilson's, and pulled his own knife out. In this standoff, neither of them looked ready to give.

"Your move," remarked Low Ki, smiling. "Come on, you afraid?"

"Never! I'll kill you in a knife fight any day!" cried Wilson as he jumped from his rooftop onto the one Low Ki was standing on. In a flash, Low Ki lifted his pistol from his belt and fired a shot into Wilson's chest, knocking him out of midair and into the dark space between the two buildings, where Low Ki finished him off with another shot.

"Now who's bad?" Low Ki asked aloud, smirking.

"I am!" shouted Cody, as he fired a shot into the back of Low Ki's neck, then stood valiantly as he fell to his knees and withered away. Cody had crept up behind Low Ki by climbing up the building from the opposite side. The geek looked around.

"Alright, I wonder where everyone else is," he thought, jumping down and taking off running towards the warehouse. He was stopped however, as a sniper shot flew past his left ear, barely missing. He realized that the shot came from the roof of a nearby building, so he decided to follow it.

As he climbed up to the roof of the building he saw the shot appear from, he was unexpectedly hit in the face by Bryce's sniper rifle.

"Get down, Cody!" exclaimed Bryce, successfully kicking the geek off of the rooftop. Cody did manage to grab Bryce's ankle as he fell, pulling him to the ground with him. Acting quickly, Cody fired his poison dart into Bryce's shoulder.

"What did you...do...", he muttered, as he began to become paralyzed. "Oh, this is exciting. I can't move. I really, really don't like you Cody."

"Good to know," said Cody, picking up Bryce's sniper rifle and strapping it to his back. "I may need this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Carita, Rain, Brandi)<em>**

"I heard a few shots, so I guess he got the job done," said Brandi, sighing. "I haven't gotten to kill anyone! No fair!"

"I think you might get your chance," smiled Carita, nudging the cultist and pointing her towards where Dan stood, facing all three of them, his rifle raised. He looked strangely confident.

"You ladies want to challenge my skills?" he asked, cocking his gun. "I'll take all three of you on!"

"You're brave, but thou art also very foolish," said Brandi, as she, Carita, and Rain walked towards them. Dan looked over their shoulders, where Goten gave a thumbs up as he snuck into the warehouse behind them, going unnoticed.

"So ladies, I was just kidding about taking you all on, we can talk this out, right?" he chuckled nervously, before two shots to the torso from Brandi took him out, and she smiles in satisfaction.

"Can I harvest him?"

"No, Brandi."

"Goten is still out there," said Rain, bitterly. "We need to take him out and I think we've got this thing won! And I like winning. Cultist chick, why don't you go look for him, since you like killing things so much."

"Funny," Brandi rolled her eyes. "If we wait long enough, they will come to us."

Goten, at that moment, activated his plan, and the last of his grenades detonated from inside the warehouse, as he ran and ducked behind a wall for cover. Shrapnel flew in different directions, destroying the warehouse. Unfortunately for Rain, she stood directly in the path of a large chunk of wall, which crushed her, barely saving Brandi and Carita who scattered into different directions.

"Wow, that actually did something!" cheered Goten, who was now faced with an angry Carita coming towards him. "Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Brandi)<em>**

Brandi had run into the maze of buildings after the explosion, still confused. Even worse, she had dropped her pistol, which left her with her knives. As she maneuvered between the buildings, Cody stepped underneath a lamp post in front of her, gulping.

"Hello, Brandi," he said slowly, taking a step back. "Strange seeing you here, huh?"

"I have nothing to say to you, mortal," Brandi said, raising a knife. "Cthulu is pissed at you, the viewing world is pissed at you, and most of us here are pissed at you. Know why? Because you're a selfish prick that can't get over me. Understand? I'm with Wilson, I'm not interested in you!"

"I just want the chance to right my wrongs," explained Cody, sighing. He unstrapped the sniper rifle, leaning it against a nearby wall and taking a defensive stance, holding his single pistol, unsure. "Some people still hate me from TDM2. I know voting you off was wrong, and you would hardly talk to me in TDM3 because you were all over Wilson. I've changed, that's not how I play my game anymore!"

"Whatever, just let me stab into you and get this over with," she stepped closer with the knife. "You aren't going to fight back, because you are spineless and weak. That's why you were never cut out for me, you relied on alliances because you couldn't man up and do well on your own!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," he sighed as he slowly began to raise his pistol. "I've got one shot left, better make it count. Wait, this is wrong! I can't shoot a girl! Oh, what am I saying. You're right, I am spineless. But that's better than being the monster I was in TDM2!"

Brandi grabbed his hands, attempting to dislodge the gun. The direction that the pistol was facing changed constantly as they struggled for possession of it. Brandi snagged it from his hands at last, but he tackled her to the ground, sending the gun sliding across the ground.

"Get off, you creep! I will sacrifice you to Cthulu!" she threatened, pushing him off and reaching for the pistol. Cody scrambled for it as well, and they both grabbed it at the same time, but Brandi grabbed her knife with her other free hand and slashed Cody's arm. He still didn't let go, instead using all of his might to pull both the gun and Brandi towards himself, all at once. As she collided into him, the gun fired it's last bullet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Carita and Goten)<em>**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Time for me to finally beat you, Goten!" exclaimed Carita, having chased Goten into the remains of the warehouse. She fired at him as he ducked behind a large box, peeking out to fire back, but no shots were hitting.

"This won't end like this," he said, throwing his rifle down and wielding his dual pistols. He jumped threw the air, firing rapidly, with one shot grazing Carita's arm. He tripped over a pile of rubble as he landed, hitting the ground hard and clutching his gunshot wounded shoulder. Carita raised her gun to deliver the killing blow, but realized that she was out of ammo. Goten smirked as he slowly stood up and raised his two pistols, which were also out of ammo.

"Well, this sucks," he mused, running to retrieve his rifle. Carita jumped onto his back to stop him, dragging him to the ground. She began punching him the face, until he tried to use his knife to fend her off. She knocked the knife from his hand, but was unable to stop his strength from grabbing her and throwing her.

The two were now both wearing down, ready to fight until the last breath. Goten ran at her and kicked her in the shin, but she retaliated with a back-hand across the face, knocking a few teeth out. He angrily headbutted her, knocking her backwards. She pulled out her own knife, and they were both now panting.

Carita charged at Goten with the knife, but with an excellently timed karate chop, he hit her wrist hard enough to make her drop it, where he kicked it away with his foot. As she started to lose the upper hand, she charged him with all of her might and rammed him into a wall, breaking a few of his ribs in the process.

Goten doubled over in pain, and Carita took advantage of this moment to deliver a powerful knee to his face, breaking his nose. She now had him pinned against the wall, and was about to throw another punch, but he held her fist back.

"I'm winning!" she hissed, using all of her strength.

"I'm not losing!" replied Goten, grabbing her arms and trying to fight back, pushing her away, despite being in extreme pain. As a figure appeared at the doorway, Goten and Carita turned to face it just in time to see the shot from a sniper rifle hit Carita right between the eyes, freeing Goten from her grasp. He smiled.

Cody stood at the doorway, panting, running over to Goten. He put an arm around his friend and helped him to the door, taking one look back as the simulation ended.

* * *

><p>As the simulation ended, all of the members of Goten's team that were watching cheered, especially for Cody. The members of Carita's team all exchanged unsure glances as Troy cleared his throat.<p>

"And with that, my friends, Team Goten claims victory! Wicked Assassin work, Cody," congratulated Troy, "And I'm sorry, Team Carita, but one of your members is leaving tonight! At the Troy Trophy ceremony! So see you all there later tonight, but until then, have fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** "Yeah, winning is awesome! That was so cool, and I think I made a good Captain. I still want to know who the hell made Brendon a Lieutenant."

**Carita-** "I suppose that I am a little bit upset I lost. Alright, alot upset. But hey, we tried really hard, and I'm sure I won't lose tonight, because there are some other really useless people on our team!"

**Cody- **"I guess I really proved myself today. Although I won the challenge, I still lost something else. Yeah, getting Brandi to like me again. I'm still in love with her, but I'd settle for being her friend! Man, Wilson is a lucky guy."

**Celeste- **"Wow, I can't believe Freddie defended me like that. It was so cute! And yet...so violent!"

**Ashley- **"Ugh, soldier challenges. How is that supposed to apply to a beautiful girl like me? No one even defended me! Whatever, I'll show them who's boss."

**Hiro- **/He says something about being upset that he lost in Japanese, and then reaches into a backpack and removes a box of sushi, and tastes one, but immediately spits one out, shivering. He tries a second piece and gives a thumbs up, until he discovers that it is very spicy. He then leaves the box of sushi and leaves the confessional running, looking for water./

**Dan- **/He finds the box of sushi./ "Woah! Who left this stuff in here? This is awesome!"

* * *

><p>The members of Team Goten were all gathered around the pool, celebrating their victory with refreshments. Buck raised his glass of punch into the air.<p>

"I say we give a toast to Cody, he was mighty brave out there today!" insisted the cowboy, as he and Brendon clinked their glasses together. Cody felt like a hero for the moment, while everyone forgot their anger towards him.

"That was totally awesome, Cody! You too, Goten!" cheered Haruhi, emerging from the water. "I think we were a better team than Team 9 in the original Naruto!"

"We did well, but it's still a shame to see someone go, even from the other team," said Marissa, sighing.

"No it's not, if they're losers, then they deserve to lose," snorted Ashley, sipping from her drink. Haruhi splashed water on the queen bee, angering her. "You want to start something, anime geek? Trust me, you'll regret it!"

"Guys, let's chill! We must celebrate our victory, not kill eachother!" Dan exclaimed, jumping in the water and separating the two girls.

"But I was just about to go all Rukia on her ass!" pouted Haruhi, crossing her arms. Buck noticed Hiro, from the other team, running over to the winning team waving. Goten stood up to greet him.

"Kudos on your win," he smiled, bowing. "As custom, I battle with honor! Therefore, I bow to honor you, Goten, for leading your team to victory. You are indeed a worthy opponent, and one that I look up to and respect! Yes!"

Goten, surprised, bowed in return and smiled. "You know, you're actually not half bad! Though you will never be as awesome as me, and I will always be Troy's Number One favorite! Got that?"

"Of course," Hiro smiled, "And I wish to learn from the best!"

"Then I will take you under my wing, Hiro!" replied the goofball, pulling Hiro into a crushing embrace underneath his right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten- **"It's awesome being admired! But not like, you know, Vicky admired. Or hated. Still not sure what the hell is up with that chick!"

**Haruhi- **/She draws an elaborate sketch of anime characters and holds it up to the camera./ "Can Ashley do that? I think not!"

* * *

><p>"So, we going to discuss who to vote off, or just let the votes fall where they may?" asked Rain, shrugging. She was sitting in the hotel lobby with Carita, Brandi, Low Ki, Dani, Freddie, and Celeste.<p>

"Vote me off! I beg you!" asked Freddie, glancing around. "I won't survive here!"

"SHUT UP!"

Freddie jumped behind Celeste in fear of Rain. "O-okay, shutting up."

"Let's just vote, we all know who was useless," Carita rolled her eyes, right when Kayden approached her from behind and hugged her.

"Surprise!" he shouted, but Carita, startled, elbowed him in the chest, knocking him backwards, then spun around and finished with a kick the crotch. Kayden fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and Carita walked away whistling. Buck walked into the lobby from the pool.

"Yeah man, she's a handful," he chuckled, looking at Kayden on the ground. "Trust me, I learned the hard way."

Kayden could only sigh in exasperation as he lay in agony.

Dani, smiling, pulled Freddie and Celeste to the side and began to speak quietly to them.

* * *

><p>Later, Troy's voice was heard on the resort's PA system, loud and clear. "Attention all contestants, please report to the stadium at this time! Even the winners, because we want everyone to feel included!"<p>

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," muttered Dani, before returning to her smiling, innocent demeanor.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita- **"I'm pretty sure of how to decide my votes. Let's see... who didn't get kills. Celeste, Hiro, Vicky, Dani, and Kayden. Alright, Kayden did get kills, but he still annoys me. I can't believe that Vicky broke formation! That's pretty bad. She did put up a bigger fight though, everyone else was useless as well. This is hard."

**Bryce- **"Something is telling me to vote for Kayden, I'm not sure what, but maybe I should trust myself on this one."

**Dani-** "Hopefully, I managed to convince Celeste and Freddie to vote with me on this one. She was easy, but he...was a handful."

**Brandi- **"I have nothing to say to you dude, except that no one thinks that highly of you."

**Hiro- **"Aw it sucks to have to vote someone, but Goten told me that I should vote you, I am sorry!"

**Low Ki- **"All in the strategy."

**Vicky- **"I'm voting for Hiro, AKA Goten Jr, because I don't need another hot, sexy, amazingly cute guy to gush over! I mean, another vile, wretched, dumbass like Goten to hate with the fiery passion of one thousand infernos!"/ She breathes heavily, finally calming./

**Freddie- **"S-sorry but I guess I'm voting you..."

**Celeste- **"Well, Dani wanted to protect Freddie, so I guess listening to her won't hurt. Unfortunately, my vote has to go to someone anyway."

**Rain- **"Weakling!"

**Kayden- **"Freddie is a total spazz, and I think Carita would agree with me voting him off. At least, I think."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ceremony)<strong>

"Welcome, everyone, to the first official TDM5 Elimination Ceremony!" shouted Troy, awaiting a response. "What, where's the cheer?"

"We aren't heartless like you," said Marissa, frowning. "We don't cheer for people to lose."

"Heartless? But I'm awesome!" argued Troy, picking up a shiny golden trophy from a nearby table. "This is a Maximum Trophy!"

He ducked a chair thrown at his head by Rain, who was mumbling a complaint about another "Maximum" named thing. "Continuing, each challenge, everyone, including the winning teams, will receive these as symbols of survival! However, all but one member of the losing team shall receive one! That person must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave!"

"Really?" asked Bryce, raising an eyebrow. "I totally did not suspect that at all."

"Sounds like you're eager to begin, so let us! Losers, please use the voting devices under your seat to vote for the person of your choosing! Just remember, you can't vote yourself, or you will receive a shock. No one likes quitters!" exclaimed Troy. Freddie paused for a moment and sighed.

Everyone made their final decisions and pressed the buttons, and the results were sent to Troy's master PDA, which he examined.

"Alright! Now then, trophies for the winners! Goten, Buck, Brendon, Katie, Haruhi, Dan, Wilson, Cody, Ashley, Marissa, and Lyanne!"

The winners caught the trophies, glancing at those still up for elimination.

"Now, the fun part," Troy grinned, holding up two trophies. "Carita and Brandi, you two are safe!"

They hugged eachother in relief, although Brandi was reluctant.

"Dani."

The nice girl smiled as she received her trophy, but secretly was admiring her own success going "under the radar".

"Bryce."

He smirked as he collected his trophy, holding it high.

"Low Ki."

He shrugged and clutched his trophy closely, curious about the voting turnout.

"Celeste and Freddie!" continued Troy, tossing the couple their immunity rewards. They hugged, and Celeste awarded Freddie with a kiss on the cheek, and Troy raised an eyebrow before taking another glance at the voting results and moving on.

"Rain! You are safe!" the host handed her a trophy and glanced at the remaining three: Vicky, Hiro, and Kayden. "So, you three remain! Who's it gonna be, huh? This is always my favorite part."

"Aw man, I can't leave yet," cried Kayden, shaking his head. "I haven't made a name for myself yet!"

"I'm the biggest fan of this show EVER!" argued Vicky, crossing her arms.

"I can't lose here, that wouldn't make anyone proud!" agreed Hiro, glancing at the other two nervously.

"Well, this next trophy goes to...

...Kayden," Troy finished, throwing the trophy at the rich flirt, who was pelted in the face, knocking him out of his seat. Vicky and Hiro glanced at eachother and gulped, both eying the final trophy intently.

"And tonight, the final trophy goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Vicky."

The uber-fan shrieked in joy as she jumped onto Troy, taking the trophy from his hands and kissing it. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Hiro, on the other hand, looked devastated as an intern brought him his luggage from his room.

"Hiro, I'm sorry bro, but this is indeed a sad night, as you are the first to leave," said Troy sadly, as the scrawny Asian picked up his backpack and katana, strapping it to his side. He turned to face everyone.

"It is sad that I am leaving, but I learned that I did my best, and that is the true meaning of honor! So be proud, Mista Troy, and I wish all of you good fortune! Goten, thank you for the advice you've given me!"

"This sucks!" whined Goten, hitting Troy's shoulder. "Can't we kick Vicky off instead?"

"Afraid not, dude," replied the host, who stepped away from Goten as Vicky tackled him to the ground. Hiro watched in amazement, until his boat arrived, and he made his way towards the dock, waving farewell to everyone once more.

"Hiro was such a cool fellow," said Buck, shaking his head. "He will be remembered!"

"I don't have time to remember losers," said Ashley, walking away. Brendon walked up to Low Ki, slowly.

"Hey dude, just making sure, we are cool, right?" asked Brendon, exchanging a fist bump with him.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Low Ki-** "We are so not cool."

* * *

><p>Lyanne wandered down the hotel hallway, looking for her room, which she had forgotten the number of. When she saw that a door was opened, she happily walked inside, humming. It was Dani's room, and she instantly noticed a few papers sticking out of a pink folder spread across hr bed, filled with secret plans and strategies. The bubbly girl gasped.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, staring in shock. "That shade of pink is so last year!"

* * *

><p>Vicky was busily pounding on her laptop, blogging about almost being eliminated and her hatred towards Goten. Dani knocked on the door, and after hearing "Come in!" walked in, sitting beside the crazed fan.<p>

"Hi, Vicky! Just thought I'd drop by to say hi," she smiled, staring at Vicky's typing. "Wow, you type fast."

"Yeah, thanks," Vicky leaned over to take a sip from a straw in a soda bottle beside her laptop before turning back to the screen. "I'm updating my TDM blog, which currently has over 2.5 Million viewers, by the way."

"That's amazing," mused Dani, looking at a teal CD lying next to the laptop. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Oh! This has information on every single TDM player ever," Vicky smiled, holding up the CDs. "It has strengths, weaknesses, everything!"

"Oh really?" Dani asked, eyebrow raised. "That's awesome, and so clever!"

"Thank you Dani!" Vicky hugged the secret strategist, squeezing her tightly.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go, but it was cool getting to know you!" insisted Dani, standing up and waving as she made her way out of the room. Once she was in the hallway, she smirked.

Later that night, she snuck into Vicky's room and grabbed the CD, made a copy, then took the copy with her back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dani- **"Hiro had to go. Know why? He's one of Troy's favorites, which means popularity. And I cannot allow that. Furthermore, that idiotic insane fan was stupid enough to allow me to obtain this CD filled with information on everyone here. Oh, how fun this will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Carita- **Vicky

**Bryce- **Kayden**  
><strong>

**Dani- **Hiro**  
><strong>

**Brandi- **Kayden**  
><strong>

**Hiro- **Vicky**  
><strong>

**Low Ki- **Hiro

**Vicky- **Hiro**  
><strong>

**Freddie- **Hiro**  
><strong>

**Celeste- **Hiro**  
><strong>

**Rain- **Vicky

**Kayden-** Freddie

_Hiro- 5_

_Vicky- 3_

_Kayden- 2_

_Freddie- 1_

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Hiro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for Day 01.<strong>

**Hiro's elimination was saddening, and throughout this story, eliminating all of the TDM contestants will be hard, But, someone has to go, and tonight it was one of my favorites. That's just how the story rolls. **

**Do not fear, however! Hiro will appear again, in the Aftermath chapters that will be posted occasionally.**

**This is only the beginning!**

**Also, I haven't been on my best writing roll yesterday and today, so I apologize if this chapter isn't good. As for the elimination, it was planned from the beginning, and I have planned out all of the challenges and eliminations for this story.**

**Day 02 coming soon, til then, stay tuned!**

**And remember the weird Asian kid!**


	5. Day 02, Part 01: Olympic Heights

**Alright, here's the newest chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it, and um, yeah that's about it. Oh! Just to clarify, all episodes will be divided into three parts until we reach the final 10. This allows me to spread out the content in a healthy ration and increase the suspense, as well as make it easier for me to write and publish new chapters quickly for you guys! With that being said, this long, boring, author's note is over.  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Episode 2, coming at ya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 02, Part 01: Olympic Heights<strong>

* * *

><p>Troy stood at the end of the dock, patiently awaiting the cameras to start rolling.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Maximum!"

"There was more than just a little tension amongst our 22 competitors! Buck learned that Carita can hold a grudge, especially against gay cowboys! Vicky's obsession of Goten reached new, frightening levels!"

"Sent into war, Goten and Carita led their teams well, but it was Cody, still upset over losing Brandi to Wilson, who ultimately won and gained temporary respect from his teammates. At a shocking elimination ceremony, the weird foreign kid, Hiro, was sent to the Boat of Losers, making him the first of many to be eliminated! Even worse, Dani is attempting to use every resource to her advantage, while going unnoticed! Sneaky!"

"So, what will happen today? Who will win gold, and who will make their mothers cry in shame? And most importantly, who will be the next victim! Right here, on Total Drama Maximum 5!"

"The FINAL Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song*<strong>

* * *

><p>In the dining room of the hotel, all of the contestants were gathered and eating breakfast. Freddie reached over and shakily grabbed an energy drink, drinking it soothingly, for once at peace in the calm morning. Celeste smiled at him, blushing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Celeste- **"I can't really say what I like about Freddie, he's just so...cute, I guess. And he has always been there for me, although I'm still working on getting him a little bit less clingy. He needs to work on being able to handle things on his own, but don't get me wrong, I'll always comfort him when he needs it, because I'm the only one who always makes him feel better." /She smiles again, thinking of him./

* * *

><p>"Hello, hello, hello!" chirped Marissa, taking a seat beside Goten. "How are you today, Goten?"<p>

Goten, who was busy balancing a spoon on his nose, was startled, and fell backwards out of his seat, causing Kayden to trip up and spill his bowl of oatmeal all over Rain, sitting nearby. Kayden gulped.

"We can talk this out, right? You're eyes look amazing today!" he chuckled nervously, before Rain punched him in the face and sent him to the ground.

"I think you'd be better off staying down there," warned Rain, stepping over Kayden and walking over to the washrooms to get cleaned up. Cody watched her walk away and turned to Bryce.

"She scares me," he admitted. Bryce rolled his eyes.

"She's not bad. I mean, would you really want to have THAT against you?" he pointed to Rain punching through the locked washroom door, and throwing Lyanne out of it, who was busy brushing her hair looking in the mirror. Lyanne looked at the several other unoccupied washrooms, and stood confused as to why Rain couldn't go to another one.

Carita carried her plate of french toast over to where Brandi was sitting, being sure to glare at Buck on the way by. The cowboy sighed, unsure of if she would really get over it anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck-** "Why does she hold such a bad grudge against me? She broke up with me for saying that I wasn't man enough, so I voted her off to show her how manly I was! Although...I reckon that might not have been the best plan. Plus, I think she was mad about me being secretly gay, too. But that's not my point! I think winning the third season really is what ticked her off the most." / He sighs./

"The funny thing is, I'm not even sure why I bother anymore. I can't still like her...can I? No, no, I'm into dudes. Since TDM3, I dated this fella back out on the farm, named Floyd, but we didn't really work out when I found out that his daddy knew how to fire a shotgun."

* * *

><p>"Wilson, I don't think that's edible," sighed Brandi, watching Wilson attempt to devour a plate of chicken bones. He held the plate up and poured them into his mouth, crunching loudly. He paused for a second, then spit them all out, sending pieces of bones and spit all over Low Ki's plate. He said nothing, just stared deeply at Wilson.<p>

"Sorry," Wilson muttered.

"That was disgusting!" snorted Ashley, moving away from the group, over to where Dani was. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit here, right? Of course you don't, because I'm Ashley."

"Sure," smiled Dani, as fake as humanly possible. "So what's up?"

"I didn't say you could talk to me," Ashley replied, although she immediately stopped to think for a moment. "Hey Dani, how would you like to make it to the final 2? I mean, I'm just offering you some tips and advice on how to do it."

"That would be amazing," said Dani, slowly. "Wait, are you offering me an alliance?"

"Something like that," Ashley said, "So are you in or not?"

"Sure, count me in."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Ashley- **"Ha! And the fans always said I couldn't be a great villain. With the clueless Mary Sue voting with me, I'm already off to a good stat. Just wait until I play her for the fool she is."

**Dani- **"I don't think Ashley has even the slightest idea what she's getting herself into." /She shakes her head, snickering./

* * *

><p>Brendon was steadily strumming on his guitar with Katie watching him, amused.<p>

"Not bad," she smirked, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks, I try," he laughed, leaning back in his seat. Nearby, they both heard Vicky typing on her laptop loudly, muttering about Goten. Haruhi peeked her head over Vicky's shoulder, curiously, but was knocked to the ground by Vicky's face.

"Ow," she moaned, "Okay okay, I won't ask! Sheesh!"

Dan helped her up, glancing at Vicky. "Yeah, with her on this Goten craze, I'm surprised no one else has gotten hurt, Especially Goten."

"Thanks, Dan, was it?" asked Haruhi, smiling. He nodded. "Huh, there aren't any good anime characters named Dan."

"Well I wanted to be named something cooler, but my parents don't understand how to do things on a level of epic proportions," the nerd started to ramble, as Haruhi listened, nodding occasionally.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brendon-** "My team won the first challenge, and I'm feeling as lucky as ever! This season is already off to a great start for me, so look out everyone back home in New York City, because Brendon is looking for another title to bring back home!"

**Vicky- **"People might think I'm obsessed, but I'm not crazy! I'm just a fan girl that's helplessly in love! And when that love isn't returned..." /She holds up a Goten doll and tears its head off, pulling the stuffing out and throwing it all over the confessional./

**Rain- **"It looks like two pillows got into a fight in here. Anyway, do I really seem that intimidating? If so, GOOD! Intimidation is strength! Fear is weakness!"

* * *

><p>Moments later, Troy ran into the room, wearing teal wristbands and headband, a white tank top with 5 red rings linked together as a logo, and black shorts. Despite a few snickers, Vicky whistled in amusement.<p>

"Alright, who's ready to take on the Olympic Games!"

"The what?" asked Lyanne, biting her lip.

"You know, the Olympics? Winter? Summer? Either way, today's challenge is all about getting your game on! You're all going to be competing in our miniature version of the Olympic Games, which dates back to ancient Greece! And that means there's gonna be alot of blood, sweat, and tears!" exclaimed Troy.

"What? Blood? Oh Jesus!" Freddie had abandoned his calm demeanor, glancing around nervously. Celeste glared at the host.

"Don't scare him like that!" she asserted, for once sounding angry. She sighed. "He's still working on calming down."

"Well excuse me," Troy defended, throwing his hands up. "Anyway, I need everyone to follow me to the stadium! Pronto! Which means right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Low Ki- **"A physical challenge will be suitable to my strengths. At least maybe I won't have to work with an inadequate team."

**Rain- **"Olympics? Medals? Hell yes."

**Freddie and Celeste-**

**Freddie-**"Gah, I'm afraid...what if I get injured...or...or..."/He is sipping an energy drink./

**Celeste- **"Freddie, just calm down, please. It will be okay, I'm here for you."

**Freddie-**"C-Celeste, I'm s-sorry...I just...I know I'm a burden, and a coward...I just wish my parents hadn't have made me like this..." /He twitches, shaking./ "This caffeine addiction is going to kill me, I just know it! Don't b-bother yourself wasting time with a spazz like me..."

**Celeste-**"Freddie! Listen, hon. Ever since we first met, those years ago, on TDM, I've never given up on you, I've always been there. You have to trust me when I say that I like you, Freddie! Would I be talking to you now if I didn't want to help you?"

**Freddie-** "N-no..."

**Celeste-** /She smiles and kisses him passionately, surprising him and he drops the energy drink, spilling it over the confessional floor./ "After this show is over, I promise, I'm going to get you off of that energy drink addiction, get you some good therapy, and take care of you every step of the way."

**Freddie-** "That sounds nice." /He smiles for once, and they leave the confessional holding hands./

**Wilson-** /The camera shows him licking the energy drink off of the floor./ "What? It's Monster! Unleash the beast!"

* * *

><p>Once the twenty-one contestants were gathered at the stadium, they noticed that there were several events set up, but most notably was what they noticed about the massive stands: they were filled with hundreds of cheering, excited fans.<p>

Most of the girls began to check their appearance, while the guys were still surprised.

"They love me!" exclaimed Goten, smiling and waving.

"Woah! I didn't expect to have an audience," chuckled Buck, adjusting his cowboy hat.

"Does my hair look okay?" asked Marissa to Brandi, who looked annoyed and did not give an answer. Freddie was surprisingly calm, despite the loud noise and excitement, and Vicky was angrily shouting at the fan in the front row that was holding an "I LOVE GOTEN" sign.

"Settle down, guys! As you've noticed, a few fans have come out to watch us today," grinned Troy.

"A few?" remarked Brandi, "More like a few thousand. That's alot of sacrifices to Cthulu."

"And alot of posers," snorted Vicky, "I'm TDM's Number One Fan!"

"And alot of fan girls!" smiled Kayden, waving to the crowd, who seemed confused as to who he was.

"Let's get focused, people! NO sacrifices, NO posers, and definitely NO fan girls, unless they are for me. Anyway, today's challenge will be a series of Olympic challenges! All physical, all hardcore! You will be divided into three teams, and in each of the seven events, one of your team will compete against the two others," explained Troy.

"Question," Haruhi raised her hand, "Will teams be able to choose who competes in each event?"

"Yeah, since I'm feeling nice," shrugged Troy, "Alright, now allow me to explain how you win! In each event, there will be a gold medal for the person who comes in first place in the event and a silver medal for whoever places second. Third place gets nothing! The two teams with the most total medals will get immunity, leaving the members of the third place team up for elimination!"

"That's a handful," admitted Carita, "But I think I can handle it."

"You mean how you handled Buck in TDM3? Yeah, that sure worked out for you at the final four," remarked Bryce, sarcastically.

"You want to start something, blondie?" Carita looked agitated and ready to fight. The schemer shrugged.

"I'm just saying," he muttered, noticing Marissa shaking her head at him in a disapproving manner.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Bryce-** "Okay, I'd like to sometimes think that I'm a nice person, not that it matters. Yeah, I've done some bad stuff, but I want to win just like everyone else, is that hard to understand? Sometimes you just have to show people that you've got what it takes. Unfortunately, Marissa doesn't see that."

**Marissa-** "I broke up with Bryce because he can't learn to loosen up and be nice for once! He always criticizes others without even admitting to his own flaws. I just want to see him realize that not everything is about him or winning."

* * *

><p>"So with that being said, let's divide into our teams, shall we? To make this fun, each team will be named after a country! You know, kind of like how the Olympics are," Troy glanced at his list and began to name the teams.<p>

"Team USA will consist of Brendon, Marissa, Rain, Dani, Vicky, Lyanne, and Brandi!"

"Team Brazil will consist of Cody, Buck, Ashley, Wilson, Dan, Celeste, and Bryce!"

"Team Japan will consist of Katie, Haruhi, Goten, Kayden, Carita, Low Ki, and Freddie!"

"Hey, wait a second! I'm the only guy on my team!" cried Brendon, looking at his female teammates. Rain was pounding her fists together, looking competitive, and Brandi was eying her lucky dagger closely. "This will not end well."

Kayden seemed overjoyed that he and Carita were once again on a team, while Freddie was disappointed that he had Celeste wouldn't be working together. Low Ki sighed deeply as he looked at his team, but smiled when he saw Katie.

"Well, we are going to kick ass with you on the team," he admitted to her. She nodded and grinned slightly in return, though Brendon took no notice and was still worrying about his team.

"Alright, we can do this," said Marissa, smiling.

"Definitely," agreed Dani giving Marissa a high five, "Girl power!"

"Whether you like your team or not doesn't matter, because you're stuck with them," said Troy, "Now that we've got past that, you all have 10 minutes to gather with your team and you know, prepare and stuff. In ten minutes, we will begin the first event! So, go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Team USA)<em>**

"Alright guys, let's establish our strengths and weaknesses," started Brendon, clearing his throat.

"Woah, who put you in charge, guitar boy? I'm the most athletic, and therefore I should lead, no contest!" Rain's fists were clenched tightly as she stared fiercely at Brendon, but Marissa stepped between them.

"Guys, we don't need a leader!" she sighed, "Let's just go out there and do this."

Brandi rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! I love games!" said Lyanne cheerfully, pulling Vicky and Dani into hugs. "Girl power, right?"

"Yeah, girl power!" shouted Dani, Vicky, Rain, and Marissa. Brandi was still unmotivated, and shrugged half-heartedly. Brendon, meanwhile, was thinking of ways that he could possibly get switched to another team.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Team Brazil)<em>**

"Boy, I'm liking this team," Buck nodded. "It's peaceful, with no arguing!"

"Back off, Wilson! I know you were trying to look down my shirt!" exclaimed Ashley, angrily.

"Liar, I was just trying to get that bug out of your hair!" Wilson defended, reaching over and picking a beetle from the back of her hair and placing it in his mouth, crunching happily as Cody and Bryce stared in disbelief.

"Where did that even come from?" Ashley cried, shaking in panic. "Damn it, I hate this show!"

"Let's try to focus, guys," said Dan, pointing to himself. "I don't exactly have the abs of 'The Situation', so I don't think that I'd be much good in a strength event. Maybe something unorthodox, like sword fighting, or video gaming-

"Yeah, nerdy stuff that's not in an Olympics at all," Bryce scoffed.

"What about MMO-

"Quiet!"

Buck tapped his chin. "How does Troy expect us to plan when we don't know what's in store for us?"

"Nothing Troy does ever makes sense," sighed Celeste, rubbing her arm nervously. "His challenges still scare me."

"Not as much as they scare Freddie," chuckled Wilson, "Which reminds me, I totally need to prank him sometime! I bet I could give him a heart attack if I hid under his bed at night and then popped out and jumped on him, and starting biting his elbows-

"Stop!" shouted Celeste, angered. "Leave him alone."

"Sheesh," muttered Wilson, watching a fly buzz around.

"Let's just go out there and...do it?" suggested Cody, "Whatever it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Team Japan)<em>**

Goten had changed into an orange tracksuit with a blue headband, looking prepared. He was doing pushups on the ground, completely ignoring what Carita was saying, attempting to lead the team.

"Goten, pay attention!" she snapped, but Goten wasn't listening. Only until Katie walked over and yanked him up by his collar did he realize what was going on, taking his headphones out of his ears.

"Oh, my bad, I was just jamming to some Miranda Cosgrove!" he chuckled.

"You listen to Miranda Cosgrove?" asked Low Ki, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Her voice is beautiful!"

"I have no comment."

"Japan is awesome," grinned Haruhi, unintentionally changing the subject. "Team Japan all the way!"

"I'm glad you support them, but we have a challenge at hand," said Carita, "And Freddie has been quiet!"

"Yeah," said Goten, "_Too_ quiet."

Freddie was standing away from the others, quietly looking around, but he instantly became nervous when everyone was staring at him. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"Well," said Low Ki, "That's that. Now, maybe we could establish who is good at what. I want everyone to name their strengths."

"Anime reciting and drawing," smiled Haruhi.

"Writing poetry," admitted Kayden, slightly embarrassed.

"Graffiti," said Katie, thinking.

"I'll send mine in the mail," yawned Goten.

"Alright, this isn't getting us anywhere," muttered Carita, "So I guess we're going to wing it."

"That's probably what the other teams are doing anyway," said Katie, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi-** "When I was 9, I took a trip with my parents to Japan. It was AMAZING! When I was first introduced to the world of anime and manga, I became enamored, unable to resist it! Thank you, Japanese people!"

* * *

><p>After ten minutes had passed, Troy stood in front of the three teams at a podium, clearing his throat as he prepared to speak into a microphone.<p>

"Everyone, the Total Drama Maximum Olympics are about to begin! Who's ready? I'm ready!" announced the host, as he directed the teams towards the starting line of what appeared to be a large track going around the stadium.

"The first challenge is called The Olympic Race!" exclaimed Troy, "Which is inspired by the great Olympic marathons!"

"So, basically a foot race?" asked Brendon. Troy nodded.

"You will run one lap around the track, first to cross the finish line wins the gold, and second to cross wins the silver! So, choose your fastest runner and send them to the starting line!"

Team USA all looked at Brendon, who shook his head.

"I think I'd be better for something else," he disagreed, although Rain was menacingly looming over him. "What about Vicky?"

"Her oversized chest would weigh her down," remarked Brandi, bitterly.

"Actually, I have an idea," smiled Dani, as they sent Vicky to the starting line.

Team Japan decided to send out Freddie due to his usual twitching quirkiness. Goten quickly thought of something, and tossed an energy drink at him, which he caught and cradled to his chest.

"Drink that!" assured Goten, "That will hype you up for sure!"

"S-should I?" asked Freddie to himself, looking at Celeste, who was frowning from the other team's area. Against his will, he opened the can and guzzled it all, his eyes widening. He shakily lined up against Vicky, as well as Cody, who was sent by Team Brazil for his small size and agility.

"Everyone ready?" asked Troy, holding a megaphone. "On your marks, get set, BEGIN!"

The three immediately ran off, with Vicky trailing behind by a few feet. Rain grinned and began her plan, sneaking up behimd Goten and tying him to one of the finish line poles, against his will.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted, "Let me go!"

"Vicky, it's Goten, COME GET HIM!" shouted Rain, watching as Vicky immediately began to pick up speed. Freddie, however, also began to act differently, and suddenly started to run faster, and faster, and faster, his legs moving an impossible speeds. Despite Vicky's raging quest towards Goten, he easily surpassed her shouting wildly as he ran across the finish line and crashed into Kayden, knocking him to the ground.

Vicky finished next, seeing Goten and jumping on him, pulling at his hair as he begged to be freed. Cody, panting, ran across the finish line last, and fell to his knees in exhaustion, looking at his angry teammates, gulping.

"I tried?"

"Well, looks like Freddie wins the Gold for Team Japan! Vicky takes home Silver for Team USA, and Cody and Team Brazil are in last place! That was amusing," the host laughed, looking at Freddie, who was still running around and jumping energetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** /He is holding the empty energy drink can he gave to Freddie./ "Let's just say that I might have helped Freddie out a little bit! He likes energy drinks, so what about this illegal can of Tantrum Energy, huh? It has twenty-seven times the normal amount of caffeine and sugar than in a regular Monster."

"Funny, right?"

* * *

><p>"So, with that being stated, let's move on to our next event! And remember, Freddie, Vicky, and Cody are no longer allowed to compete, so fresh faces in the next event!" Troy said, walking over to a a large pit of mud.<p>

"Oh yes," Kayden grinned, "Is this what I think this is?"

"Probably not, but it IS a mud pit, meaning we are going to the ancient Greek sport of mud wrestling!" declared Troy.

"I'm certain that mud wrestling isn't an ancient Greek event," said Cody, chuckling.

"Well, it was either this or a katana fight, and the katanas won't be here for eight weeks," sighed Troy. "So, who's gonna go for each team?"

"Rain," said all of the members of Team USA simultaneously. She shrugged and rolled her sleeves up, showing off her muscles.

"Um, I think Carita should go," said Kayden, twiddling his thumbs. "I mean, if you want to."

"I agree," said Katie, pushing Carita forward. "Go for it, tough chick."

"Don't touch me," Carita remarked, sighing. "Guess I'll go."

"Hey Ashley," started Dan, "Why don't you-

"Not a chance, loser."

"I'll do it," said Buck, removing his cowboy hat. "Someone's gotta, right? I'm mighty fine with it."

"In that case," started Troy, "Everyone enter the mud pit! Basically wrestle against your opponents, but no punching! Your goal is to somehow get your opponents to forfeit, pin them down for ten seconds or knock them out of the ring somehow. So, with that being said, um...GO!"

Intimidated by Rain, Buck went towards Carita, who leaped on top of him, knocking him into the mud. With her on top of him, he couldn't help but to feel slightly strange, as if he was enjoying it, but he grabbed her arms and flipped her over, assuming his assertiveness.

"Sorry girly, but I'm an ace wrangler back home!" he said, staying strong. Kayden watched in excitement of seeing Carita, but was also slightly jealous of Buck's position in the ring. Rain simply stood, watching them and yawning. Buck's team was loudly cheering him on as he was about to seal victory, the seconds counting down. However, he hesitated, letting up a little bit, allowing her to push him off and regain her stance.

"If you two ladies are done," said Rain, "I'll finish this."

She grabbed Buck and held him above her head with both of her arms. She then used all of her strength to throw the poor cowboy as hard as she could, sending him flying out of the ring and onto the ground, where he lay covered in mud and defeated.

"Alright, you won't defeat me as easily!" shouted Carita running at Rain, tackling her into the mud. Rain arose however, and slammed Carita down, easily keeping her at bay for ten seconds.

"And, Rain wins Gold for Team USA! Carita wins Silver for Team Japan, and once again, Team Brazil wins no medals! Come on guys, you need to pick up the pace! And as for me, I need a pineapple smoothie before we on commercial break," the host walked into the concession stands to retrieve some refreshments.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck- **/He pulls his hat down over his face./ "I'm so ashamed! I can't believe I let her get the best of me, darn it! Well, maybe we can pull together and come back?"

**Cody- **"Okay, Rain definitely scares me. Did you see what she did to Buck? That's just messed up."

**Vicky and Goten-**

**Vicky-** "Why are you in here, you, you, sexy beast!"

**Goten-** /His hands and legs are tied together and his mouth taped up, he's trying to call for help, and Vicky licks his face, muttering about how much she loves to hate him, and his eyes widen in fear./

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued In Part 2!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, as usual. Comments, questions, suggestions, let me know, and I'll get back to you!**

**Until later,**

**The Awesome Ninja Troy  
><strong>


	6. Day 02, Part 02: Great Expectations

**Hey guys! Troy back with another update, just continuing the story along. I do have a few announcements, so bear with me as I...well, announce them.**

**Firstly, I would like to say that updates might be a _little_ slower with college work, but I promise that you will still get more than one chapter per week. (And let's face it, that's pretty good.)**

**Secondly, I'd like to point out that I've made a cool guide for the contestants- the link can be found on my profile. Also, a fan of the story also created a blog expressing his opinions on the story; this link can also be found on my profile.**

**Finally, there's a new poll that you can vote in if you want. It's nothing major, and won't affect the outcome of the story. Or will it? Nah, it won't, it's just for fun. With that piece of information, I'll leave you to your reading. So here's the next chapter...  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**Right...now!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 02, Part 02: Great Expectations)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," grinned Troy, holding his pineapple smoothie. "Before we continue in the Maximum Olympics, let's take a look at the standings, shall we?"<p>

A large screen had been set up at the far end of the stadium, showing the teams in order of first to last.

_**Team Japan: Goten, Haruhi, Carita, Kayden, Low Ki, Katie, Freddie. (1st/2nd Tie), (1 Gold, 1 Silver).  
><strong>_

_**Team USA: Vicky, Rain, Lyanne, Brandi, Dani, Marissa**,** Brendon. (1st/2nd Tie), (1 Gold, 1 Silver).  
><strong>_

_**Team Brazil: Buck, Cody, Ashley, Celeste, Dan, Bryce, Wilson. (3rd Place)**, **(No medals)**_.

"As you can see, Team Brazil is trailing already," said Troy, "And with five more Olympic events, will they be able to make a comeback? Let's find out!"

* * *

><p>The contestants were all gathered in the center of the field, where an intern was awaiting them, holding a clipboard. There were three javelins stuck into the ground, as well as lines of measurement spread across the field.<p>

"What is this?" asked Lyanne, confused. "Are we playing hop scotch?"

"What? No! This is the Javelin Toss Event! Basically, you will use your power to throw the javelin as far as you can into the field, where our intern will get a measurement on it. The person that throws the javelin the farthest will claim victory!"

"Too easy," said Low Ki, rolling his sleeves up, "Leave this one to me, team."

"Go for it," said Goten, who noticed that Freddie was sleeping. While no one was watching, he read the empty Tantrum can that he had given Freddie; side effects included a possibly permanent deep slumber once its energy had worn off. Whistling, he threw the can away, shrugging when his teammates asked why Freddie was asleep.

"Marissa, you haven't competed in an event yet, so why don't you do this one?" asked Brendon politely, before being pushed aside by an annoyed Rain. Marissa smiled and stepped up to the javelin. She started stretching, waving at Goten who smiled in return, much to Bryce's chagrin.

"And who's going to try to redeem Team Brazil?" asked Troy, chuckling.

"Hey, don't count us out yet!" Buck shouted reassuringly, still sore from his earlier pounding. "Who do y'all reckon should go?"

"Let's just get this over with, " muttered Ashley, walking up. "I'll show you losers how it's done."

"Alright Marissa, you are up first!" exclaimed the host. "You may throw when ready!"

Marissa took a deep breath and pulled the javelin out of the ground, holding it steady. A few snickers were heard amongst the other contestants. She then stepped forward and threw it with all of her strength, and it sailed an impressive distance before sticking in the ground again. The intern ran to measure it.

"23.7 feet!" he shouted.

"Wow, that's actually impressive," remarked Troy, "Good job Marissa. Next up, Ashley!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa-** "Wow, I didn't know I had that in me. I guess all the work back home at the farm was useful for building up energy!"

* * *

><p>Ashley scoffed as she picked up the javelin, trying to hold it steady. "This thing won't break a nail, will it?"<p>

"Just THROW IT!" shouted Wilson, annoyed. Ashley slung the javelin out of her hand, where it fell flat on the ground a few feet from her. The intern laughed and measured it, shaking his head.

"4.8 feet," he said slowly. The members of Ashley's team face-palmed, while Low Ki stepped up confidently.

"Alright Low Ki, you may throw when ready," said Troy, watching the intern go deep into the field, expecting a deep throw. Low Ki gathered up his strength, then charged forward, throwing the javelin far into the field with incredible force. However, the poor intern didn't see it coming right towards him; by the time he had, it was too late, and javelin struck him full force across the chest. He was soon carried off of the field on a stretcher by two other interns.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt," Troy said, "Which means Low Ki is disqualified from this event, putting him in last! Marissa wins the Gold for Team USA, and Ashley wins Silver for Team Brazil!"

"Dude, what the hell?" asked Low Ki, angry. "It was an accident, and I obviously deserved to win that."

"Sorry dude, but I have to go by my rules," said Troy, holding his hands up in defense. "So, um, off to the next Olympic Event!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Low Ki**- "So what if that intern can never walk again? I still feel like I was robbed of a win. And Troy has rules? That's new."

* * *

><p>The next event was set up as an insane obstacle course; it started with running through tires, then climbing a brick wall, swinging on ropes across a pit of electric eels, balancing walking across a thin board over another pit of electric eels, and finally climbing another wall and pressing a red button.<p>

"This is the Olympic Obstacle Course of Insanely Awesome Proportions!" cheered Troy, "And my personal favorite. So, who's ready to tackle this behemoth?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's nothing this extreme in the actual Olympics," remarked Bryce.

"You're right," replied Troy, "But this isn't the actual Olympics! This is my world!"

"Oh, then we're definitely screwed," said Brandi, "So who wants to do this one?"

When no one on her team responded, she sighed and walked up, volunteering herself.

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden- **"I felt bad for anyone having to go through that insane obstacle course, and after seeing those electric eels, I remembered my elimination back in TDM. Yeah, electric eels are definitely NOT fun."

**Brandi- **"By the power of thine gods, I shall seeketh revenge for this." /She pauses and puts her hands on her hips./ "No, I don't have to talk like that, but I like it. Got a problem with it? Cthulu could always use a snack."

* * *

><p>"Celeste, want to try this one?" asked Buck, smiling. "If this only the fourth event of seven, boy am I afraid of what else Troy has in store."<p>

"Fine, " she sighed, "Might as well get this over with."

"I'll compete for Team Japan," grinned Katie, stretching. "This is my kind of tough challenge!"

"Brandi, Celeste, and Katie! I feel sorry for you guys," chuckled the host, "Basically, just try to get through the challenge as quickly as possible, first two contestants to reach the buzzer win! If you fall or stumble, you have to keep trying! No quitters, that's lame."

"I think I understand," gulped Celeste, glancing at Freddie on the opposite team. When she saw that he was sleeping and not paying attention, she felt angry for a moment, and almost missed when Troy blew the whistle to begin. Katie immediately took a lead at getting through the tires, while Brandi and Celeste were stumbling.

"Come on, ladies! Don't let your fans down!" shouted Kayden, before being hit by Carita. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't cheer for the enemies, idiot!" she exclaimed angrily. The fans in the crowd were cheering wildly, some shouting "Go Katie!", some shouting "Go Celeste!" some shouting "Go Brandi!", and even some shouting "Down With Goten!", to the delight of Vicky.

"Why the hate?" asked Goten, sadly. "I'm the fan favorite!"

"I think those are Vicky's fans," said Brendon, pointing to the crowd that was booing Goten's team and holding up posters of Vicky.

"She has fans? Learn something new every day," said Goten, rubbing the rope burns on his wrists and glancing at Vicky, creepily staring at him. "I'm scared, Brendon."

Meanwhile, Katie was climbing over the wall, while Brandi and Celeste were just reaching it. Katie reached the top and stood for a moment, glaring at the ropes and grabbing one, attempting to swing across. She barely made it, but had to kneel and recover her strength. Meanwhile, Brandi grabbed a rope and swung across as well, landing on top of Katie awkwardly. The two girls stared at eachother for a moment before pushing eachother off and continuing. Celeste grabbed a rope, but was not strong enough to hold on as it went across. Her hand slipped, sending her crashing into the electric eel pool.

"No!" shouted Wilson, "Get up! Get up! They should have let me done this!"

"No one was stopping you," said Bryce, shrugging.

Katie and Brandi were fighting it out for a lead as they balanced carefully on the balance beams. Celeste was still recovering from the electric eel shock, and was shakily trying to climb her way back onto the course.

"Sorry Brandi, but I'm winning this gold!" shouted Katie as she climbed ahead of Brandi on the final wall. The cultist, however, was not finished yet; she grabbed Katie's ankle and pulled her down, climbing over her and reaching the top, pounding the buzzer. Katie followed soon after, and hit the buzzer as well.

"I have to admit," said Katie, "That was quick thinking. Good job."

"Whatever, it was nothing," shrugged Brandi, tucking her hands into her pockets. Troy cleared his throat.

"And Brandi wins Gold for Team USA! Katie wins Silver for Team Japan, and Team Brazil wins nothing! I'm not sure what Celeste was thinking, but man, that was just bad!" exclaimed Troy, shaking his head.

"Hey, you couldn't have done any better!" Celeste was soaking wet and still shaking from the eels. "That was just cold, Troy."

She looked at Freddie, who was still sleeping casually. She sighed in disappointment; she felt as if she needed someone to hold her after the traumatic experience, but her paranoid spazz of a boyfriend was still suffering from the side effects of tantrum.

"Odds are," noted Dan, looking at his IPad screen, "We have a 13.9% of winning this challenge!"

"Never tell me the odds," said Cody, shaking his head.

"It's alright! We can come back!" Buck smiled, trying to keep things positive. Wilson looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What have you been smoking, bro?" he asked, snickering.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck-** "I honestly want to keep things positive! We won't win by being negative, will we? Although...we are sucking." /He sighs./

**Rain- **"I'm actually very impressed to see that I'm not the only one on my team with athletic ability. Vicky, Brandi, and Marissa have surprised me so far, but I'm still not sure about Lyanne..."

**Lyanne- **"I want to play one of these games! One time, in middle school, my teacher told me that I was a special as this Ed guy! I don't know who Ed is, but he must be like, a genie or something. Isn't that awesome?"

* * *

><p>"The next Olympic event will be swimming!" Troy pointed to a massive pool, which was complete with a starting line and finish line. "Basically, it will be a swimming race, so this will be pretty quick. And who shall be competing?"<p>

"Me!" exclaimed Wilson, running up already dressed in a bathing suit and swimmer's cap. "I need to bring some redemption to my team."

"I'll go!" Haruhi piped up, running off to get changed. Lyanne also volunteered, and came back in her bikini a few moments later alongside Haruhi.

"Looking good, ladies!" Dan gave a thumbs up, chuckling. Haruhi blushed, though no one noticed. Wilson looked excited and ready to go, eagerly awaiting being able to jump into the water.

"Alright, on my count, you will jump into the water and swim for your lives! One, two, THREE!"

The race started with the three competitors splashing water everywhere as they dived in. Although Lyanne and Haruhi were trying their hardest, Wilson easily paddled past them, whistling. He then changed his style; he went underwater and swam underwater for the remaining duration of the race. Nonetheless, he still crossed the finish line first, popping up and spitting water all over Troy.

"Wilson wins," said Troy slowly, shaking off the water. He watched as Lyanne crossed the finish line next, just ahead of Haruhi. "And Lyanne gets second place!"

Team Brazil cheered for Wilson, the winner of their first gold medal.

"Yeah, second place!" shouted Lyanne, pulling Brendon in for a hug. Katie looked jealous for a moment, but shrugged it off and looked disappointingly at the otaku who had finished last in the challenge.

"Aw, damn it," said Haruhi, upset. "This is more upsetting than the new Pokemon series, you know, the one that doesn't have Brock and ruined the original story lines by having Meowth become a good guy! Those bastards!"

"What?" asked Carita, confused.

"Oh nothing," replied the anime fanatic, "Just venting."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi- **/She is still venting about how much the new Pokemon series is a betrayal to the original./

**Wilson and Brandi-**

**Wilson-** "See? That's how it's done! I swam in the sewers in TDM2 and grabbed people easily, and I won TDM3 by swimming on a tire. Guess I'm a natural born swimmer."

**Brandi-** "But hon, you didn't win TDM3. Buck won."

**Wilson-** I thought we agreed that I was the canon winner! If I hadn't gotten taken to the white place, I so would have won! I hope Buck still remembers that he owes me..."

**Brandi-** /She rolls her eyes./

* * *

><p>"That leaves just two more events," noted Troy, glancing at the screen. "So far, Team USA has a dominating lead with three Gold medals and three Silver medals. Team Japan follows with one Gold and two Silver, and Team Brazil remains in last with one Gold and one Silver! This is where it gets interesting!"<p>

"Troy!" exclaimed Goten, raising his hand. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can I have your pineapple smoothie?"

"What? No!"

"Let's get to the point, please," whined Ashley, "What torture is in store for us next?"

"Well, this next event will take place at the beach, so I'll need everyone to follow me out of the stadium," he said, leading the three teams out of the loud, cheering stadium and onto the beach, where three small sailboats were sitting in the water.

"Boats!" shouted Goten, excited. "Now, where's T-Pain when you need him?"

"This is the sail boating event, where you will use these small boats to glide across the water and collect as many flags from the water as you can without crashing! Once you crash, or fall of the boat, then your score will be counted by the number of flags you went down with."

Goten, eager, ripped off his clothes, revealing that he was wearing a red speedo. Some of the other contestants cringed, but Vicky was simply staring; blood began to trickle from her nose as she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Vicky-** "G..Goten...speedo...AH! Why does he tempt me so much?"

* * *

><p>Dan and Bryce looked at eachother, but Bryce eventually decided to step up with a sigh. Dani happily joined the trio, stepping onto the boat as she prepared herself for the challenge. Goten looked pumped and determined.<p>

"Good luck, you guys!" Dani said cheerfully. Goten and Bryce hardly paid her any attention, however, and were looking at eachother as rivals.

"You're going down, bro!" exclaimed Goten, pumping his fist into the air.

"I think not," muttered Bryce, casting a backwards glance at Marissa, who was smiling at both of them.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Troy blew his whistle and the boats started off. Goten found himself bumping into Bryce's boat, attempting to knock the schemer off, but to no avail, as he quickly maneuvered away from Goten. Dani, however, had gathered a single flag, before Goten slammed into her boat, sending her flying into the water. She ducked as Bryce's boat glided over her.

Goten grabbed three flags as he sailed in a circle, while Bryce grabbed three as well, in pursuit of Goten.

"You might want to speed it up a bit, Bryce!" he shouted, grabbing another flag. Suddenly, he stopped, grinning. Bryce, unable to turn away, collided into Goten's boat, and the other nineteen contestants cringed as pieces of the boats and flags flew everywhere.

Goten resurfaced, holding his fist high in the air. "Yeah baby!"

"And Goten takes the Gold! Bryce, not bad, winning a Silver medal for Team Brazil! Dani, however, placed last! So, with one final event in store for you guys, Team Brazil is still behind, but has a slim chance to tie it up!" announced Troy, rubbing his hands together. "Kayden, Brendon, and Dan, I hope you are prepared for the final event!"

"...right after this commercial break!"

All of the contestants groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Bryce- **"Our only chance is Dan? Oh, now I remember why I hate this show. Well, there's several reasons, but I'd hate to keep you guys awake for hours with the tales of misery and horror that I've been through on this show. Sometimes I think that I should never have voted Marissa off in TDM2. Is this guilt I'm feeling?"

**Carita- **"So our team only has to win one medal this time to stay ahead of Team Brazil no matter what. Should be easy, right? Not right. I'm not entirely sure what kind of faith I have in Kayden."

**Rain- **"Ha, no way our team can lose now! This is what I like! Winning!"

**Brendon- **"I feel like I've done a pretty good job at leading my team so far. Alright, alright, I haven't been leading anything. But hey, I'm still going to give it my best in this final event...whatever it may be."

**Marissa- **"I think we're going to win!"/ She pauses as she sees something in the confessional./ "Ew, it's a rat! Get away!" /She is scared and runs out of the confessional screaming./

**Dan- **"Woah, a rat! Awesome, I shall call you Pepe! I bet this little guy's got some skills! Well, see you later, Pepe!" /He pets the rat on the head, leaving the confessional./

**Wilson- **/He is chewing something, slowly. He swallows it in satisfaction, then coughs up a piece of fur, which he quickly grabs and hides./ "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Team USA: Brandi, Brendon, Dani, Lyanne, Marissa, Rain, Vicky. (1st place)<strong>

**Team Japan: Carita, Freddie, Goten, Haruhi, Katie, Kayden, Low Ki. (2nd Place)**

**Team Brazil: Ashley, Bryce, Buck, Celeste, Cody, Dan, Wilson. (3rd Place)**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for Part 2! Expect the final part of Day 2 to be coming very, very soon.<strong>

**Will Team Brazil make a comeback in the final event? Will Freddie ever wake up? Will Pepe ever be seen again? (No.)  
><strong>

**Why am I asking you all of this, I'm the writer! But hey, feel free to theorize!**

**Anyways...  
><strong>

**For now, I must say adios!**

**(That's French for goodbye.)**


	7. Day 02, Part 03: The Last Gold Medalist

**And thus, here is the conclusion to Day 02! Quickly, might I add. But such is how life works, right? Something like that.**

**Warning- This chapter contains scenes of drama. No, I'm not joking, there's some dramatic stuff in this chapter. If you can't handle it, I recommend picking up a Dr. Suess book instead, because those are much more user friendly. I'll eliminate your favorite characters just for the heartbreak reaction; you won't see that in "The Cat In The Hat", but in this story, it might very well be possible. This is just a warning that should have been posted chapters ago, but I am forgetful just like all of you. After reading this long author's note, you've probably forgotten that you're about to read a chapter of TDM5!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That was quite a mouthful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 02, Part 03: The Last Gold Medalist<strong>

* * *

><p>"And we are back, " said Troy, "Just about to begin the final event of our Olympics! With Team USA having secured immunity, Team Brazil looks to tie with Team Japan for second place, which would constitute an exciting tiebreaker!"<p>

The crowd of Maximum Stadium cheered loudly, all rooting for their favorites. The three competing in the final event, Kayden, Dan, and Brendon, were lined up and staring at what appeared to be a large statue of Troy, holding a large unlit torch in each hand, with the symbol of the Olympics imprinted on its chest. Three winding stone stairways completed the statue, each leading into a tunnel that came through to a small ledge on the statue's chest.

"I know what you're thinking," nodded the host, "And you are all right! That statue doesn't resemble me at all! My nose is not that big! Now, for the challenge, this shall be the ultimate test of Olympics! Lighting the torch!"

"You can't be serious," said Celeste, shaking her head. "They'll die if they try scaling that!"

"No! Well, maybe," admitted Troy, "But they are smart kids! Except maybe for Kayden."

"Hey!"

Dan looked at his team nervously, then back at the statue, gaining confidence. "I can win this! I hope..."

"Troy, do I really have to compete in this if my team already has immunity?" asked Brendon, obviously intimidated by the extreme challenge. The host nodded, smirking, and Brendon took a deep breath. "Well, better make the best of this."

Troy handed each of the three a miniature lit torch. "Tread the long stairways up the statue, while keeping your flame lit, and make it to one of the giant torches! Then, use your fire to light the torch, winning the final Gold medal! Win the Silver medal by lighting the remaining torch, or by keeping your flame lit longer than your remaining opponent. If your flame goes out, you lose automatically, but if all three of you lose your flames without someone lighting a torch, then you all have to restart!"

"Sounds complicated," said Kayden, "But I can do this! For you..." He looked at Carita, smiling.

"Win a blow the whistle, you will head towards the statue and begin climbing the winding stairways!" the host held his shiny whistle high for everyone to see. "And yeah, I realize that you'll have to climb across the statue's chest to reach the arms, and climbing while holding a flaming torch is damn near impossible, but that's the fun of it, right?"

"No," whimpered the three competitors at the same time. Unexpectedly, the whistle sounded, and the startled trio all raced towards their respective stairways, each running as fast as they could while protecting their flames from extinguishing.

Dan paused for a moment to catch his breath, but realized that he had steadily made his way to the end of the stairway. He was puzzled as to how to climb across the chest while holding the torch, and decided that attempting to jump across to the arm would not be logical. Kayden and Brendon, who had also reached the statue's chest, stared in amazement at the task in front of them.

Brendon put the handle of his torch in his mouth, carefully angling the flames away from his face, and began to climb using both hands.

"Not so fast!" shouted Kayden, running and grabbing onto a ledge, right behind Brendon. Soon, he realized that without a free hand, he'd be unable to continue his way across, and sulked as he was stuck. Dan, meanwhile, stabbed the handle of the torch into the statue's cervices, using it as a tool to climb across; it singed his wrist a few times, but he managed to make it across to the arm.

"Yes!" exclaimed Buck, "Dan's got it!"

Dan ran over and held his flame to the torch, lighting it in victory, and flexing his nonexistent muscles. Brendon, meanwhile, climbed up on the arm and grabbed hold of his torch again, casually walking down the arm to claim second place.

Kayden, in a last ditch effort, and determined not to be upstaged by Brendon, threw his flaming torch as a hard as he could threw the air. In dramatic motion, it spun through the air, directly towards the large unlit torch...and then the flame went out. The smoking stick bounced off and fell to the ground, useless. Brendon looked confused for a second, but quickly used his own flame to light the torch, winning the Silver medal.

"Well, that didn't work," chuckled Kayden, nervously. He looked down at his teammates, who were glaring at him. "Can I just stay up here?"

"Alright! Dan wins Gold for Team Brazil, and since Kayden failed in the most epic way possible, that means that Brazil is now tied with Japan for second place!" exclaimed Troy, "And that also means that those two teams will compete in a special tiebreaker event!"

The crowd went wild, but the members of Team Japan were not quite as happy.

"Before we begin, each team will select in private who they want to compete in the mystery tiebreaker! Just to make this more interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden- **"Wow, I guess I really blew it, huh? Hey, at least I'll be remembered for something! Even if it is "That Guy Who Failed Really Badly". Not my smoothest moment, especially in front of Carita...but she's a forgiving person, I think."

**Carita- **"What a loser! I promise you, that if we lose this tiebreaker, he's gone! I don't care how in love with me he is, that was just stupid!"

**Dan- **"How did I do that? Well, I watch alot of action movies and stuff, so I guess I picked up on some cool climbing skills. Either that, or I got extremely lucky. Either way, that was an awesome win for my team! I'm a gold medalist! I want to thank my mom, and her amazing chocolate chip cookies. And also for letting me stay up past my bedtime sometimes. Alright, I do that all the time, you just don't know it. Oh wait, erase that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Team Japan)<strong>_

"Let's see," said Carita, pointing to Kayden. "We have to pick someone for the tiebreaker, and it will definitely not be you!"

"But-

"Not happening."

"I'm still tired from that obstacle course," admitted Katie, rubbing her sore shoulder. "What about...

"What about Goten or Low Ki? They were strong when they competed earlier," suggested Haruhi, pointing to Freddie. "He won't be much help, he's still sleeping."

"If they choose Wilson, which they probably will, I'm not going up against him!" Goten shook his head. "That dude is crazier than I am!"

"I think Carita should go," shrugged Low Ki. "I think you could handle Wilson."

"I guess," she sighed, spitting her gum out. "Let's go win these Olympics!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Team Brazil)<em>**

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" asked Dan, Bryce, Buck, Celeste, Ashley, and Cody in unison. Wilson laid on the ground, holding his stomach, moaning in pain, until he coughed up another bit of fur.

"I think that rat gave me indigestion..."

"Pepe, no!" exclaimed Dan, in horror.

"Oh man," complained Cody, "Our strongest player is down! Now who's going to compete in the tiebreaker?"

"Well," said Buck, "I reckon that I shall do it!"

"You sure? You didn't do so well in the first challenge," said Bryce, matter-of-factly. "I personally think that Dan should do it."

"No, no, I feel like I've got something to prove!" Buck stood his ground, smiling confidently. "I have to prove that I'm a man!"

Dan and Cody clapped in respect.

"Be careful," said Celeste, looking nervous.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"And, Team Japan selects Carita! Team Brazil selects Buck!" announced Troy. The cowboy immediately began to regret his choice, clutching his hat tightly against his chest.<p>

"Is it too late to send out someone else?" he asked, already knowing the answer before the host even replied.

"No way! And now, the tiebreaker has been set up while you were all not paying attention!" he said, motioning to the large pool of jelly that had been set up. Over the pool was a balance beam, and two giant cotton swabs were laid against the side of it.

"Oh yes," grinned Carita.

"Oh no," frowned Buck, gulping. "Again I ask, can I pull a switcheroo?"

Ignoring Buck, Troy continued. "Simple: use your giant cotton swab to try to knock your opponent off of the beam and into the jello! Winner takes all, while the loser's team will be sent to the elimination ceremony tonight."

"So take your positions, guys!"

They stood on the beam, holding the oversized cotton swabs and looking eachother in the eyes.

"Going to give up again?" asked Carita, gripping her weapon tightly.

"No way, sister!" Buck replied fiercely, although on the inside he wasn't quite as sure.

On the sidelines, the members of Team USA were relaxing and enjoying refreshments. Rain, Vicky, Brandi, and Lyanne were all rooting for Carita, while Brendon, Marissa, and Dani were all rooting for Buck; both sides agreed that Carita would probably win, though.

As the whistle sounded, Buck carefully took a step towards Carita, then swung, though she easily parried it and pushed him backwards. He nearly lost his balance, but managed to recover and hit her in the stomach. She retaliated by aiming for his legs, but he blocked her blows as well.

"Ready to give up, Bucky boy?" she asked, menacingly.

"Not a chance!" replied the cowboy, gaining a ton of confidence and smacking the large cotton swab right out of her hands; it splashed into the jello below. Defenseless, she stood shocked as Buck raised his weapon for the final blow to knock her in.

"You won't," she said, biting her lip. He hesitated for a moment, but when he heard his teammates cheering him on, he delivered the swing into her chest. He didn't expect her to grab the end of the weapon though, and yank it straight of of his hands.

With the tables turned, Buck was unable to react as the swab slammed into his chest, sending him spiraling over the side into the jello. His cowboy hat lay on the beam at Carita's feet, and with a great satisfaction she kicked it in and held her arms high in victory, the crowd going wild.

"Well," sighed Buck, "At least this jello is green."

He turned to see Goten sitting in the jello alongside him, holding a spoon. "Right you are, Buck my man!"

"Team Brazil," said Troy, disappointed. "I'll see you seven at elimination tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita- **"Yeah, who's the most badass chick on this show? That deserves some credit, just saying."

**Brendon-** "Wow, poor Buck. Maybe he should consider getting himself a lucky shirt! Or a lucky girlfriend." /He smiles, thinking of Katie./

**Goten- **"I think I need to get rid of the rest of this Tantrum before someone suspects something. My only problem is that it will probably burn through the ground if I try to pour it out...oh man, what to do?"

* * *

><p>Wilson was lying on his bed, his stomach still upset. Brandi was sitting with him, trying to soothe him, but was annoyed when Goten walked into the room, whistling. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment.<p>

"What do you want, foolish one?" she asked.

"I'm just stopping by to visit my good friend Wilson!" he said, happily. The cultist stood up and walked over to the door.

"Well, I'm going to go get an icepack, so don't do anything thou will regret," she warned, before closing the door behind her. Wilson looked up at Goten and halfheartedly grinned, still in pain from the indigestion.

"I've got some medicine for you, buddy!" said Goten, placing his remaining can of Tantrum Energy in Wilson's hand. "Drink that, and I'm sure you'll feel alot better!"

"If you say so," said Wilson, chugging the drink and tossing the can aside. He burped loudly. "I do feel a little better, although I suddenly have the urge to climb Mount Everest in a lightning storm."

"Yeah, I figured that would happen."

* * *

><p>Brandi walked down the hallway into the kitchen, where Cody was chewing on a cookie. Startled, he nearly dropped his glass of milk, but managed to save himself some great humiliation just in time. "Brandi, what brings you here?"<p>

"Don't talk to me, mortal," replied the cultist, opening the freezer and searching for an ice pack. Cody sighed, walking over to her.

"I know you don't like me," he started, slowly.

"Really? What was your first clue?" asked Brandi, sarcastically. She found an ice pack and shut the freezer door loudly, storming past Cody, who attempted to follow. "Find someone else to lie to and vote off, why don't you."

Cody was taken aback, and left standing in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "Alright, I'll admit...that hurt a little bit. Why can't she see that I've changed?" /He sighs deeply./

* * *

><p>Katie was leaning against the wall in the hallway, casually listening to music. Low Ki noticed this and walked over to her, smiling. She took her headphones out and turned to face him. "What's up?"<p>

"I just wanted to praise you for your excellence in that challenge today," he shrugged, "It was really impressive."

"Thanks, but I didn't win," she shrugged.

"Still," he said, walking away. "It's always nice to hear a compliment."

She watched him walk away, thinking about his words, when Brendon appeared, startling her. He leaned in to kiss her, thankful that both of them were immune for the moment, at least.

* * *

><p>Kayden, walking around outside, decided to enter the gym, if for no other reason than to vent out his frustrations. As he opened the doors, he immediately noticed Rain lifting weights, shouting at herself to work harder. She stopped when she noticed Kayden, snarling.<p>

"You really coming here to work out?" she asked, "Because you sure as hell need it."

"Funny," he sighed, sitting on the bench. "I just really want to be noticed."

"By Carita?"

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging. "I guess it's just this inner thing; I've always had it easy in life, until these reality shows, and now all of a sudden it seems like no one cares to know who I am, and it just sucks."

"Don't feel down," assured Rain, stretching. "You just have to give yourself a drive to win. Remember, respect is earned. So instead of sitting here whining to me, get out there and earn yourself some respect! With that, you'll have Carita in no time."

"Thanks, that's actually helpful," he said, walking over to the gym doors.

"Yeah, but you will tell no one that I was nice to you," she warned, glaring.

"Oh, no worries!" Kayden chuckled, leaving the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "Rain actually isn't as scary as she seems. She's still scary, but I do think that she could find a boyfriend around here! Maybe Cody would be interested, since I don't think the poor guy is ever going to get anywhere with Brandi."

* * *

><p>"Freddie! Wake up!" exclaimed Celeste, shaking her boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall on the floor of the hotel lobby. "Oh man, he's been asleep ever since that first challenge!"<p>

"Maybe he was tired from all of that running," suggested Dan, walking up alongside Haruhi and Lyanne.

"I don't know," sighed Celeste, "But this is just too much stress, and I want to make sure he's alright."

"Once, in this one anime, this guy was asleep for seven years, and then he died in an explosion," smiled Haruhi, thoughtfully. "Does that help?"

"No!"

"Oh, sorry," the otaku replied, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Anyone want to grab dinner before the ceremony?"

"I'm too tired to eat," chuckled Dan, putting his hands behind his head. "But I could use some Mountain Dew."

"Oh, I want some!" said Lyanne, cheerfully, looking at Celeste. "Wanna come too?"

"I should probably stay with Freddie," she said, looking at him sleeping on the floor, peacefully. "Although...he does look peaceful. I suppose I'll go for a bit, but I'll have to immediately come back for him."

She stood up slowly and walked with the others to the dining area, looking back once with a worried expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Celeste-** "I felt really bad about leaving Freddie there alone. I know that he would never leave me, and but I promise that when he wakes up, I'll be there for him every step of the way." /She smiles./ "Because that's what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost," muttered Bryce, leaning against the wall. He looked at his companion, Ashley. "So, who do you think we should vote for?"<p>

"I won't vote you if you don't vote me," she said, simply. "The rest I could care less about."

"Such a hard task," chuckled Bryce, joking. "I'm obviously voting someone who didn't win. Who does that leave?"

"The losers, duh. But do you know who I'm thinking?"

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Bryce-** "Although I don't completely agree with this, I guess I'll vote with Ashley on this one."

**Dan-** "This is a difficult choice, but one that I feel must be made."

**Ashley-** "Easiest choice ever. Obviously, I just don't like you."

**Celeste-** "Again, I hate to vote anyone off, but Ashley wasn't the most spirited person on our team today. On the other hand, Wilson making jokes about Freddie wasn't really nice, and he's really bizarre. Why are the choices always so hard?"

**Cody-** "This isn't personal, but I'm voting for Wilson. Alright, that is kind of personal, but I have to vote someone! I'm not a totally bad guy though, don't get me wrong."

**Wilson-** "I'm feeling drowsy..."

**Buck-** "Well, I think I'm gonna go with Cody, just because of how poorly he performed. I hope he doesn't go, though. Also, I'd like to get rid of all of those fan fictions about me and Cody that I've been reading about!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ceremony)<strong>

Troy grinned as he stood behind a table with twenty-one Maximum Trophies on it, all glistening in the lights of the stadium.

"First off, losers need to use their voting devices to vote off one of their own! You seven know who you are," said the host. Bryce, Ashley, and Buck made their choices pretty quickly, and the others followed fairly quickly. Goten, swaying back and forth in apparent exhaustion, randomly pressed a button, not even looking at it.

"Let us begin!"

He threw trophies to the members of Team USA first: Brendon, Vicky, Dani, Lyanne, Rain, Marissa, and Brandi. They happily caught the trophies, although Vicky held hers very tightly to her chest, causing a few stares.

"The next set of trophies go to the runner-ups of the challenge, Goten, Carita, Low Ki, Katie, Kayden, Haruhi, and Freddie!"

Freddie, still sleeping soundly, had been place in one of the seats safely next to Celeste. She caught his trophy for him before it hit him in the face, and placed it gently in his lap, glancing at the other contestants up for elimination while she felt nervous.

Bryce sat confidently, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Dan on the other hand was quite nervous, with his fists clutched up close to his chest, awaiting the results of the vote in fear and anticipation. Buck and Cody both had his fingers crossed tightly, while Ashley looked annoyed and bored. Wilson yawned, hardly even paying attention.

"You seven," started Troy, looking at the results of the vote. "One of you has spent your final day as a contestant of this show! As for the others, you are safe and will receive this shiny trophies."

"Starting off, trophies go to Dan, Bryce, Ashley, and Buck!"

The four caught their trophies happily, especially Buck, who exclaimed "Yee-Haw!"

"Ashley is safe?" asked Carita, laughing. "That's actually pretty funny."

"Shut up," replied the mean girl.

Cody, Celeste, and Wilson all looked at eachother, although the tired Wilson was trying his hardest to stay awake. Troy held two trophies in his hand, tempting them. Brandi looked nervously at her boyfriend.

"The next trophy," said Troy, "Goes to...

...Wilson!"

Unable to focus, the trophy hit Wilson in the face, and he fell backwards in the stands, now fully asleep from the side effects of Tantrum. As he snored quietly, the bottom two were both shaking as they stared at the final trophy.

"I can't leave Freddie, I made a promise," whispered Celeste, biting her lip.

"I can't leave yet, I haven't gotten Brandi to forgive me yet," said Cody, sadly, still crossing his fingers.

"Tonight," said Troy, clearing his throat, "This final trophy goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cody."

The geek stood up in joy as he caught his trophy, but still looked sadly at Celeste. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, and began to say something, but at that very moment, Freddie awoke, looking around in confusion.

"Gah, what's going on? Oh Jesus, it's the apocalypse! I've been asleep for seven years, haven't I?" he asked, standing and twitching severely. Dan and Goten looked at eachother, shocked, before Dan cleared his throat.

"Dude, you have really bad timing," said the nerd, depressingly. "Your girlfriend just got eliminated."

Freddie looked at everyone who had their trophies, then at Celeste, who was preparing to walk to the boat of losers. "W-what? No! She can't leave! Not now!"

"Sorry man," said Troy, "But that's how the game works, I'm afraid."

"I'll quit in her place! LET ME! PLEASE!" Freddie began to shout in a panic, before being slapped loudly; time seemed to stand still for a moment as everyone stared at the person who had slapped him; it was Celeste.

"Freddie, listen!" she pleaded, her eyes tearing up. "I don't want to leave, and I know you don't want me to leave. But I know the real you, Freddie! You are better than this! I know that you can be a man and handle this without me!"

"You don't need me anymore."

Everyone was shocked by this comment, especially Freddie.

"W-What?" he stammered, stunned.

"Freddie, I love you with all of my heart, and I believe in you. But tonight I learned something; you need to be able to handle things on your own, for the times when I'm not there for you. Since I've been with you, I've seen you grow and become more of a man than you think you are. Just believe in yourself, and express your heart, and you'll be able to handle anything," she smiled, then pulled him in for a kiss.

Most of the other contestants clapped for the couple, and Freddie pulled away, nodding slowly.

"I'll miss you," he said, sadly.

"But we will see eachother again," assured Celeste, hugging him one final time as the boat pulled up. She walked down the dock, turning to wave at some people, before she stepped onto the boat and it left the island. Freddie stood at the end of the dock, watching the boat disappear into the distance. Dan and Buck walked up to him, and Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright, man?" he asked, sympathetically. Freddie sighed, the shock of everything still hitting him.

"Y-yeah, I just need some time alone," he said, sitting on the edge of the dock as his two concerned fellow contestants left him alone to stare into the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody- **"I'm grateful to be safe, but who would vote Celeste off? She's so nice! And I feel really bad for Freddie."

**Bryce-** "I'm starting to feel a little bit guilty about voting Celeste off. Maybe Ashley's right though, she and Freddie could be a major threat as a couple and stuff. Plus, nice people never get anywhere in the world..."

**Vicky- **/She's updating her blog on her laptop./ "Like, oh my God! The Celeddie fan base will be crushed by this! Also, is Buck/Cody still a possibility? I'm definitely going to add a new page for that...what do you think, Goten?"

/Goten is tied up once again, staring at the camera with terrified eyes./

"That's what I thought, too!"

* * *

><p>Dani inserted the disk she had stolen into her laptop, smiling as she though of all of the information about the contestants that could be used. A screen popped up, however, that was asking for a password. Dani angrily slammed her fist on the desk. Then, she realized something.<p>

"Oh Vicky, you are so, so predictable," she smiled, typing "Goten" and gaining full access to the contents of the disk.

"Success."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Ashley- **Celeste

**Bryce- **Celeste**  
><strong>

**Buck- **Cody**  
><strong>

**Celeste- **Wilson**  
><strong>

**Cody- **Wilson**  
><strong>

**Dan- **Cody**  
><strong>

**Wilson- **Celeste

_Celeste- 3_

_Cody- 2_

_Wilson- 2_

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Hiro, Celeste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And with a saddening elimination, one of the nicest TDM5 contestants says farewell. I'll miss her too, but not as much as Freddie. How do you think he must feel right now?<strong>

**Now we are down to 20 contestants; remember, anyone is in danger of being eliminated, so watch out for your favorite characters as the story continues into Day 3.**

**After Day 3 will be the show's first "Aftermath" chapter, which isn't a big deal, but still an important part of the storyline! So you can look forward to that, as well as many more exciting challenges ahead.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The ultimate battle of good and evil begins**...

**-Troy**


	8. Day 03, Part 01: Comic Book Characters

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, and keep in mind that your positive encouragement fuels my writing passion. (That sounded cool, didn't it?)**

**Also, the results of my poll seem to be leaning towards the "Kick Off Brendon" option...interesting. That's quite hilarious, actually. Regardless, I will post a new poll soon, as soon as I think of something...**

**With two contestants gone, this season is just starting to heat up! With several questions left unanswered, we continue into Day 03, which I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So yeah...enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03, Part 01: Comic Book Characters<br>**

* * *

><p>"Last time, on Total Drama Maximum 5!"<p>

"Our contestants competed in our very own version of the Olympic Games! Some, like Rain, dominated! Other, like Kayden, failed miserably. Goten's decision to 'help' Freddie out was a mistake, and the paranoid spazz was left asleep for most of the episode! Brendon's all girl team turned out to be very competitive, and very effective, winning the challenge with ease!"

"When it came down to a tiebreaker, Buck was forced to man up and face Carita! Unfortunately, he still lost, sending his team to elimination, where the kind-hearted Celeste was voted off, just as Freddie awoke! Isn't that irony?"

"After saying goodbye, and leaving Freddie with words of courage, Celeste left us with twenty remaining contestants. As the drama unfolds, who will bite the dust in today's _super_ awesome challenge? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned, for Total Drama Maximum 5!"

"The Final Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song*<strong>

* * *

><p>Goten yawned as he slowly got out of his bed and made his way over to his room's private shower, making sure to grab a towel before he shut the door behind him. Once he was undressed and in the shower, he was humming loudly when all of a sudden he noticed a shadow on the other side of the curtains.<p>

Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled the curtains back...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Vicky smiled, her camera's flash blinding the poor showering goofball. "Wait until I post THESE on the blog!"

As if to emphasize her insanity, she completely tore the curtains down, exposing Goten, who was attempting to cover himself up best he could.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** "How did she get in my room? Oh man, this is getting extremely creepy! Why can't she stalk Brendon instead? That would be alot funnier."

/He looks around, suspiciously./

"I have to keep an eye out, she could be anywhere!"

/Someone knocks on the confessional loudly, and Goten exclaims "Gah!" and opens the door quickly, slamming it into the person knocking, who is revealed to be Kayden, twitching on the ground in pain./

"I regret nothing!"

/He runs out of the confessional quickly./

* * *

><p>"You are going down, shrimp!" exclaimed Rain, engaged in an arm wrestling contest with Low Ki. She seemed to be winning, and sealed her victory by slamming his arm to the table, standing up to the sound of Katie, Brendon, Dani, Buck, Cody, and Lyanne clapping. Brandi and Wilson stood nearby, watching as well.<p>

"Impressive," remarked Katie, "But I think I can take you."

"Wait! I want to try," grinned Cody, taking a seat. The others were laughing at the scrawny underdog challenging a far superior opponent. He took a seat, positioning his arm and placing his hand in Rain's, casting a glance over at Brandi, whom he was trying to impress.

"Begin!" announced Brendon. Immediately, Rain slammed Cody's arm down onto the table, listening in satisfaction as he screamed in pain and humiliation. He held his sore arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"Sorry," muttered Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "What was I thinking?"

**Brandi-** "Cody is not as smart as he thinks he is. Doth thou think that I can be easily impressed by such a pathetic attempt at showcasing strength? Please, spare me."

* * *

><p>Freddie was in his room alone, quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at the picture in his hands of Celeste; he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, and even though he knew she wouldn't like it, he really didn't want to continue in the competition.<p>

"Knock knock?" asked Haruhi, poking her head in his dark room. She turned on the lights, startling Freddie, who nearly jumped into the air. "Why are you in this dark room all by yourself? I'm pretty sure you're not a vampire."

"Leave me alone," he muttered, hiding the picture of Celeste in his pocket. The anime fanatic looked at him curiously, then walked over and sat down next to him, hugging him.

"I guess you really miss Celeste, huh?" Haruhi asked, sadly. "Just cheer up a bit! You'll see her again! And what she said to you was really nice, so you should really make her proud by swallowing your sadness and giving it your all!"

"T-thanks," he stuttered, surprised by Haruhi's thoughts.

"I honestly don't know where that came from," she chuckled nervously, thinking. "Maybe I was having one of those iconic anime moments where a seemingly useless background character actually makes an impact on the storyline."

"Oh."

"My point is that you have to be positive and confident!" she continued. "After all, what have you got to lose?"

Freddie stood up, remembering Celeste's words. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi-** "I feel bad for Freddie, and I want to be his friend! Dan told me how bad it could be without Celeste around to calm him, but I think he might actually make it through if he really tries."

**Freddie-** "Maybe they are all r-right..." /He picks up an energy drink, but decides he doesn't need it, throwing it to the ground./

* * *

><p>"Troy, why are you dressed like that?" asked Wilson, stifling laughter. The host entered the hotel lobby dressed in a solid black costume that had the letter "T" on the chest in a diamond shape, colored teal and red. He held his fist high in the air, clearing his throat, as the twenty contestants gathered to listen.<p>

"Because, today's challenge is bringing back a fan favorite from past seasons!" exclaimed Troy, excitedly.

"The Super Hero Challenge!"

Several contestants exchanged high fives, but others were not quite as excited by this.

"Today, we're going straight to my love of comic books for some kick-ass action! All of you will get to express your creativity," said Troy, "And afterwords, take part in an awesome virtual simulation!"

"Could you be more specific?" asked Low Ki, annoyed. "That really doesn't tell us much."

"Of course," replied the host, "But first, you must all follow me to the studio!"

* * *

><p>In the studio, everyone was amazed to see a room filled with lots of decorative clothing items, paint, and other crafts. There was also a stage set up, along with some generic theme music playing in the background.<p>

"Woah," said Dan, "What is all of this?"

"This is where each of you will be designing your own super costume! Basically, come up with a costume and powers, which can be anything that's not incredibly overpowered, like looking at someone and they instantly die. Know what I mean? And that's very important, because after you create your character, you will be judged and labeled either a super hero or a super villain, and then the two teams shall face eachother in a virtual reality challenge!" the host explained.

"What kind of challenge, exactly?" asked Buck, puzzled. "I mean, will it be fighting against eachother?"

"Kinda sorta," replied Troy, shrugging. "I'll explain it once we get to it. But for now, you all have one hour to create your super aliases, and I do want to see some creativity with this! However, ripping off Marvel or DC is entirely acceptable, since they've copyrighted almost every power and name possible, leaving little room for imagination in the hearts and minds of fans. I still love them, though."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa-** "I didn't do so well the last time we had a challenge like this. Hopefully, this one will be better! I already have an idea in mind, and maybe I'll get to be on a team with Goten this time." /She smiles, thinking./

**Goten-** "Super Heroes? Hell yeah! I'll be the greatest hero the world has ever known!"

**Lyanne-**"My mom always told me that I'm a super girl! Does that count for anything?"

**Buck- **"I sure hope that I don't have to face Carita in anything! I'm not afraid, she's just...just..."

**Kayden- **"I need to redeem myself, just like Rain said. I will make the most awesome hero ever, I promise!"

**Vicky- **/She's on her laptop./ "I've been doing some research on super powers, and I believe that I have the perfect idea! It fits me, and most of all, my costume is going to look sexy and dangerous at the same time. How cool is that?"

**Low Ki- **"Maybe this time, I won't randomly injure some inconveniently placed intern and get 'disqualified'. Seriously, that wasn't my fault! As long as I stay focused, and go with the flow, this challenge shouldn't be too hard for me."

**Bryce- **/He's thinking./ "I wonder if Troy prefers Marvel or DC..."

* * *

><p>After one hour had passed, Troy stood in front of the stage, holding a clipboard. "Alright! When I call your name, come out onto the stage and present your super alias, complete with name and powers! First up, Goten!"<p>

Goten jumped onto the stage and struck a battle pose. He was wearing a black headband, an orange shirt with the letter "Z" outlined on it in a bright blue coloration, and matching orange tights, complete with a blue cape.

"And you are?"

"I am Z-Man! I can summon energy blasts with my hands and fists, and I have incredible combat skills! Also, I can levitate," added Goten, crossing his arms. "Am I cool or what, Troy?"

"You seem like a complete ripoff of a Dragon Ball Z character," said Troy, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, you've known me for five seasons! Does this surprise you?" asked Goten.

"Actually, good point," smiled Troy, writing something down. "I declare you a Hero. Next up, Brendon!"

As Goten jumped off of the stage, Brendon ran up onto the stage wearing a blue and gray track suit, with black boots and wristbands. His face was masked, and only his eyes and mouth were visible.

"I am Speedster!" he exclaimed, bowing. "My powers are-

"Super speed, right?" Troy guessed, sighing. "Yeah, really didn't see that one coming, Brendon. If there were a Sidekick team, you'd be on it, but for now, join the Hero group with Goten. Alright, next up we have Dani!"

Brendon and Goten exchanged a fist bump, but both of them were surprised by Dani's outfit; she came out wearing an angel's outfit, with white robes, a white ribbon in her hair, and a golden halo around her head. She smiled nicely. "Hi, I am Archangel, and I have the power to heal the wounded and cast a blinding light from my halo. What do you think?"

"Wow, awesome," nodded Troy, "If that doesn't scream 'Heroic', I don't know what does."

"Thanks," Dani giggled, walking over to Brendon and Goten who nodded approvingly. Troy looked at his list and called out the next contestant.

"Brandi!"

The cultist stepped out wearing black, shiny boots, fishnet leggings, a black skirt, and a black long-sleeved shirt with the logo of a blood red serpent across the chest. She had black eye-paint underneath her eyes, and fake fangs in her mouth. Her dagger was prominently visible, attached to her waistband.

"Damn," said Troy, blinking.

"Call me Venomiss, I have the power to summon snakes and make blood sacrifices using my dagger," she said, hissing.

"Alright, I like that, and you're definitely a Villain," said the host, once again writing on his clipboard. "Next up, Wilson!"

Wilson jumped onto the stage on all-fours; he was snarling, and his costume was frightening. He was wearing an animal's fur over his body, and his mask was a deer skull, complete with blood on the ends of the antlers.

"Um," started Troy, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I am Wendigo! I can transform into different beasts, and frighten my opponents!" he yelled, howling creepily.

"Villain," said Troy, watching Wilson stand and run over to his girlfriend, still making creepy noises.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brandi- **"Sometimes, Wilson isn't the greatest boyfriend in the world; I'll admit that. But, something about his...normal side, I like."

**Wilson-** /Howling/ "I am Wendigoooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Lyanne! Let's see what you got!" Troy called, awaiting Lyanne to come from behind the stage. Lyanne stepped out, wearing a shiny gold latex suit, with gold cuff links, earrings, and gold boots. She smiled cheerfully.<p>

"I am, Golden Gal!"

The others were laughing quietly, including Troy, who regained his posture quickly. "So, what's your power?"

"I'm shiny!"

"...how is that helpful at all?" asked Troy, shaking his head. "I guess just...just... go join the Heroes, and don't hurt yourself too badly."

Lyanne happily bounced over to the Hero team, eager and happy-go-lucky as usual. Troy looked at his list and called on the next person: "Carita!"

Carita stepped out dressed in a black shirt and black jean shorts. Her shirt had a flame in the center of it, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing black combat boots, giving her and edgy look.

"Everyone, meet Cinderella," she grinned, holding up a fist. "I control fire, in a deadly way, might I add."

"Impressive name pun," said the host, "And you have the edge of a Villain, so join Wilson and Brandi over there."

Carita was happy to join her best friend, but Wilson still intimidated her with his creepy appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita-** "Oh come on, I don't think I should be a villain. I know fire isn't exactly friendly, but I'm sure that there are alot more super heroes with fire than you'd think. Anyway, at least I have Brandi and Wilson with me. They're both strong players."

**Lyanne-** /She is humming her own theme song happily./ "Golden Girl, to save the day and stuff! Like, yay!"

* * *

><p>Cody walked onto the stage next, wearing a gray armor suit and a pair of antenna on his head. Goggles covered his eyes, and he managed to give a sly grin.<p>

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Troy.

"I am Army Ant!" he exclaimed, pounding his chest proudly.

"Where's the army?" asked Brendon, looking around. Cody chuckled.

"That's my power! I can multiply myself, which can be useful for swarming," he said, positive.

"Swarming, huh? Sounds deadly, so you're on the Villains," said Troy, sending the geek over to the Villains team, where he was met with glares from Brandi. "Let's see, next up is Vicky!"

Vicky stepped out and caught the attention of Brendon, Cody, and Wilson. Goten simply looked terrified of her, as usual. She was wearing an extremely tight, black latex suit, with a low-cut top, exposing plenty of cleavage, and a black masquerade mask covered only her eyes and nose. Troy nearly spit out the water he was drinking.

"Tell me more," he said, interested. Vicky chuckled.

"I am Fangirl," she said, snapping her fingers for no apparent reason. "My ability is called power mimicry, meaning that I can copy any of my teammates' or enemies' powers, by kissing them." She licked her lips, looking at the one she was obsessed with: Goten.

"You know Troy," said the goofball, "She sure sounds like a Villain to me."

"Hero!" exclaimed Troy, writing something down.

"Screw you, Troy!" shouted Goten, hiding behind Brendon as the obsessive fan came towards the group happily. Buck walked out next, wearing a black cowboy hat, black vest, jeans, and steel spurs on his foot. He was holding a lasso.

"You honestly don't look that different," said the host, disappointed. "But, continue anyway."

Buck gulped, looking at Carita. "I'm Lone Star! I can control sand, like creating them nasty dust storms. I also ride a horse, and can entangle things with my trusty lasso. Sorry, I couldn't think of much anything else."

"Well, it'll work, and you're on the Villains team," said Troy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck- **"Gee, I'm not sure how I feel about being on the same team as Carita. I'm glad that I'm not competing against her, but I'm afraid that if we have to work together, she's going to hurt me somehow! I feel even worse for Goten, though." /He shudders thinking of Vicky./ "Scary."

* * *

><p>"Katie!"<p>

Katie stepped onto the stage wearing a white, black, and blue jacket, white pants, black boots, and black gloves. "Yeah, to make this quick, my alias is Glacia, I can manipulate and control ice and cold weather, basically."

"Cool," chuckled Troy, "No pun intended! I think you belong with the Villains."

Brendon looked slightly crushed not to be on a team with his girlfriend, but knew that it would happen eventually. Katie smiled at him from the other team, although Carita did not look so pleased to be working with her.

"Alright, let's see what Marissa has," the host watched as Marissa came onto the stage, dressed in a green dress that draped onto the floor, with a large leaf tucked behind each ear, held in place by a brown headband.

"What, are you Mother Nature or something?" asked Troy, unimpressed. The tomboy girl laughed.

"No, although I did consider that as a name," she admitted, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm Harmony! I have the ability to control aspects of nature, like talking to plants and animals, as well as being able to summon gentle creatures to help, and communicate with them telepathically."

"Alright, join the Heroes team," the host responded, intrigued. "These powers are somewhat unoriginal, but you guys are doing good so far! Next up we have...Kayden!"

On cue, Kayden jumped onto the stage, yelling triumphantly. He was wearing a bright red costume that resembled a bird, complete with wings attached to the arms, although he couldn't technically fly with them. His head was covered by a mask and purple goggles.

"I AM THE RED FALCON!"

"What?" asked Troy, confused. Once again, Kayden cleared his throat, shouting triumphantly to sound impressive.

"I am the Red Falcon!"

"What do you do?" asked Troy, annoyed by the shouting.

"I can fly, and I use a bow and arrow to shoot at stuff," he said, "Because I am the Red Falcon!"

"You're going to be the Dead Falcon if you don't shut up," snapped Troy, "Now go over there with the Heroes!"

Kayden sighed and walked over to the Heroes team, casting a glance at Carita who was laughing at him along with the others on her team. He clenched his fists confidently, looking up, thinking of his ambitions to impress her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "If I can't impress her as Kayden, then I will impress her as...

"THE RED FALCON!"

"Yeah, I just love doing that."

* * *

><p>"Freddie, come on," called the host, awaiting Freddie to appear on stage. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally appeared, dressed in a black and lime green suit that had a large energy drink can glued to the back of it, as well as a mask covering his head. "I-I'm Blitz! Fear my lightning powers?"<p>

Troy looked impressed. "Alright, electricity huh? Sweet, go join the Villains."

The now-confident Freddie walked over to the Villains happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Freddie**- "Celeste, if you're w-watching this, I want y-you to know that I think you've really h-helped me. I-I love you, and I promise that I won't give up!"

* * *

><p>Low Ki was next, and walked out onto the stage wearing tight silver armor that was built perfectly around his body, and a silver helmet with a bright red visor covering his eyes. He was holding a silver skateboard that was missing its wheels.<p>

"Golden Gal, I think your partner in crime has arrived," muttered Troy. Low Ki shook his head.

"No, no, I'm the Silver Skater! I use this hoverboard to soar through the air and wreak havoc with laser vision," he explained, tapping his helmet visor. "So, what team am I on?"

"I should disqualify you for the obvious Silver Surfer ripoff," said Troy, shaking his head in disapproval.

"..."

"However, it's all good, just go join the Heroes," chuckled the host, "And next we will have Rain!"

"Not funny," muttered Low Ki, walking off of the stage as Rain stepped onto it. She was wearing a ripped sleeveless white shirt that showcased her muscles, and blue shorts. Aside from that, she looked normal.

"Got a cool name to make up for the lack of cool costume?" asked Troy, curious.

"Overkill," said Rain simply, flexing her muscles. "Super strength, intimidation. Need anything else?"

"Nope, good enough, now go join the Villains," the host instructed, looking down at his list. "Bryce! You're up!"

Bryce walked onstage dressed in a black suit; literally, a suit, with a white undershirt and black tie. His blonde hair was slicked back, giving him a devious clever look, and the expression on his face was a mixture of boredom and confidence. He reached into his coat pocket and place a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"My powers include being able to control objects with my mind, otherwise known as telekinesis," he said, raising a finger to his forehead. "My name will be Headache."

"Villain for sure," Troy concluded, awaiting the next contestant. "Ashley, step on up!"

Ashley was wearing a black and yellow striped dress, and matching bumblebee earrings. She smirked. "I'm the Queen Bee, a title most appropriate for someone of my stature. I control hives of bees to attack people, because they'll always listen to me."

"That's evil enough for me," said Troy, sending Ashley over to the Villains' team.

Dan leaped onto the stage and rolled, standing up to reveal his outfit: a black and gray leather combat suit, with an oversized belt containing holsters for many gadgets. He also wore a black mask that covered his face, and a black cape that had many pockets inside of it.

"I think Batman inspired this one," whispered Brendon to Goten, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm Gadget," said Dan, crossing his arms. "Not the inspector, but rather an ingenious inventor of handy gadgets and tools that can help both me and my team in battle. This is going to be awesome!"

"Alright, Hero!" said Troy, "And that just leaves Haruhi!"

Haruhi appeared, dressed in a white latex costume, with red stripes scattered on it. She was wearing a black/white marbled mask that only covered her eyes. There were two toy swords strapped to her back.

"This should be interesting," remarked the host.

"Phantasia, to the rescue! I use my two energy swords to deal out some pain, and I possess ability to become intangible and phase through objects, like a ghost," she said, smiling. "So do I get to be a Hero?"

"Yep, Phantasia will round out the Hero team," said Troy, standing up. "Now, while you all were standing up there looking ridiculous, our interns have entered your information into the virtual reality simulator. Meaning, once you are in there, you will have your powers and costumes, just as imagined!"

"Oh, this shall be fun," said Goten, excited. Vicky ran up from behind and hugged him tightly.

"You said it!" she said, aggressively squeezing him until Marissa politely asked her to let go. She glared at Marissa. "What, are you his girlfriend? I think not!"

"I didn't say I was," Marissa blushed, "But still, you should give him some slack, don't you think?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

"Forget I asked!" Marissa took a step back, sighing.

"We need better team names," said Troy, grinning. "Oh, I've got it! Z-Man, Phantasia, Gadget, Golden Gal, Harmony, Red Falcon, Fangirl, Speedster, Silver Skater, and Archangel, you shall be known as Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

"That's not copyrighted at all," muttered Bryce.

"Overkill, Cinderella, Glacia, Headache, Venomiss, Army Ant, Blitz, Lone Star, Queen Bee, and Wendigo, you will be known as The Anti-Justice League!"

"Again, that name is totally original," said Bryce, sarcastically.

"Once you go into the simulation," explained Troy, ignoring Bryce, "Things will be intense! You will be placed in a large, ordinary city, filled with ordinary civilians. However, within this city exists the cheesiest villainous plot we could think of!"

"Basically, each team has their own objectives: the heroic team will start off fighting a giant monster," said Troy, "Because those are always fun. The villainous team, on the other hand, will be battling against the military! Once each team gets past their opponent, then the REAL chaos begins."

"Sounds pretty chaotic already," remarked Katie.

"After those minor problems are taken care of, Earth's Mightiest Heroes and The Anti-Justice League will face off in an epic battle of good and evil! However, this will be no simple battle; each team will receive a key. Blue for the heroes, and red for the villains! What do these do, you ask?"

Before anyone could say anything, the host continued. "Simple enough; our heroes will fight to obtain the red key from the villains, in order to use the two combined keys to restore peace to the universe. Trust me, these are very powerful items in this comic book world you're about to enter. Likewise, the villains will be fighting to gain control of the blue key from the heroes, in order to use their powers to control unlimited power in the universe."

"So, once a team has both keys, they win?" asked Vicky, but the host shook his head.

"Nope, because the key's power does not activate until midnight in the simulation, which leaves plenty of time for some action-packed fighting," grinned Troy, "So basically to win, you must have control of both of the keys at midnight. If neither team has both keys, then the team with the most players remaining wins."

"Rules, which are also important, is that you cannot hide your key in the city; it must be in the possession of someone at all times. Also, if your entire team is killed in the battle, then you obviously automatically lose. Got that?"

"I think," muttered most of the contestants.

"Alright," smiled Troy, activating the virtual reality simulator. "With all of that to comprehend, I hope you're all prepared for your first tasks! Which, by the way, if you cannot pass as a team, then you should just give up entirely, and never think of a career as a comic book character, ever."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck-** "Boy, this challenge sure sounds tough! All I know is that after last time, I'm going to give this one an even better shot. As a supervillain, I've got to be tough! I have to take on the military first, too. This will sure be one heck of a ride."

**Vicky-** "A team with Goten? And getting to dress as a sexy superhero? This is the best day ever!"

**Carita- **"It's time to kick ass and take names, and I'm not joking; this time, my team is taking the win, no doubts about it! I know a little bit about comic books, so I think that I can manage. If I survived on the Villains team in TDM3, I can survive this."

**Dan- **"Did he say giant monster?"

* * *

><p><em>HeroesVillains Guide:_

**_Earth's Mightiest Heroes__:_**

_Goten/Z-Man- energy blasts, combat skills, levitation_

_Brendon/Speedster- super speed_

_Dan/Gadget- several gadgets and tools, weapons technology expert_

_Low Ki/Silver Skater- hoverboard, laser vision_

_Kayden/The Red Falcon- flight, bow and arrows_

_Vicky/Fangirl- power mimicry through kissing_

_Marissa/Harmony- ability to control and telepathically communicate with nature (plants, animals)_

_Dani/Archangel- healing, blinding light from halo_

_Haruhi/Phantasia- energy swords, intangibility_

_Lyanne/Golden Gal- shiny costume_

_**The Anti-Justice League:**_

_Wilson/Wendigo- animal transformations, intimidation_

_Bryce/Headache- telekinesis_

_Freddie/Blitz- electricity manipulation_

_Buck/Lone Star- horseback riding, lassos, control over sand_

_Cody/Army Ant- multiplication/cloning_

_Carita/Cinderella- fire manipulation_

_Katie/Glacia- ice manipulation_

_Rain/Overkill- superhuman strength and stamina_

_Brandi/Venomiss- snake summonings, blood sacrifices_

_Ashley/Queen Bee- bee swarm summonings_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The first of an epic three-part episode is here, and there's still much to come. <strong>

**Comments? Suggestions? Lawsuits for ripping off Marvel and DC? Send 'em in, I can handle it! Nah, but seriously, if you want to leave a review or send me a message with any questions, feel free to do so. I'm open to listen you guys' feedback.**

**Some things to expect from the next chapter include a spicy new conflict beginning between two members of one team, and another contestant will reach new extremes to get closer to another contestant. How will all of this play out? Wait and see!**

**I know some plot points aren't exactly going anywhere yet, but trust me, they will. Some sooner than you think.**

**And now, after celebrating my longest chapter so far, I'll stop this nonsense typing and end the chapter right here!**

**Later,  
><strong>

**-Troy  
><strong>


	9. Day 03, Part 02: Not Just Bad, Super Bad

**To start off my useless author's note, I'd like to point out that there is a NEW POLL!** **Yeah I know, not the most important thing in the world, but just something to add in for some fun I guess.**

**Warning- Scenes of violence. Though, you're probably used to it by now.**

**Other news: None...none, and um, none. Yet ;)**

** So I guess that I will start the new chapter!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Let the ass kicking begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03, Part 02: Not Just Bad, Super Bad<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's time for you guys to enter into the virtual world, to begin your exciting quests of heroics and tyranny! As a forewarning, you will be cast right into combat from the start, so be ready to use your powers and teamwork as an advantage," said Troy, grinning as the contestants all stepped into the simulator.<p>

"And now...we will begin this insanely awesome challenge!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Earth's Mightiest Heroes)<em>**

As the group spawned, several of them immediately took notice of how different they felt with their powers.

"This is so awesome," said Speedster, clenching his fists and preparing to run at full speed. However, Harmony placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. She also had the blue key hung around her neck.

"Slow down, comrade," she said, looking up. "We must not make the first move."

Suddenly, a thundering sound shook the ground around them, and the sounds of buildings falling echoed in the distance. Z-Man took a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"I don't like this," muttered Phantasia, reaching for her plasma swords. She withdrew them, and jumped backwards just as a large hoof stamped down where she was standing. The hoof belonged to an incredibly large demon-like creature, with a long, sharp hooked tail, muscular arms with clawed hands, and a head with two demonic horns that curved around underneath its chin. It's eyes were red and frightening.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Gadget, wiping his mask to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"I don't know, but it's going to destroy the city, and us, if we don't stop it," said Silver Skater, jumping onto his hoverboard. "I'm ready to fight this thing."

"Right," said Z-Man, charging up energy blasts with his hands. Before he could make a move, however, Fangirl tackled him to the ground, shaking her head.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, wide-eyed. "That thing will kill you!"

"I'm a hero, and so are you!" Z-Man stood up, angry. "We have to fight! Now, stand out of my way!"

She stood back, grumbling. Z-Man turned to face Speedster and Red Falcon.

"You guys distract him, the rest of us will look for his weakness," he commanded, and his teammates agreed. Red Falcon began to fire arrows at the monster's chest from a distance, occasionally flying in closer, but to no avail.

"They are deflecting!" shouted Red Falcon, before the creature's tail swatted him to the ground. While he was recovering, Speedster raced around the monster's legs, confusing it. Z-Man flew directly towards its face, charged with an energy blast. Although he landed a direct hit, it wasn't enough to take the monster down, and it headbutted the superhero and sent him spiraling backwards into a building.

"I've got it," Silver Skater said confidently, flying towards the monster's back and using his laservision. While it temporarily stunned the beast, it wasn't powerful enough to bring it down. "Damn it!"

Phantasia, having become intangible, jumped and stabbed her plasma swords into its back, but with no success, and she too was thrown to the ground. Gadget searched through his tool belt until he found a grenade, which he threw, aiming for the creature's open, roaring mouth. It missed, however, and hit the ground behind it, exploding and nearly taking out Harmony and Archangel in the process.

"My bad," he chuckled sheepishly, taking cover behind some rubble. "Harmony, what kind of animal powers can you use?"

"About that," she said, sadly. "In a city, there's not exactly alot of nature elements to be found."

"So you're as useless as Golden Gal over here?" asked Fangirl, cracking her fingers. "Maybe if I copied someone's super power, it would be twice as much of an impact to the monster!"

"Who's power?" asked Z-Man, looking around. He began to slowly back up when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "No no no no no!"

"Pucker up!" Fangirl jumped at him, pulling him in for an unwilling kiss. Her body glowed momentarily as she gained his energy blasting abilities, and the duo jumped out of the way as a building crashed beside them. Ordinary citizens were flying everywhere, victims of the monster.

"I want my lawyer! I want my mommy! I want my lawyer's mommy!," exclaimed Z-Man, spitting the taste of her out of his mouth. He paused for a moment and reached inside, removing a wad of chewed gum. "You know, I don't recall chewing gum. Oh. Oh God!"

Fangirl was using her newfound powers to punch at the monster, and Z-Man reluctantly joined in, but there was still no significant damage being inflicted.

"This isn't working," whined Fangirl, looking at Z-Man. "Maybe I should kiss you again."

"No, that will not be necessary," he levitated across the ground away from her, nervous.

"Did Troy leave some sort of clue?" asked Phantasia, examining the monster from a safe distance. "There must be something..."

As another unsuccessful attempt sent Red Falcon and Speedster flying backwards, Archangel sighed.

"I feel really bad for this city."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(The Anti-Justice League)<em>**

On the very opposite edge of the city, near the suburban outskirts, the ten villains spawned, one by one, each looking menacing in various ways. Lone Star sat atop a black stallion, his black cowboy hat tipped downwards, and the red key around his neck, although he handed it over to Cinderella after a commanding glare.

"Anyone else notice the militia blocking our access to the city?" he asked, curious. Glacia chuckled.

"As if they'll be a problem for me," she smirked. Cinderella coughed.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find that I'm the real one they'll have to worry about," she said, glaring at her fellow villain. Headache rolled his eyes, lifting his finger up to his forehead and concentrating.

"I've determined that there are about a few thousand men, heavily armed," he said.

"I can crush them all myself," Overkill shouted, storming towards them. Wendigo, growling, turned into a furious rhinoceros and stampeded as well. The others followed behind, quickly.

"A few thousand men means a few thousand ME!" shouted Army Ant, multiplying into dozens of clones. "Aw damn, I didn't know my cloning had a limit."

The clones began to lunge and tackle soldiers, although the army's guns quickly overpowered them, making each one disappear with a single shot. One soldier turned around, however, to face a horrifying snake beginning to wrap around his body.

"Good, good my pets," cackled Venomiss, watching with satisfaction as several snakes began to squeeze the life out of a few soldiers. The firing shot of a tank, however, alerted the group, and Wendigo looked up from the mauled soldier he was chewing on to jump out of the crossfire just in time.

"Tanks," muttered Glacia, "Great."

She held her hands out and began to draw in moisture from the air, forming ice shards in her hands, which she proceeded to launch into the sides of the tank, immediately freezing it's gears. At the same time, Queen Bee sent a sawarm of angry bees into the driver's seat of another tank, causing the driver to lose control and crash it into another tank, destroying both of them.

"This is almost too easy," said Overkill, grabbing a tank's gun with her bare hands and breaking it off, rendering it useless. Headache was using his psychic powers to send soldiers flying into eachother's crossfire, while Blitz send waves of electricity through the ground, shocking a large group in front of him.

"Charge onwards!" exclaimed Lone Star, blinding several soldiers with a storm of dust and sand as he rode through the group of them.

Cinderella, after blazing through an entire line of troops, turned around to look at the field of destruction and piles of bodies they left in their wake.

"Damn, we're good."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita- **"I was impressed with how easily we got through the military. Then again, it is the military. The only thing that annoyed me was Katie's overconfidence, I mean, she's not the leader! And ice isn't even that good of a power!"

**Cody- **"Man, my dad was right when he said that super-hero movies always portray the military as being weak as hell. If what we did back there doesn't prove it, what does?"

**Ashley- **"As nerdy as it might be, that was actually pretty fun. Wait, wait, erase that! That wasn't fun, it was stupid and for losers! That's what I meant to say."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Earth's Mightiest Heroes)<em>**

Still getting knocked down, the group was still trying to figure out a way to exploit the monster's weakness...if it even had any to be exploited. Gadget tapped his chin, thinking.

"Wait," he said, "I think I know what we must do!"

"What would that be?" asked Phantasia, interested in his theory.

"Troy emphasized teamwork when speaking of heroics," he said, "So maybe that all of us have to work together somehow to kill this thing. Makes sense to me, at least."

"You're right," replied Harmony, "And I actually have an idea that just might work."

A few moments later, the demonic monster had ripped another building out of the ground and thrown it to the ground, stomping it into rubble with its massive hooved feet.

It stopped, however, realizing that Golden Gal was standing alone in front of it, in the center of the street.

"Hey, you stupid ugly monster! You want a piece of me?"

The beast seemed puzzled by her efforts, and leaned in for a closer examination. Suddenly, from the top of a nearby pile of rubble, Archangel's halo glowed brightly in the sunlight and shot a bright flash of light onto Golden Gal's shiny gold outfit. The result was a greatly amplified bright array that temporarily blinded the monster's eyes as he covered them with his hands, stumbling backwards.

"Speedster, now!" called Gadget, tossing a grappling gun to the high-speed hero as he raced past, headed towards the monster's legs. He shot the hook, attached to a strong fiber rope, into the top of the creature's shin, then ran in circles around it's feet as fast as he could. The rope wrapped around its legs and created a tangled mess that caused the monster to topple over as it fell backwards into a building.

Red Falcon took flight, hovering in air above the monster's face. He fired a shot into each eye, permanently blinding it, while Z-Man and Fangirl began to unleash their combined energy into the beast's chest.

Silver Skater adjusted his visor and concentrated his laservision in the same area, and as the beast grew weaker, Phantasia climbed onto its neck and dlivered the killing blow with two plasma swords stabbed into its neck, slicing all the way across.

"Woo!" shouted Z-Man, "WE ARE THE EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES!"

"Hell yeah!" Phantasia agreed, lifting her swords abover head. "I'd like to see the Anti-Justice League try to get past us now."

No sooner was that said when two of the villains, Overkill and Blitz, ran onto the scene.

"Watch out!" shouted Fangirl, charging up an energy blast which she sent flying in the direction of Blitz, who used a matrix-style of dodging to avoid the attack.

"G-gah! You all made me do this!" he exclaimed, sending a jolt of electricity into the body of the nearby Speedster, who fell to his knees, caught off guard.

"Fall back, fall back," yelled Red Falcon, flying above the scene. "I see more of them coming!"

"Give me the key," commanded Silver Skater, taking the key from Harmony and hooking it onto his belt. "I'll keep it safe."

He jumped on his hoverboard and sped away.

"After him!" shouted Overkill, punching the injured Speedster out of her way. He crawled away into an alley, unnoticed, as the ultimate battle of the heroes and villains began.

* * *

><p>Silver Skater, perched atop his hoverboard, sped through the streets of the city above the head of curious civilians. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he knew that he needed to get away from the large group of villains.<p>

Lone Star, however, was in a speedy pursuit of him with his trusted horse. "Surrender the key!"

"No way, brokeback," replied Silver Skater, making a sharp turn into an alley.

Lone Star sat atop his horse, thinking for a moment. "Hmm..."

* * *

><p>"Give me the key," said Army Ant, "I can send it off with one of my clones, they'll never find it!"<p>

He was standing on a rooftop with fellow villains Cinderella, Venomiss, Headache, and Queen Bee.

"Do I really trust you with something that important?" asked Cinderella, to no one in particular. Queen Bee shook her head, several buzzing bumblebees hovering overhead.

"I wouldnt," she snarled.

"Oh come on, it's a good idea," he said, creating five clones of himself. "Army, assemble!"

"You call five people an army?" Headache raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just do something!" Queen Bee exclaimed impatiently. "Either way, we need to find the other team's stupid key as well."

"Fine," said Cinderella, "Cody, take the key, and do not lose it! Got that?"

"Of course!" he said, placing the important item around the neck of one of his clones. He then sent them all in different directions, climbind from the rooftop into the streets below.

"As for the rest of us," said Venomiss, petting a large python draped over her shoulder, "I say that we go out and find some heroes to fry. And, get the key. Who's with me?"

The rest agreed, and set off into the city.

* * *

><p>Red Falcon and Phantasia stood back to back, surrounded by large pillars of ice, with Glacia standing atop one, smirking.<p>

"Steady," said Phantasia, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I've got this!" Red Falcon stated confidently, turning and firing an arrow that sailed past Glacia's face, but pinned a section of her hair to the ice pillar. While she struggled to get untangled, Phantasia climbed up to her position.

"What, you going to kill me now?" she grunted, glaring.

"I'm a hero. And a true hero never kills an unarmed foe," she said, examining Katie's body closely. "Plus, you don't have what we're looking for. Now, Red Falcon, let's get out of-

A sudden burst of fire collided with the pillar of ice, melting it, freeing Glacia and knocking Phantasia to the ground. Red Falcon scrambled to help her up, but paused when he saw Cinderella standing menacingly, placing a hand on Glacia's shoulder.

"You owe me," smirked the fire manipulator, to the chagrin of Glacia, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Carita," remarked Red Falcon, placing an arrow into his bow. "You really should give up the evil lifestyle and join me! We can bring justice, peace, and love to this criminal world!"

"As tempting as that is," she replied, sarcastically, "Good guys never win. And never call me by my real name again, Kayden."

"We should get out of here," murmured Phantasia, taking a step back. Cinderella began to create a large flaming blast of energy that sailed past the two heroes and crashed into the building behind them, which began to crumble. Phantasia became intangible, ducking into the rubble, and Red Falcon took flight, hovering above the scenario.

"This isn't over!" shouted Glacia, throwing ice shards at the flying superhero, but he was moving too quickly and managed to escape. Phantasia, meanwhile, vanished from the rubble uninjured and unnoticed.

She ran into a nearby alleyway, where she noticed her comrades Speedster and Archangel hiding. Speedster's bleeding shoulder was being slowly healed by Archangel's healing powers.

"I wonder how the others are doing," said Phantasia, leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city, an absolute full-scale battle had erupted, with the heroes Z-Man, Fangirl, Gadget, and Golden Gal all standing their ground against Overkill, Venomiss, Headache, Blitz, Wendigo, and Queen Bee.<p>

"We're outnumbered," said Z-Man, "But we're not giving up!"

He tackled Overkill, getting in as many punches as he could before she threw him into a wall. Wendigo then transformed into a large gorilla and jumped through the air to smash him, although Z-Man was able to dodge in time.

Gadget, meanwhile, ducked behind Golden Gal. "I need you to hold them off while I finish constructing this rocket launcher!"

"Okay!" she replied happily, standing and flexing her shiny suit. While Queen Bee and Headache exchanged confused looks, Gadget added the finishing touches to his rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my little friend!" he exclaimed, firing a blast into Wendigo. The massive gorilla flew backwards, toppling on the ground as he transformed back into his regular form, dying.

"Wendigo!" exclaimed Venomiss, sadly. "You shall pay dearly for that, mortal."

"It was an act of self-defense," agreed Z-Man, "Now, you fiends shall not prevail!"

"Never!" agreed Fangirl, jumping on top of Blitz and dragging him to the ground. She leaned in to kiss him and absorb his powers, but hesitated. "No, I can't! I must stay loyal to Goten!"

"Why is she on this team?" asked an annoyed Z-Man, pushing her aside. "Move, creeper, I'll handle this kid."

However, Blitz attacked him with a series of electric shocks, which he managed to recover from. Z-Man proceeded to punch the electrifying villain with a burst of energy, knocking the wind out of him. Overkill replied to this by running and delivering a punch of her own to the hero, shattering his arm.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, holding his arm in agony. "Retreat, Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

Gadget nodded and grabbed Golden Gal, dragging her away from the skirmish. Fangirl followed, concerned about her obsession's broken arm, and how she felt responsible.

"Pursue them," cursed Headache, calmly walking in their direction, as his fellow villains ran past him. Queen Bee, however, decided to pursue a different route, summoning a swarm of bees to fly ahead of her.

She was soon stunned, however, to see Harmony step in front of her, arms crossed.

"I don't think so."

"Stand down, Mother Nature," scoffed Queen Bee, "I've got you outnumbered, if you couldn't tell. Now, swarm, kill her!"

As the swarm buzzed closer to Harmony, she didn't flinch. She simply raised her hand and closed her eyes, beginning to telepathically communicate with the bees.

"I'm your master now, I say. Do not attack me, but instead attack the evil one," she pointed to Queen Bee, who was still confused. She realized what was going on too late as her face was covered by angry, buzzing bees, which soon covered her entire body, stinging, pinching, biting.

She moaned as they slowly died around her, having utilized their stingers. Her body was swollen, and she found it difficult to breath or talk. As Harmony walked away, whistling, the Queen Bee met her demise, unable to breathe from the high concentration of stings.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa- **"I have to admit, I think that was pretty darn cool of myself."

* * *

><p>The speeded chase between Silver Skater and Lone Star was still engaged, although Silver Skater strongly believed that his adversary had given up the pursuit.<p>

"Finally," he muttered, "Now I just need a safe place to regroup."

He was unable to think for very long, however, as a lasso suddenly appeared and wrapped around his hoverboard. Lone Star held onto the other end of the lasso, giving a sharp tug that sent the Silver Skater flying off of his board and into a row of trash cans. Sore and still in shock, Lone Star stood overhead and grabbed the key from around his neck, breaking the chain.

"Sorry 'bout all that, but I got what I needed!" he said happily, climbing back atop his horse and galloping away. Silver Skater stood up, angered, and glanced at his damaged equipment.

"Great," he muttered.

* * *

><p>The Army Ant clones were spread out fairly well, although one of them happened to stumble into the very same alleyway where Archangel, Speedster, and Phantasia were hiding.<p>

"Hey!" exclaimed Speedster, standing up. "He's got the key!"

Gasping, the clone made a run for it, but Phantasia thrust a plasma sword into its back, causing it to vanish into thin air. The red key fell to the ground with clink. Archangel picked it up.

"Such a wicked, wicked device," she shook her head, "But a most important one. Do you think that we now have both?"

"No telling," said Speedster, "But I do know that we need to hold onto that one."

Elsewhere, the other Army Ant clones were regrouping, and realized that one of them had lost the key.

"I say we move out, now," said Phantasia, "Because heroes can't just sit around and do nothing! We have a world to save!"

"She's right," said Speedster, "So let's do this!"

The trio headed out onto the streets, looking for any sign of the Anti-Justice League, but saw none. In the distance, however, they did see Silver Skater, recovering from his earlier crash.

"I lost the key," he grumbled, standing up. "Lone Star has it."

"Well, we have theirs," Archangel held up the key, "And if they want it, they'll have to fight us for it."

After thinking for a moment, Speedster cleared his throat. "Which way did Lone Star go?"

After Silver Skater pointed towards the eastern street, Speedster smiled. "I think I can catch him! Just trust me on this one guys. You all stick together and protect the key, while I'll get the other one back."

With those words, he sped off as fast as he could. Silver Skater shook his head.

"What a brave fool."

* * *

><p>"I lost the key," sighed Army Ant, standing alongside Lone Star as the villains gathered for a meeting. Overkill scowled, pounding her fists together.<p>

"It's not entirely bad," suggested Glacia, "Since Lone Star got their key, we're on equal grounds again."

"It's late afternoon," noted Headache, "So we need to watch the time since we're down in numbers. Both Wendigo and Queen Bee are dead."

"We'll be fine," assured Overkill, "Because we can crush them all!"

Nearby, Speedster watched, hearing everything. As he turned to move, however, he slipped on a banana peel and knocked over a metal trash can, making note of his presence. Before he could speed away, Headache telepathically lifted him and threw him into a wall, where Cinderella grabbed him by the collar and picked him up.

"Well well, looks like we have ourselves a little heroic rat," she chuckled, "Venomiss, is your snake hungry?"

Speedster gulped, nervously. "I'm not afraid of you guys..."

"Oh really?" asked Overkill, staring him the face. "How about you tell us which one of your friends has the key we need?"

"Never! I couldn't betray my heroic brethren," he said, confidently. Cinderella exchanged a smirk with Venomiss and Overkill, then snapped her fingers as the strongest of the villains grabbed his leg.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, slightly nervous. Suddenly, Overkill snapped his leg as if it were a twig, shattering the bones and leaving him in a severe pain. "AHHH!"

"Oh, this will be fun," smirked Headache, leaning against the wall and watching. A pigeon on a nearby rooftop flew into the distance, eventually resting on Harmony's shoulder, in a group with Z-Man, Gadget, Golden Gal, and Fangirl.

"They've captured Speedster," said Harmony, receiving telepathic information from the bird.

"Sucks for him," said Fangirl, grabbing onto Z-Man, "As long as I have my Goten, I'm fine!"

"You don't have me! Leave me alone!"

"Guys, I think we should go help him," said Golden Gal, "Because even if we aren't strong enough, we have to uphold our morals and beliefs as superheroes! We fight for justice, and leave no man behind! That is what we believe in!"

Everyone stared at the girl's profound speech, then slowly started clapping.

"I'll try my best with a broken arm," said Z-Man, "And we will rescue our comrade!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Lyanne- **"Oh my God, I sounded so smart! I feel so accomplished, I just...I'm so happy! I don't even no where that came from, it was like, weird! Maybe I would be an amazing superhero too!"

* * *

><p>A short while later, Speedster, along with Z-Man, Fangirl, Harmony, Gadget, and Golden Gal, were all tied up in the center of the street. Both of Speedster's legs were broken, leaving him useless, and the rest of them were injured and tired.<p>

"Alright, who's bright idea was the rescue?" asked Z-Man, shaking his head.

"Wow, what should we do with these prisoners?" asked Glacia, casting a saddening glance at Speedster. Headache tapped his chin in thought, then turned to Blitz.

"First, check them all for that key," he ordered. Blitz did as instructed, but found nothing.

"None of them have anything?" asked Cinderella, annoyed. "Damn, useless prisoners."

"I say you free us!" shouted Fangirl, "Because I will not be silenced by you!"

"Alright, that tears it, I think we should kill them," Cinderella observed. "One by one. Isn't that fun?"

Gadget, in an attempt to escape, fired a miniature wire from his belt that wrapped around Cinderella's leg, dragging her to the ground and cutting her leg. "Well, that was supposed to cut the rope, but that works too."

"You think you're funny?" the fire manipulator stood up and burned through Gadget's rope, picking him up and throwing him to the ground in front of her. "I suppose that you'll be first."

"Wait, wait, we can talk about this!" he tried to bargain for his life, but was cut short by the blast of fire that consumed his body. He cried out in pain as he burned to death, his leather suit fueling the fire.

"No! Gadget!" shouted Z-Man, angry. "How could you?"

"I want the next one," remarked Venomiss, petting the snake on her shoulder. "I think my serpent doth need a good, hearty meal."

As Cinderella reached for Golden Gal, an arrow shot past her head, and from a window ledge above them stood Red Falcon, grinning.

"I am The Red Falcon! And this is where you'll meet your end!"

"He can't be serious," whispered Z-Man.

The flying superhero spread his wings and hovered above them, firing another round of arrows that all missed. One of them, in fact, hit Speedster in one of his already broken legs, causing even more pain.

"Come on," he said, firing an arrow that cut through one of the ropes, allowing Harmony to free herself. She then began to untie her teammates' ropes, to free them all as well. Army Ant's clones attempted to stop them, but were overpowered and defeated.

Red Falcon seemed to be dodging the pieces of shrapnel that Headache was telepathically sending at him, as well as the fire and ice blasts from Cinderella and Glacia. He also avoided getting caught by Lone Star's lasso.

Overkill did not appreciate his enthusiasm, and ran as fast as she could, pounding her legs into the ground, and using her powerful leg muscles to jump high into the air. Caught totally by surprise, Red Falcon was helpless as she grabbed his wings and yanked him down to the ground.

"You die here," she said simply, stomping her foot into his back, breaking his spine, and using her incredible strength to physically rip the wings from his body. She took a few deep breaths, exhausted.

In the meantime, however, the rest of the heroes had escaped, and night had begun to fall...

* * *

><p>A short while later, within the city's underground subway system, the remaining members of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes gathered to discuss their regrouping strategies.<p>

"We lost two of our own back there," said Harmony, "And now we are left exhausted and weakened."

"Damn it," Silver Skater muttered, "The only positive is that we still have the key they need."

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Z-Man said, his arm now bandaged and healing, thanks to Archangel's powers. Speedster's legs, however, were not repairable, and he was left in a wheelchair that Phantasia had found in a nearby hospital.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, as the team of heroes turned to face the entire team of villains, having discovered their location. They all stood (except Speedster) to face the evil before them. "Or, maybe not."

"This ends here and now," said Cinderella, lighting a few flames on her fingertips.

"So it does, and we will not go down without a fight," replied Z-Man, confident as ever. "Avengers, assemble!"

"Aren't we already assembled?" asked Speedster.

"Shut up, cripple!"

And with that, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes prepared for an all-out battle with their arch rivals, the Anti-Justice League, for ultimate control of the universe, as the clock neared the midnight deadline...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earth's Mightiest Heroes:<strong>_

**Alive: Silver Skater, Archangel, Phantasia, Golden Gal, Harmony, Fangirl, Z-Man, Speedster.**

**Dead: Gadget, Red Falcon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Anti-Justice League:<strong>_

**Alive: Overkill, Venomiss, Cinderella, Headache, Army Ant, Lone Star, Blitz, Glacia.**

**Dead: Wendigo, Queen Bee.**

* * *

><p><strong>The final battle is beginning, an all-out brawl in the subway station! Will the dominating villains conquer for the victory, or will the wounded underdog heroes come out on top?<strong>

**Those are exactly the questions that won't be answered until the next chapter! I apologize if the action and characters were hard to follow and stuff, I'm a learning writer, just like all of you. The only advantage I have is that I know what's going to happen :p**

**However, I'd like to add in something important! You guys love contests, you know you do. Well, I've got some exciting news about contests and other stuff.**

**Yes, there will indeed be a contest or two coming up soon. And by soon, I mean within the next couple of chapters that get posted. And the best prize is a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see what makes these contests worthwhile.**

**Also, expect TDM to expand in the near future!**

**Spinoff series for certain characters?**

**Crossovers?**

**One-shots?**

**Artwork?**

**Music?**

**Merchandise?**

**TDM6-oh wait, wasn't supposed to type that one. And look, my backspace key happens to be broken. Oh darn...**

**So yeah guys, I'm looking forward to it as much as you are, but remember that my first priority is the story itself! As a writer, I must not get distracted! I'm determined!**

**Now, I must go rest.**

**-Troy**


	10. Day 03, Part 03: Justice Shall Be Served

**Author's Note- Where to begin...well, I'll start with an apology. I was really into this story, but in the midst of a super busy schedule, it became forgotten. This upsets me, because I am determined to finish this story and give the TDM series a proper ending! That's why I'm continuing this now, no fooling around. **

**UPDATE SCHEDULE: IMPORTANT**

**This will be the scheduled updates for each chapter in the future to help me stay on track, and deliver the story in a timely manner. TDM5 will be updated 3 times per week, on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, starting after the publication of this chapter.  
><strong>

**I have not forgotten about you guys, the fans. Your encouragement keeps me determined to write, so I thank you for that.**

**This will be the conclusion of Day 03, where the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the Anti-Justice League will face off in a final battle for domination. Who will win, who will lose, and which contestant will be sent home? Stay tuned in this shocking conclusion of Total Drama Maximum 5!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bringin' sexy back. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03, Part 03: Justice Shall Be Served<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Subway Station, Final Battle)<em>**

The walls of the subway station were illuminated by flashes of color as a result of the battle taking place.

"FULL ASSAULT!" shouted Overkill, lunging towards Phantasia. The smaller girl easily maneuvered her way around the attack, but was caught off guard by a lightning strike from Blitz that left her stunned and dazed.

Glacia and Archangel were also engaged in battle, but neither was claiming an edge; the ice manipulator was using the refractive properties of ice to deflect the beams of light being emitted by her opponent.

Speedster, in a wheelchair being pushed around by Harmony, was avoiding heavy blasts of fire being thrown at him by Cinderella. She grumbled as she missed a third time, finally deciding to tackle Harmony to the ground and start to punch her.

"Who has the key?" asked Headache, glancing around. He was holding Z-Man away from him at a safe distance with his force fields, but neglected to notice Fangirl sneaking up from behind him. She kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"This girl ain't playing no games!" she exclaimed, proceeding to pull the nearby Blitz in for a kiss, to gain his lightning powers. He stood for a second, blinking, unsure of what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Freddie-** "G-gah! I feel so...so..dirty! Celeste, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

**Vicky-** "Ugh, Freddie is such a horrible kisser. I wonder if Celeste realizes that. Hey, at least it's an interesting blog update!" /She smiles and types on her laptop, grinning even wider when she seems some responses./ "This is great stuff!"

* * *

><p>Golden Gal stood off to the side, untouched and unnoticed, twirling the key in her hands and looking around at the flashes of color. Venomiss, having just escaped from a battle with Phantasia, noticed this and ran towards her.<p>

"You have the key we need! Thou shall feel the wrath of Cthulu!" exclaimed the villain, unsheathing her dagger and licking it, slowly. Golden Gal gulped, taking a step back. "What's the matter? Afraid?"

"You shouldn't mess with a shiny girl!" Golden Gal stated triumphantly, looking at the key in her hand. "Uhh...uhh...Z-Man! Catch!"

She tossed the key towards Z-Man, who turned and tried to catch it with his broken hand. He shrieked in pain as the key bounced off of his motionless palm and clattered on the floor of the subway station. Army Ant and four of his clones quickly piled on it, while Glacia and Silver Skater attempted to intervene.

"I'd stay away, most beautiful nemesis," chuckled Silver Skater, holding up a laser. Glacia blushed slightly, but began to throw ice shards at the Asian superhero. "Hey, no need to be like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Katie-** "Did Low Ki call me beautiful?"

**Low Ki-** "Maybe not the best timing, but "Speedster" wasn't around, at least. Getting an opportunity to talk to Katie without him around is not easy, not by a long shot. Still, I figure that she can't be too hard to persuade. She's going out with Brendon after all, so what does that tell you?"

**Katie-** /Answers phone./ "Hello? Yeah? What do you mean I'm banned from Wonderland?"

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" shouted Army Ant, dashing away from the pile. "The Anti-Justice League now has both keys!"<p>

Archangel glanced at the subway station's clock. "We still have five minutes, it's not over!"

"I'm all over this!" shouted Fangirl, dodging shards of ice and blasts of fire from Glacia and Cinderella.

"How is she that nimble?" asked Glacia, frustrated and surprised. "Lonestar, Blitz! We need some help over here!"

"Dang it, I'll get her!" exclaimed Lonestar, throwing his lasso in her direction. She jumped over it, and the lasso tangled Blitz instead. "Oh, sorry partner!"

Fangirl pinned Army Ant to the ground and snatched the key away from him easily. He tried to fight back, but a swift kick to the jaw left him bruised and defeated. She then turned towards Phantasia, whom was bleeding and wounded, but still fighting. "Which one of the villains has the other key we need?"

"I do."

They both turned to face a menacing Overkill standing over them, cracking her knuckles. As the clock ticked to the final minute, Fangirl glared fiercely. Then, an idea occurred to her, and she smirked. She dropped the key deep into her cleavage, winking at the larger girl. "Bet you won't try to get it now!"

"Well...then I guess I'll just have to take YOU!" Overkill grabbed Fangirl and held her up high, kicking Phantasia out of the way.

"Z-Man, save me!" she exclaimed, trying to escape. Z-Man noticed the key around Overkill's neck, and quickly called for Speedster, who was wheeled over by Harmony.

"I need your wheelchair!" he shouted, yanking it out from underneath the wounded hero. Speedster fell to the ground with a painful thud. Z-Man, noticing the clock winding down, threw the wheelchair as hard as he could with his one good hand towards Rain.

"Ugh, my head," muttered Headache, standing up. He opened his eyes as the wheelchair slammed into his head, knocking him out once more. Z-Man fell to the ground, yelling expletives in failure.

"Quick, pass me the key, Fangirl!" shouted Archangel, nervously looking at the clock.

"Um...about that," chuckled Fangirl nervously, looking down at her breasts. "I kinda can't."

**"TIME!"**

* * *

><p>In an instant, everyone was transported from the Virtual Reality Simulator back into the real world. Some shook their heads to get back into focus, while others were still confused. No one expected Troy's loud voice to startle them, though.<p>

"And, after a hard-fought day of comic book action, the Anti-Justice League are the winners!" he exclaimed, grinning as he watched the members of the villainous team celebrate.

"We won!" exclaimed Carita, offering a high five to Rain. "We really do kick ass!"

"Aw, what? But they didn't have our key," complained Haruhi, confused. "How exactly did we lose?"

"They technically did have your key, since it was with Vicky, and they had control of her," explained Troy. "Sucks, right?"

"It's not my fault!" Vicky exclaimed, pulling Goten closer to her body. He gasped and tried to get away, but couldn't. "Tell them, Goten!"

"Relax, I think we all screwed up at some point," Dan sighed, looking at Low Ki and whistling. "Some more than others."

"I might have lost our key, but at least I didn't die," he shot back, crossing his arms. "Let's face it, that was just some really horrible teamwork."

"Brendon was pretty useless if you ask me," chuckled Z-Man, "Especially being a cripple."

"Hey!"

"Looks like it might be an interesting vote tonight," grinned Troy, "Because either Brendon, Kayden, Goten, Dani, Vicky, Low Ki, Marissa, Dan, Haruhi, or Lyanne is going home this time! Earth's Mightiest Heroes, this will be a grim day for one of you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck**- "Immunity has never felt so good! I did one heck of a job as a superhero, and maybe Carita noticed and won't hate me as much." /He sighs./ "This is pretty darn sad, isn't it? A fella shouldn't have to go to extreme lengths to prove himself for some girl!"

**Cody-** "Whoo-hoo! I think I might've impressed Brandi today! That's totally a score!"

**Low Ki-** "I'm all about positivity, but seriously? My team was completely useless today! Goten was an idiotic leader! Haruhi, Dani, Lyanne and Harmony did practically nothing, Vicky made a stupid move, Dan and Kayden were death magnets, and my grandfather would have been more effective than Brendon back there."

"..."

"My grandfather's dead, by the way. That's saying something."

* * *

><p>In the lobby of the hotel, the Anti-Justice League were all celebrating their victory with a party. Brandi and Wilson were dancing together, much to Cody's chagrin. He was leaning against the wall pretending to listen to his MP3 Player.<p>

"You dance like an animal," remarked Katie, observing as Wilson hopped around on all-fours, howling to the beat of the song.

"That's his crazy side coming out," replied Brandi, watching her boyfriend in amusement. "Hey Freddie, come join us!"

Freddie, who had been sitting alone on the opposite side of the room, stood up. "O-okay...I'm not m-much of a dancer, though..."

"It's alright," said Katie, "Hell, if Wilson can dance, then so can you."

Freddie nodded and stretched out his arms. He then began to perform an incredible break dancing routine, gaining the attention of most of the room. As he finished, everyone applauded, greatly impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Freddie-** "I w-want to listen to what Celeste said b-before she left...I want to make it on my own without h-her, because I k-know she would be proud of t-that..." /He manages a slight smile, but sneakily takes a sip from an energy drink, beginning to spazz out./

"Gah!"

* * *

><p>Bryce was tapping his fingers anxiously nearby, until Ashley walked over to him, curious. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I guess I'm worried about Marissa getting voted off tonight," he admitted, sighing. "It really would be nice to have more time to try to win her back, or at least get her mind off of Goten. That idiot..."

"Oh man, that really does suck. But hey, we're safe!" Ashley smirked, crossing her arms. "And to me, that's all that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Bryce**- "Truthfully, I don't think that being in an alliance with Ashley is a great idea...but realistically, she's really my only option right now, until I can find others to help protect me in this game."

**Ashley**- "I'm just glad that Bryce is smart enough to join my side! With a genius like him working alongside me, I'll have control of this competition in no time! Not to mention that Dani also agreed to an alliance. Two separate alliances? This is too easy. Or, should I combine them..."

/She picks up a book titled _Reality Show Alliances For Dummies_./

* * *

><p>Kayden casually walked into the lobby with a soda, grinning. Carita quickly stepped in front of him, frowning.<p>

"You're not invited to this party," she scoffed, clenching her fists. "So don't even try, Kayden."

"What, a guy can't say hi? You have to admit, I looked good in that costume today," replied the flirt, flexing one of his muscles. "I saw you staring at me when I was being all heroic and saving the day."

"You mean before or after Rain completely owned your sorry ass?" Carita asked, stopped though, as Buck approached. He glanced at Kayden quickly.

"Kayden bothering you, Carita?" he asked, being polite. The fiery girl was annoyed with both of them, however, and kicked them both out of the lobby and into the hallway. Buck hit the floor face-first and sighed, as Kayden soon joined him on the ground, whimpering in pain.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat on the bed in her room, reading one of her Japanese manga comics. She was humming quietly, barely hearing the knocking sound coming from her door. Cheerfully, she leaped up and answered the door with enthusiasm.<p>

"Hey," said Dan, chuckling. "What's up?"

"I'm just relaxing a little bit before the ceremony," she smiled. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure, I'd-

Before Dan could finish, he was knocked over by a frightened Goten, running away. Before he could stand up, he was trampled by Vicky chasing after the goofball with a baseball bat and a roll of duct tape. Haruhi blinked in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi-** "I don't want to know."

* * *

><p>Dani, alone in her room, smirked as she crossed a name off of a list of contestants with a bright, vivid red marker. Placing the cap into the corner of her mouth as she scribbled notes, a wicked grin spread across her face.<p>

"I'm afraid that tonight will be your final night."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** "Vicky HAS to go! I can't take this kinky obsession of hers! The funny thing is that you would think having a girl all over you every five seconds would be a good thing! Boy does TV lie."

**Marissa-** "I don't want Goten to get voted off tonight, so I talked to a couple of friends about possibly voting for someone else. I really hope they listen, because he really is a sweet guy. Really stupid and annoying, but really funny and sweet too."

**Vicky-** "I love most of the TDM contestants, so voting is pretty hard. Lyanne, though...she really should have been more useful today! Like, seriously!"

**Kayden-** "I'm just gonna vote at random, hopefully it won't turn out too badly..."

**Haruhi-** "I understand that Marissa likes Goten and wants him to stay, so I'll vote with her tonight. I can kind of relate...I feel the same way about Dan, a little. /She blushes and looks away./

**Dan-** "Several options, but I suppose I should listen to Marissa, wanting to save Goten and all. I'd do the same for Haruhi...don't tell her that though, I'm nervous still."/He chuckles, slightly blushing./

**Lyanne-** "My mom always told me that trends are important, so I should vote with the trend! Smart, huh? I just wonder who everyone else is voting for..."

**Dani-** "Threat? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Gone? No doubt in my mind."

**Low Ki-** "So many options, so very many options...although voting Brendon off would be great, no one else is voting him. Plus, I'd rather keep him around so that I can keep messing with his relationship and put an end to this "luck" of his. Think about it, what's a bigger threat than two of the strongest competitors dating each other?"

**Brendon-** "I hate to say it, but I gotta vote for Goten. He keeps harassing me and sending me annoying internet memes in text messages."

**Goten-** /Goten is texting, laughing./

**Brendon-** "Oh, a new text!" /He glances at his phone, then bangs his head against the wall, then notices something./ "Hey, who wrote that the New York Yankees suck! GOTEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ceremony)<strong>

In the stadium, the ten members of the winning team sat satisfied with their victory, none more than Freddie, who felt proud of his accomplishment without Celeste being in the competition to help him.

The ten contestants up for elimination sat nervously in their seats, glancing at one another. Dan and Haruhi sat together, occasionally smiling at each other for luck, but turning away, blushing. Kayden had his eyes set on the trophy table, determined not to lose. Low Ki was frustrated and quiet, observing the others' expressions. Vicky was busy typing on her laptop about the thrill of being at an elimination ceremony again. Goten and Brendon were eying each other in a competitive way. Marissa nervously looked at the ground. Dani appeared to be innocently combing her hair, while Lyanne stared into space.

"It's a little more tense in here than usual," chuckled Troy, holding a Maximum Trophy against the stadium lights, creating a gold shine. Lyanne was fascinated by this, reminded of her costume and powers.

"Ooh, shiny!" she smiled, standing up and clapping.

"Yeah, shiny, just like your character today! You know, the one that was totally useless and probably cost your team the challenge," he laughed, twirling the trophy in his hands. "But, the decision is all yours. Cast your votes on the voting devices while I give the winning team their trophies!"

"Carita, Freddie, Brandi, Rain, Buck, Bryce, Ashley, Wilson, Katie, and Cody! You are all safe!"

Buck caught his trophy with delight and hugged the person sitting next to him, who also had received immunity; Cody. They awkwardly looked at one another then ended the embrace, both looking away awkwardly.

Once Low Ki had cast the final vote after careful consideration, Troy cleared his throat and tallied the vote. "As you know, only nine of you will receive a piece of glorious immunity and safety. One of you, however, will not. The first trophy goes to...Haruhi."

The anime fan pumped her fists into the air as she claimed her trophy, throwing it the ground by accident. She swiftly retrieved it and returned to her seat.

"Marissa."

Marissa smiled in relief, and from across the stands, Bryce also smiled. She didn't notice this, however, as she collected her trophy happily. "Yes!"

"Dan."

The nerd sighed in relief, holding his trophy up high in valor. "This hero lives another day!"

"Dani!"

Dani smiled quietly as she took the immunity symbol and returned to the stands, satisfied with herself.

"As for the rest of you," Troy glanced at the remaining six, "You all screwed up today! Low Ki, putting your key in enemy hands in the first place! Goten, such poor leadership, bro. You let down your team. Golden Gal, Lyanne? Almost as useless as Brendon! Let's not forget Vicky, who thought that her boobs were the answer to the challenge, or Kayden, who probably died in the most epic failure of all time on this show!"

Troy's speech left Lyanne confused, Low Ki frustrated, Goten disappointed, Brendon annoyed, Kayden embarrassed, and Vicky staring at her breasts.

"This next trophy goes to Brendon!"

The sports jock pumped his fists into the air and grabbed his trophy, hurrying over to where Katie was seated. He kissed his girlfriend and continued pumping his fist in the air excitedly. "Luck, you're still on my side!"

"Low Ki, you are safe as well," continued Troy, "As well as Kayden and Lyanne!"

Kayden looked surprised, but happy nonetheless; everyone stared at the remaining two: Vicky and Goten.

"You two, I am sorry, but this is the final trophy," stated the host, holding the symbol of immunity high. Vicky crossed her fingers, looking at Goten wishfully. The goofball, on the other hand, looked surprised. He slowly put his hands together to plead silently for himself.

"The final trophy goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Goten."

The goofball jumped several feet in the air when he heard his name, jumping on Troy and snatching the trophy thankfully, knocking the host to the ground. Vicky stood in disbelief as she slowly began to seethe.

"WHAT?"

Low Ki and Kayden covered their ears. Haruhi and Marissa exchanged glances.

"I can't lose! I'm the ultimate fan! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I AM THIS SHOW!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," argued Troy, "To the Boat of Losers, Vicky! It's time to go!"

"I can't leave! Not without Goten!" she whined, but Goten was nowhere to be seen. She yelled once again, angrily.

"I'll be back Troy! I promise you! I WILL GET BACK ON THIS ISLAND WITH YOU PEOPLE!" she shouted as several interns dragged her to the boat, which began to speed off into the distance. "I know where you all sleep!"

"I think the frightening part is that she actually does," muttered Low Ki, shaking his head.

Troy stood in front of the camera, wearing his signature grin as the stadium lights began to dim; "And that concludes another episode of Total Drama Maximum 5: The Final Battle! Who will come out on top next time? And will we ever find Goten?"

At that very moment, Goten emerged from behind Troy's podium, wiping the sweat off of his face. "Is she gone? Yes! I'm safe!"

"Find out next time, if you dare!" Troy finished, as Goten danced in the background in celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Kayden**- Vicky

**Goten-** Vicky

**Dani-** Vicky

**Low Ki**- Vicky

**Marissa**- Vicky

**Vicky-** Lyanne

**Lyanne-** Vicky

**Brendon-** Goten

**Haruhi-** Vicky

**Dan**- Vicky

_Vicky- 8_

_Goten- 1_

_Lyanne- 1_

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Hiro, Celeste, Vicky.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, it is a sad farewell to arguably one of the strongest competitors, Vicky. In a way, we will all miss her insane antics involving Goten, am I right? With her elimination, there are 19 contestants remaining. Things are just getting started, and expect more drama!<strong>

**Here's a few things to keep an eye on:**

**Cody/Brandi/Wilson Triangle: Does Cody stand a chance of even getting Brandi to talk to him?**

**Kayden/Carita/Buck Triangle: Kayden and Buck both are feeling the Carita vibe, but do either of them stand a chance?**

**Low Ki/Katie/Brendon Triangle: This one hasn't really taken off yet, but trust me, Low Ki is indeed up to something...**

**Bryce/Marissa/Goten Triangle: This one is tricky: Bryce still likes Marissa, and she likes Goten, but how does Goten feel now that Vicky is off of his shoulder?**

**Dani/Ashley Alliance: Who's playing who?**

**Ashley/Bryce Alliance: Ashley's attempt at villainy. Ha.**

**Dan/Haruhi Relationship: Developing, but things can change...**

**Other surprises? Hell yes.  
><strong>

**There was the conclusion to Day 03, hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**The First Aftermath...**

**Next Challenge Preview:**

**Drama, Lesbian Kissing, Extreme Physical Pain, Nudity, Tension, and a Love Triangle Intensifies to a serious point!**


	11. The Aftermath I: Chaotic Commentary

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Like I said, there would be an Aftermath chapter here and there to break away from the main story and provide a little insight to the world outside of the competition.**

**As always, thank you for your reviews and comments regarding the story. I can never say thanks enough (plus this little thank you note helps my word count look more impressive)**

**And...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Aftermath!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath I: Chaotic Commentary<br>**

* * *

><p>In a fancy television studio located several miles away from the island, a blue couch was illuminated by stage lights and the glare from a large television screen that displayed "TDM Aftermath" in large, bold letters. A catchy theme song played in the background, and the applause of a live audience was heard as two teenagers walked out onto the stage, and waved to the crowd.<p>

"What's up, fans of Total Drama Maximum?" asked the first host, jumping onto the couch comfortably. "I'm Anderson Thomas, one of your awesome co-hosts on this talk show! We're gonna bring you all the information, interviews, and behind-the-scenes footage from the huge series finale of TDM, Total Drama Maximum 5: The Final Battle! Right, Kristen?"

"That's right," smiled the girl, taking a seat on the couch as well. "We've been hired to host this Aftermath show since we did not return to compete in the season. Speaking of which, everyone should give a round of applause to the commentator gallery! Consisting of the other teens from past TDM seasons that didn't return to compete!"

"Shawn!"

The blonde surfer gave a half-hearted wave to the camera, shrugging afterward. "My Fiji vacation was cancelled for this?"

"Genvive!"

She was busy talking to someone on the phone, but did give a quick smile to the audience.

"Rebecca!"

She smiled and waved at the audience, flipping her hair aside.

"Christian!"

He stood up and gave a peace symbol, but his untied tripped him up and knocked him out of his seat and into the audience. "Catch me- OW! I thought you guys were gonna catch me!"

"Marvin!"

The lunatic was busy playing his PSP, intent on defeating the level he was on. "F**K! DIE YOU PENGUINS, DIE!"

"The triplets, Devin, Levin, and Kevin!"

The three brothers were arguing amongst themselves about something, to the point where Levin had pulled Kevin into a headlock and was being punched in the face by Devin.

"And finally, Valentina!"

The former queen bee silently glared at the audience, scoffing.

"That's our company," said Kristen, "And you are our audience!"

"So stay tuned for this episode of Total Drama Maximum 5!" exclaimed Anderson, "The Aftermath!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song*<strong>

* * *

><p>"And we're back," grinned Anderson, as the cameras focused back to the two co-hosts. "As you can tell, we're definitely prepared to bring you all of the highlights of the season so far! Roll the clips!"<p>

As Kristen pressed the button on the remote, the television screen broke away from its position on the wall and fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. The two hosts looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright then," chuckled Anderson, "While we work out this minor technical problem, let's interview our first guest of the day! He's scrawny, he's crazy, and he's foreign! Meet the first one out this season, Hiro!"

From backstage, Hiro jumped into view, twirling his katana in an impressive fashion.

"I am here, yes!"

"Take a seat, Hiro," smiled Kristen.

"Certainly," he nodded, joining Anderson and Kristen on the couch.

"It must suck to be the first voted off, bro," Anderson shook his head, "Was it a surprise to you?"

"I was not expecting it," he sighed, sheathing his katana. "I thought everyone liked me!"

"You were a threat," remarked Valentina from the gallery, standing up to explain. "See, as a strategist myself, it's always smart to eliminate people like you that have favor with the host. Simple math, really."

"Yeah, you were so successful," chuckled Anderson, "That's why you lost early every season, right?"

"Shut up, kid!"

"I'm not a kid! Sure, Brendon is older and more successful than me, but I'm a man," remarked Anderson, holding up a razor. While he and Valentina continued to argue, Kristen sighed and looked at the audience.

"Guess that means it is time for our next guest," she muttered, "Please welcome Celeste!"

The blue-haired girl walked onto the stage, smiling and waving. "Hey everyone, it's a pleasure to be here!"

"That's a lie, isn't it more of a pleasure to still be in the competition?" remarked Shawn, before getting elbowed by Rebecca seated beside him. "Hey, I'm just saying, chill."

"So Celeste, do you miss Freddie?" asked Kristen, sounding emotional. "You guys were totally my favorite couple!"

Celeste sighed, "Yeah, I do. I really do miss him, but it's not the end of the world. It might be good for him to compete in one of these things on his own for once. I just can't stand how cruel Troy can be sometimes! He knows how Freddie is, why would he purposely set up these insane challenges?"

"The challenges are awesome!" laughed Anderson, pumping his fists while Kristen and Celeste glared at him. "Superheroes? Are you kidding me? Damn, I wish I was competing!"

"I'm sure Freddie will be fine," Kristen assured the kind-hearted girl, embracing her in a hug.

"This is a touching moment, but we need to spice this show up a little bit!" Anderson exclaimed, looking at his phone. "According to surveys, these kinds of talk shows should be filled with dramatic comedy and humiliation!"

"Sounds like Mr. Troy's shows!" Hiro yelled, bowing. "He is indeed the master of hosting!"

"He really needs to get out more," whispered Devin to Kevin, who chuckled.

"Oh whatever, let's just get to our third guest," said Kristen. "She was called crazy, stalked Goten, and was voted off! Everyone, it's Vicky!"

Silence.

"Where is she?" asked Anderson, looking around.

"I'll go look for her backstage," Kristen walked behind the curtains, calling the ex-contestant fan girl's name, to no avail. "Vicky? What are you-

The following sounds, as heard by the audience, resembled the combination of a chainsaw, duct tape wrapping, a baseball bat slamming against a metal pole, birds chirping, a staple gun, and a car engine starting.

In an instant, Vicky emerged on the stage wearing a torn "TDM Aftermath Host" t-shirt and a wicked smile on her face. "So, who REALLY wants to get this show started?"

The audience cheered, but Anderson was confused. "Whoa, where's my co-host?"

"Right here," she said, pointing to herself. "Vicky Black is taking charge of this show!"

Anderson stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The maintenance crew had finished repairing the television screen, setting in place above the couch. Vicky snatched the remote control from Anderson and smiled at the audience.

"Let's start this new and improved show with some highlights of the top five epic fail moments from the season so far!" she exclaimed, turning to the screen.

A montage showed the following clips:

"Number Five!" - Goten ripping off his clothes to reveal a red speedo

"Number Four!"- Kayden and Buck getting thrown into the hallway by Carita

"Number Three!"- Freddie shooting Brendon down in a blind rage

"Number Two!"- Low Ki throwing a javelin that accidentally spears an intern through the chest

"Number One!" -Overkill ripping Red Falcon's wings off and crushing him into the ground

When the scenes had ended, everyone was laughing. Vicky was trying to rewind with the remote.

"Are you trying to go back to the Goten in a speedo clip?" asked Anderson.

"No," she replied, quickly. "How about we take a look at some the drama happening in TDM5? Oh, Anderson, you should know all about this one," the screen showed a picture split into three panels, each showing the faces of Low Ki, Katie, and Brendon.

"Man, don't get me started," Anderson crossed his arms. "Do you know uncool I will be if my popular older brother gets his girl stolen by some sleazy Asian schemer? No offense, Hiro."

"None taken, yes!"

"It's just a strategy," remarked Valentina. "A good one, by the way. That dude's playing the game pretty seriously."

"He did lose to me in TDM4," chuckled Levin, "I'd be pretty pissed too."

"I think Brendon can overcome whatever happens," said Celeste, smiling. "He's a tough competitor."

"Speaking of tough competitors, how about this?" Vicky smirked as a screen displaying Brandi, Wilson, and Cody. "Who wins this one? Hm?"

"I don't think there's much there," said Anderson, "After all, she is pretty solid with Wilson. I don't think Cody stands much of a chance with her, especially since she seems to hate his guts pretty bad."

Vicky snarled as the screen displayed Dani's confessionals speaking her mind. "This little witch has gone too far by eliminating me! She's so quiet and nice, but on the inside she is evil! I really want to respect her evil intentions, but seriously? Anyone who would fall for that nice girl act is an idiot!"

"Didn't you fall for it?" asked her co-host, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying! She's a b***h!" argued Vicky. "Not to mention that Ashley thinks she's something serious."

Next, the screen showed Kayden, Carita, and Buck.

"Oh man, this one's gonna be interesting," remarked Shawn, crossing his arms. "She hates both of them!"

"I'm on Team Buck," admitted Anderson, "I think that Kayden doesn't know how to handle a girl."

"Are you CRAZY?" asked Vicky, grabbing the young jock by the arms. "He voted her off, you should never do that to a girl! I personally ship Carita/Kayden, you can read about it on my blog! The web address is-

"Okay, okay, moving on!" exclaimed Anderson, snatching the remote and pressing another button. The screen showed Marissa, Goten, and Bryce, but Anderson quickly switched the picture to one of Troy grinning when he saw the expression on Vicky's face.

"That jerk! Voting me off," she seethed, "And I thought we had something special! I could care less about anyone else."

"Alright, well, how about we go to the Viewer Question segment?" Anderson asked, pressing another button. The screen switched to a nerdy teenage girl in a simple room, using a webcam. "Our fan, Mary Ann, would like to ask a question!"

"Oh em gee, hi! My question is for Celeste!" squeaked the fan, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, go ahead," Celeste smiled, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of water.

"Is Freddie good in bed? I'm DYING to know!"

The blue-haired girl spit out the water as the webcam became disconnected. "That was...not an appropriate question, huh?"

Anderson chuckled nervously, pressing the button again. "Let's try this again. Alright, here's Greg!"

A short-haired pale boy with freckles was looking at the camera nervously. "Hi, I'm Greg...my question is for anyone, if they know the answer. Anyone know why there's an itchy, red, bumpy area on my-

The webcam cut off, with Anderson blinking. "I'm not letting him finish that. Okay, can we get a decent question please? I'll try this one more time."

The camera switched to a leaning, skinny teenage boy with a mustache and a red baseball cap. "Hi, uh, I'm Nathan. My question is for Vicky, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead sweetie," Vicky smiled, looking at the screen. Nathan chuckled before asking his question.

"Can I see your boobs?"

"Okay, what the hell kind of people watch this show?" Anderson shook his head in disbelief. "This show has to have at least one normal fan." He glanced at Vicky, who had begun to take off her shirt. "Or not."

"I'm Vicky," smiled the female host, now wearing only a bra that read "TDM's #1 Fan". "And this has been the Total Drama Maximum Aftermath, we'll see you soon! Promise!"

"I'm Anderson, and uh, yeah, what she said," said the jock, still shaking his head in disbelief as the lights dimmed and the studio went pitch black.

* * *

><p>At a Chinese harbor, a fisherman was enjoying a relaxing afternoon of sitting on his favorite dock, hoping to catch enough fish to feed his family. He didn't expect to see a wooden crate wash ashore, however. Curious, he rushed over to it, opening it.<p>

Inside was Kristen, wrapped in duct tape, relieved to finally see some daylight. The fisherman glanced at a nearby sign that read "Population: TOO HIGH" and smiled. He closed the crate's lid, despite Kristen's muffled protests, and tossed the crate back into the water for the tide to carry away.

He walked away whistling, feeling proud of his accomplishment as a citizen.

* * *

><p><strong>And so you have it! Vicky has taken over as a host of the Aftermath show, alongside Anderson. What's in store for the show in the future? Only time will tell, but the insanity has only just begun.<strong>

**Also, since I forgot to post this last chapter, the results of my poll are that the top 5 superhero characters from the third challenge are Glacia (Katie), Z-Man (Goten), Speedster (Brendon), Silver Skater (Low Ki), and Phantasia (Haruhi). Congrats! **

**A new poll will be posted alongside the next chapter. **

**Until then, Happy Holidays**

**-Troy  
><strong>


	12. Day 04, Part 01: Take Your Seats, People

**Here is the next ACTUAL chapter, as promised. There would be a new poll, but I can't really think of anything at the moment, so look for that at towards the end of Day 4.  
><strong>

**As always, your reviews are greatly inspiring, and feel free to make suggestions! I'm always listening, and no idea is a bad idea. Except for doing drugs, that's a bad idea. Especially if the cops are around. Stay in school, children.  
><strong>

**I would like to give some credit to friends of mine and readers of the story, Coco and Chris, because they each are talented musicians and wrote theme songs for TDM5. The lyrics for Chris's can be seen in the theme song sequence below, while Coco's song will be used on the Aftermath Show. They may record their songs in the future so that I can make them available to you to hear on the new TDM5 website I plan to make.**

**Also, I've hit 50,000 words on this story: just a side note to congratulate myself.  
><strong>

**WARNING: These next few chapters will feature several extreme and awkward events that you should not try at home. Who the hell cares though? :P**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**EXTREME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04, Part 01: Take Your Seats, People<br>**

* * *

><p>"Last time, on Total Drama Maximum 5!"<p>

"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a bunch of wannabe superheroes competing in a virtual reality comic book challenge based on the fan-favorite superhero challenge of the TDM series, with hilarious results!"

"The Villains were superior in strength, but the Heroes tried to use teamwork to their advantage. Unfortunately for them, that didn't work out too well, and at the elimination ceremony it was Vicky, AKA Fangirl, who was kicked off in a landslide vote. Intense!"

"As Goten celebrates his freedom and Dani celebrates the elimination of another one of her targets, what awaits the nineteen remaining contestants as we head into the next challenge? I've said it before, I'll say it again! Only one way to find out: Stay tuned for this exciting episode of Total Drama Maximum 5!"

"The Final Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song Sequence*<strong>

****_Total!  
>Drama!<br>Maximum!  
>Five!<br>Total Drama Maximum Five!  
>Total Drama Maximum Five!<br>Total Drama! Total Drama!  
>Maximum! Maximum!<br>Total Drama Maximum Five!  
>Let's Go!<em>

_We've been to Japan! We've been to New York!  
>We've been all around the world! And back to the start!<br>Now Troy brought them back! And they're on the attack!  
>Now it's time for the fifth part!<br>Total Drama Maximum Five!  
>Total Drama Maximum Five!<br>Total Drama Maximum! Total Drama Maximum!  
>Total Drama Maximum Five!<br>Yeah!_

* * *

><p>As the sun rose above the tropical island's trees, it was a beautiful morning as the hustle and bustle of the breakfast buffet signaled that the contestants were awake and awaiting breakfast.<p>

Goten eagerly stretched and yawned as the doors of the dining hall burst open, a wide grin evident on his face as the other contestants stared at him. Brendon and Buck, standing nearby, were surprised when the goofball pulled both of them under his arms and embraced them in a hug.

"I finally got a peaceful night of sleep!" he exclaimed, ecstatic. "Let me tell you guys, it felt so good!"

"I can imagine," coughed Brendon, barely able to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten- **"OH YEAH! Now that my stalker is gone, I can finally have some fun in this game! No more focusing on designing intricate locks for my doors and windows! Nope, from now on it is all competition! I should consider an alliance..."

/He shrugs and opens a Sharpie marker, proceeding to write something on the wall./

* * *

><p>"Wilson, please stop playing with your food," asked Carita, seated beside Brandi across the table from Wilson. "That's just weird, dude."<p>

"It all makes sense though!" he exclaimed, standing up and holding a bacon strip in each hand. "Obviously, this is not real bacon! This has to be, dare I say it, tofu bacon! Totally fake!"

"What do you see in him again?" Carita raised an eyebrow at Brandi, her best friend, who face-palmed. Wilson poured a large amount of syrup over his bacon strips and began to eat the gushy pile with his hands, licking the syrup.

"On second thought, they are real! Huh, who could have guessed it?" he proceeded to guzzle the remaining bottle of syrup before burping loudly. "Anyone got any rats?"

Before anyone could comment, Carita was knocked out of her seat by a flailing Kayden, who appeared to have slipped on a banana peel and crashed into her. At another table, Lyanne happily chewed on the banana she had just peeled.

"Fancy meeting you here," chuckled Kayden suggestively. Carita violently shoved him away, kicking him once again as she stood up. "Ow! You don't have to be that harsh, you know."

"Apparently I do," she rolled her eyes, turning to face the flirt. "Honestly, what do you want from me?"

"You mean besides your mortal body?" remarked Brandi, crossing her arms and eying the two of them. Kayden sighed and walked away, slightly embarrassed. Wilson stopped eating his food and looked at the two girls with a sense of disappointment in their humiliation of the flirt.

"I might not know much about this kind of stuff, but I think you were a little bit hard on him," said the weirdo, shrugging.

Nearby, Cody watched the scene in jealousy and disgust. Bryce, noticing this, took a seat beside the geek and asked the obvious: "What's wrong with you?"

"Brandi," sighed Cody, stirring his cereal, bored and quietly. "I just know that I'm better than that weirdo, I mean how hard is it for her to forgive me? Yeah, I admit that what I did back in TDM2 was wrong, but I don't understand why she would still choose Wilson over me."

"Wilson is different," suggested Bryce, "He's definitely different, that's all I can say. You know, if you really want a chance with her, maybe you should try to get rid of him, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Uh, come again?"

"Ashley and I have an alliance," the schemer revealed, crossing his arms. "If you were to join us, then maybe we could take care of your Wilson problem. You have every reason to join us, Cody. The last time we worked together, we both made the final three!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Cody asked, frustrated. "I'm not joining you again, I just want to play the game fairly this time. That's what Brandi would want, if I ever got the chance. Think about what you are doing, Bryce."

"I want Marissa back too, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to win. I deserve this, and if I can't have Marissa, then I at least want the money. You don't feel the same way?" replied Bryce, frowning. Cody shook his head and stood up.

"You know, you think you're so smart," said the geek, taking one look over his shoulder at Bryce before walking away. "But really, you don't know a damn thing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<br>**

**Bryce-** "Maybe I am being selfish, but after all the hell I've been through on this show, it shouldn't surprise anyone. I can't believe that Cody, probably the closest thing to a good friend that I have on this show, is against me. Whatever, I don't need him. I don't need Marissa, either..."

/He sighs./

"Why can't things ever be easy?"

* * *

><p>"Man, that girl is tough," said Kayden, joining the table where Brendon, Katie, Goten, Buck, and Low Ki were eating. "None of my normal lines work on her, can you all believe that?"<p>

"Yes," they all muttered in agreement. Buck felt slightly uncomfortable around his rival, pretending to focus on his Texas toast instead.

"Why am I the only girl at this table?" asked Katie, glancing around. "Seems a little odd."

"Probably because you could kick any of our asses if you wanted to," admitted Low Ki, "So I guess that makes you 'one of the guys'."

"That sounds about right," she smirked, feeling Brendon put an arm around her.

"Well if you are a guy, then I really love this guy," he said, quickly realizing his wording. "That came out wrong, didn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck- **"In all honesty, I want to like Kayden, but with this Carita thing, I just can't! I'm not saying that I'm perfect by no means, but tarnation, how can I get a word in edgewise with him following her around like a lost puppy away from home? Hopefully I get a chance to explain things to her and get this thing settled."

**Kayden- **"Man, Carita isn't like any other girl I've ever met. I'm not sure what it is, but damn, I like it! I'm Kayden Tiger Randall III, I can't give this up, it's in my blood to win girls over! I've got that tiger blood, baby!"

**Brandi-** "It must suck to be in Carita's position; after opening up and trusting him in TDM3, he turned out to be the worst boyfriend ever, being gay and all, and then it ended up causing her elimination. Then there's Kayden, who's a complete and total dumbass who thinks he's all that. Methinks that both of them would make excellent sacrifices to Cthulu."

* * *

><p>"Troy, can we have the day off?" asked Low Ki, rolling his eyes as the host meddled with the tablet in his hands.<p>

"Of course you can't," chuckled Troy, placing the electronic device on the table beside him. "You won't have time to relax, because you all are about to compete in the most dramatic and exciting challenge that TDM has offered so far!"

"What?" asked Freddie, gulping. He turned to his left and noticed Dani smiling at him sweetly. He managed to smile back, though he was quite nervous about the forthcoming challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dani-** "Without Celeste, Freddie doesn't have much of a place in this game. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage, and keep him from overcoming that paranoia of his. After all, what are "friends" for?"

* * *

><p>"First of all, I think it is fitting that you all follow me to the stadium!" exclaimed Troy, "And remember to bring your toughness!"<p>

"That might be a little hard for Buck to do," remarked Carita, smiling as the cowboy sighed. Bryce and Ashley glanced at the host in annoyance, exiting the hotel last as the large group of remaining competitors walked towards the stadium.

The doors flew open, revealing a standing ovation, much like before; fans seemed to be screaming from every seat in the stadium. Some were even holding posters that either rooted for their favorite or damned their least favorite.

"Not these fans again," muttered Haruhi, "These are almost as bad as ones at anime conventions. Or even worse, football games." She shuddered at the thought, looking at Marissa. "Know what I mean?"

"I guess so," the tomboy responded, not sure of how to answer. "It is a bit noisy in here."

"What are those for, Troy?" asked Goten, staring at the three large platforms in the center of the stadium; each platform had six seats attached to a background. Each of the backgrounds was a different color; red, blue, and yellow. The platforms were lifted above the ground by a few feet, and a few steps connected the base of the platform to the ground. All of three of them were lined up beside each other in a row.

"Welcome, contestants, to the Total Drama Maximum EXTREME Dare Challenge!"

"The what?" asked Marissa, blinking.

"I'll explain," grinned the host, "You will be divided into teams of six, and take your seats on the platforms! Then, one by one, you will each have your chance to shine in the spotlight, because you will be given a random, insane dare using this random dare generator! You will then perform the dare, and if successful, survive the round! If you refuse to do the dare, or if you fail to complete it, you are eliminated from the challenge!"

"With each round, the dares are bound to get more extreme! Basically, the first team to have all of their members eliminated will be sent to elimination! The other two teams are safe! In other words, this challenge could go on for hours. Awesome, right?"

"Wait, there are nineteen contestants," remarked Rain, "Are you getting slower each day, Troy?"

"Oh, contrare! I had this planned out! Basically, one person chosen at random will receive instant immunity and exemption from this humiliating challenge. Now, let's see who that will be!" Troy replied, pressing a button on his tablet, randomly shuffling through pictures of the contestants.

"Ashley!"

"Yes! Of course I won," the mean girl smiled, casually walking towards the sideline and sitting on a bench. "Have fun you guys!"

"Ashley is immune and will be able to watch you all compete," the host nodded, as several of the contestants glared at the queen bee watching them from the sideline.

"Now, to decide the teams," chuckled Troy, once again using the tablet. "Firstly, Red Team: Brandi, Wilson, Goten, Kayden, Carita, and Buck!"

"You've got to be kidding," muttered Carita, casting a sideways glance at Kayden, who grinned, and Buck, who rubbed the back of his head in awkward silence. Goten smiled and put an arm around the cowboy. Brandi and Wilson grinned at each other and looked competitive.

"That was so not random," remarked Dan, watching as the Red Team took their seats on the platform.

"The next team will be the Blue Team: Freddie, Brendon, Katie, Dan, Rain, and Haruhi!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Brendon, pumping his fist in the air. "Awesome team!"

"Shut up," Rain glared, taking a seat on the platform. "Just shut up before you say something stupid."

"And finally, the Yellow Team: Bryce, Cody, Low Ki, Marissa, Lyanne, and Dani!"

"Oh yay! Yellow!" smiled Lyanne, hugging Marissa. "I love yellow!"

"Yellow is such a lonely color when you think about it," Cody said, thoughtfully. "Anyone else get that vibe?"

"Not really, no," replied Low Ki, raising an eyebrow.

"Hope you guys like your teams for today," chuckled Troy, flashing a wicked grin at the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dan-** "Realistically, the odds of those teams being put together that way are approximately 321,518 to 7. Add or subtract another 10 variables for drama, minus Troy's desire for us to be satisfied, and you basically have yourself an obviously rigged team selection system!"

**Dani-** "I wanted Freddie on my team, he would be so much easier to manipulate that way! Oh well, perhaps this can still work to my advantage."

**Brendon- **"Of course I'm excited about my team! I've got my girlfriend, Rain, who's a beast, Dan, who's super smart, and Freddie and Haruhi won't cause any problems, hopefully. I figured this would happen, wearing my lucky shirt! This thing hasn't been washed in forever, can you believe that?"

/He sprays more cologne on himself, sniffing his shirt, then giving a thumbs up to the camera./

**Marissa- **"Why does it smell like cheap cologne in here?"

**Carita- **"Of course. Just **BEEP**ing of course. Hopefully I can avoid having to kill one of my teammates before this challenge is over. As if you couldn't tell who I was talking about, I'm talking about that arrogant ass known as Kayden. Don't get me started on Buck, either."

**Buck- **"Oh man, on a team with Carita AND Kayden? That's a little bit awkward."

* * *

><p>"This should be fun as hell," said Katie, "If you guys can man up and do some of the dares that I imagine Troy has planned. It's always fun to watch people chicken out at this kind of stuff."<p>

"I agree Katie," nodded Troy, activating the dare generator on the tablet. "Now, let's not hesitate to begin! It's Round One, and the first victim of the day is Wilson! Come down here and take your challenge!"

Wilson eagerly flipped through the air and landed perfectly in front of the host as the audience cheered. "What's the dare, Troy Boy?"

"Spend 60 seconds in the shark tank!"

Nearby, a helicopter conveniently dropped a large, red container that was filled with three vicious sharks, each glaring menacingly at Wilson, who looked disappointed.

"Aw that's it?" he asked, sighing. "I was really hoping for something better, but alright."

Without hesitation, he ripped his shirt off, grinned, and dived headfirst into the shark tank. Buck gulped, looking at his friend.

"I hope he's okay," he muttered, turning to Brandi who displayed no concern whatsoever. "Aren't ya worried?"

"Knowing Wilson, he will be just fine," she smirked.

After 60 seconds had passed, Wilson emerged from the pool, jumping high into the air and landing perfectly in his seat. He shook himself to dry off, most of the water splashing on his girlfriend, who glared in return. "Too easy."

"What happened in there?" asked Kayden curiously.

"We discussed the theory of evolution," replied the lunatic, shrugging. "They aren't really fans of it."

"Next up, let's have Katie!" exclaimed the host, receiving another dare as the rebellious girl walked towards him. She looked at the crowd, noticing her parole officers watching the event with nachos and sodas, but easily dismissed them and shrugged.

"Your dare is to beat your boyfriend with this frying pan as many times as you feel necessary," Troy smiled, handing over a metal, silver frying pan. Katie looked at it, then looked at Brendon.

"I'm sorry Hun, but this is going to hurt you," she said, stepping onto the platform.

"More than it will hurt me?" he asked, gulping.

"No, it's just going to hurt you," Katie replied, whacking him in the head with the frying pan, following with a few hits to the chest, back, and shoulders, leaving him dazed and sore. Freddie cringed, clinging to Rain for comfort, but the large, powerful girl shoved him away and onto the floor of the platform.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Katie-** "That might have seemed a little cruel, but I've got a tough reputation that I should be willing to take any dare, not chicken out. It never hurts to toughen Brendon up a little bit anyway, he can be a little naive at times. I love him anyway, though."

**Low Ki-** "Am I a bad person for really enjoying watching that?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Katie survives the round," smiled Troy, turning to face the Yellow Team. "Lyanne! You're up!"<p>

"Oh yay," she hurried over to the host. "So what are we doing again?"

"You're going to perform THIS dare!" the host selected another dare randomly. "Fit this entire basket of apples into your mouth!"

"Oh, I can do that!" Lyanne picked up the basket and opened her mouth as widely as possible; to the dismay of the host, and her teammates, she attempted to fit the large basket into her mouth, to no avail. "Ighk iths?"

"I meant the individual apples, not the basket! Eliminated!" Troy exclaimed, "So Lyanne can have a seat with Ashley! Yellow Team, you are down a member! That really sucks though, because this is only the first round!"

"Damn it," complained Bryce, shaking his head. "This sucks."

"It's only the beginning, we still have a pretty good chance at winning," Marissa smiled to assure him, causing the schemer to give a slight smile of his own.

"Next up, Buck!"

"Well I reckon I aught to give this a shot," he said, jumping down from the platform and straightening his cowboy hat. "What's the challenge gonna be, Troy?"

"Give a passionate kiss, on the lips, to any male contestant besides yourself with four letters in their name!"

"Oh wow," the cowboy blinked. "But the only one is...Cody?"

"No way, man!" shouted the geek, shaking in his seat. "Those fanfiction stories are scary enough as it is, there's no need to encourage it!"

"Your choice, Buck," Troy repeated, "You can man up and do it, or possibly cost your team the challenge! Which will it be?"

The cowboy glanced at his teammates, all of them shouting for him to take the dare. Buck finally shrugged. "Well, I guess we do need to win. Just remember, Cody, or anyone else who supports this damned pairing, this is just a dare and don't mean anything!"

Before Cody could react, Buck had approached his seat, pulling him into his arms with a strong grip, and planting a kiss squarely on the lips of the techno geek. They both looked at each other, stunned, before Buck awkwardly walked back to his seat.

"Nice taking one for the team, bro," encouraged Goten, high fiving the cowboy alongside Wilson. Kayden gave a thumbs up as well, but Carita looked bitter.

"Bet you enjoyed that, huh?" she frowned, angrily crossing her arms. "What, you gonna date him for an entire season too, then tell him that you're straight and break up with him?"

"Hold on," Buck said, standing up, "That break-up wasn't my fault! You treated me like a slave!"

"That's because you were never enough of a man for me!" Carita shouted, stunning everyone. As Buck took his seat quietly, Kayden looked between them and blinked, eagerly awaiting Troy to announce the next participant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "Awkward."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Blue Team, it's time for Dan to take his dare!" announced the host. Dan pumped his fist and stepped down from the platform, waving at the roaring audience.<p>

"Now Dan, I hope you're ready to get wired! Your dare is to guzzle twenty-five cups of black, highly caffeinated, illegal Brazilian coffee! This stuff is like, wow! How do you think I keep myself excited for this job every day?" Troy chuckled, leading the nerd to a nearby table that was scattered with cups of the aforementioned coffee.

"Well, I'll take this challenge!" he exclaimed, taking a sip from the first cup. He nearly spit it out, but managed to swallow it. "It's not...that...bad? Okay, this stuff is nasty! But, I can do this!"

Over the course of the next five minutes, Dan quickly gulped down all twenty-five cups, leaving them in a disorganized pile on the table. He blinked a few times before he began shaking in an alarming manner.

"T-thatwast-tooeasyT-troywhatelsey-yougot?" he sputtered, jumping up and down. "I feel fine yeah fine yes perfect I feel like a million dollars yeah absolutely great delicious coffee coffee coffee!"

"Wow, he actually did it," the host was impressed. "What an idiot! Somebody help him back to his seat."

"I'll do it," said Rain, cracking her knuckles. She easily lifted the caffeinated nerd high above the ground and carried him back to their platform. Due to his desire to jump around, his teammates tied him to the seat until he was next needed.

"Poor Dan," sighed Haruhi.

"Alright, it's now Marissa's turn!" Troy pressed his tablet to generate another dare, greeting the farm girl by shoving a cat into her hands. "Do you like cats?"

"I love them!" she smiled, petting the cat gently. "This is a nice kitty."

"Your dare is to have this cat duct taped to your back for the rest of the challenge, or until you're eliminated," said the host, stretching out a roll of silver duct tape. "Oh, how I love hosting this show."

"Please be a good kitty," begged Marissa.

After being taped to Marissa's back, facing the opposite way, he immediately began to claw the air round him angrily, eventually grabbing Marissa's hair and pulling it. "Ow, hey! LET GO, KITTY!"

Wilson laughed maniacally, enjoying every second of it.

"That must really suck," remarked Low Ki. Marissa took her seat in between Bryce and Dani, both of whom looked nervous to be sitting near an angry cat.

"Brandi, it's your turn!"

"Great," she sulked, taking as much time as possible to get up. "Just when I thought the humiliation on this show couldn't possibly increase itself any more. Props Troy, thou never fail to deliver. What in the name of Cthulu could my challenge possibly be?"

"Oh, this one is good! Sing Natasha Bedingfield's song "Pocket Full of Sunshine" enthusiastically!"

"..."

"Come on Brandi, it's not that bad!" Wilson exclaimed, "You could be having to sing something by J-Lo!"

"Hey, I like J-Lo," remarked Rain, clenching her fists. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," Wilson quickly stuttered, whistling. Brandi sighed.

"Fine, but I swear to Cthulu, if this ends up on Youtube, I will personally hunt you down and dismember that arrogant face of yours before I feed the rest of your remains to my pet rat, got it?" the cultist held a threatening knife up to Troy, who nodded quickly.

"_I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_," she started, but before she could finish, Dan had joined in.

"_I GOT A LOVE AND I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL MINE, OH!_" he exclaimed, shutting up after Rain punched him in the arm. Haruhi giggled and hugged him, but found herself being shaken by his vibrating, caffeinated body.

"Close enough," Troy shrugged, pointing to the next contestant. "Brendon! You're up!"

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and face planting the ground in front of the platform. "Alright, I might've jumped the gun a little bit."

"Your dare is to wear all of this stuff for the rest of the challenge," the host flashed a wicked grin, "So show some support for your favorite baseball team, the Boston Red Sox!"

Brendon stared in disbelief as Troy handed over a pile of Red Sox jerseys, hats, flags, pants, and even shoes. "You've got to be kidding me, dude."

"Nope! And you have to change right here, in front of everyone," Troy smirked. Brendon sighed and began to shed his clothes, ending up in only his boxers, which represented the New York Yankees.

"You're forgetting something," the host held up a pair of Boston Red Sox boxers as the jock's eyes widened. Reluctantly, he removed his boxers, trying his best to cover himself as he quickly slid the Red Sox pair on himself. He followed with the pants, shoes, and finally the jersey, holding a large flag and foam finger that read "Go Boston!"

"This is the most humiliating day of my life," he groaned, taking the seat beside his girlfriend and putting his head down. Katie chuckled, playfully punching him and snatching a camera away from Haruhi.

"Sorry," squeaked the otaku.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brendon-** "I HATE THE RED SOX! THE NEW YORK YANKEES ARE MY TEAM, NOT THE RED SOX!"

/He begins sobbing./

"I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry everyone back home! I'm not worthy of those Yankees tickets you bought me last Spring!"

**Carita- **"I bet Buck was looking when Brendon was changing, that jerk. How do you go from being gay to denying it? It just doesn't make sense, and he needs to explain himself before my hatred for him grows any stronger."

* * *

><p>"Oh man, that's classic," laughed the host.<p>

"I'd rather be wearing that cat Marissa has duct taped to her back," complained Brendon, hearing a shriek as the cat once again dug it's claws into Marissa's back and shoulders in an attempt to escape.

"Moving on, we have Dani," Troy continued, glancing at his tablet screen. "Your dare is pretty simple: Make out with the person of your choice for five minutes, and if they refuse, they are eliminated as well!"

"Oh boy," she muttered, secretly grateful for the opportunity to stir some drama. "I'm going to pick..."

"Freddie."

Several gasps erupted from the contestants, mostly from Freddie, who was taken aback. "W-what?"

"He's the cutest," Dani twirled her hair with her fingers, "And besides, it's only a dare. It will be fun!"

"But," started Freddie, "Celeste is my girlfriend."

"Trust me, she'll understand that it's just a dare. We are just friends after all," Dani assured, grabbing the spazz's hand.

"Do it for the team, man," said Brendon, sighing. "Like me."

"Well, I guess so," he said, reluctantly following Dani towards the center of the stadium, where they soon began a make out session that drew several whistles and cheers from the crowd, but left Freddie feeling slightly guilty when it was over.

"I don't feel right about th-this," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Although I do f-feel a little less stressed."

"Just remember, you're strong now, and you can do anything without Celeste," whispered Dani, smiling. "That's what she wants, for you to take control and be strong."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dani-** "And so, Freddie begins to trust me. How easy was that? You take an emotionally unstable spazz who's trying to overcome his fears and paranoia because of his girlfriend, and you have a reliable alliance member if you know how to manipulate him."

**Freddie-** "Dani is r-right. I am starting to feel stronger! Celeste, if you are watching this, I'm going to do this for y-you! I'm already stuttering less! I feel so..so..good!"

/He takes a sip of an energy drink, then tosses the can outside of the confessional./

"Celeste, you were right, I don't need that!"

* * *

><p>"Kayden, it's your turn!"<p>

"Yes! Let's win one for the fiery chick, right?" Kayden grinned at Carita as he casually walked to receive his challenge. "Bring it on, man!"

"Oh, trust me, I will," assured the host, reading the dare from his tablet and chuckling. "Attempt to milk a bull while wearing red!"

"What? But bulls don't produce milk!" Kayden argued, staring intently at the red poncho Troy was about to give him. "How am I supposed to do this, exactly?"

"You just reach up under his belly and start pulling, that's all you have to do," the host replied, whistling as a helicopter dropped a large pen with an angry bull lurking inside. Kayden gulped, donning the red poncho.

"If I don't make it, I- AHHH!"

His sentence was cut short when Troy tossed the rich flirt into the bull pen, laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi-** "Am I the only one wondering where Troy is conveniently getting all of these props?"

**Low Ki- **"These dares are so not rigged."

* * *

><p>Kayden was flailing, running in circles in a frantic fury with the bull in pursuit. He finally realized a solution, and stopped moving, stepping aside suddenly as the bull kept charging head-first into the wooden gate, temporarily stunning it. Kayden walked over and triumphantly rubbed the beast's belly, completing the challenge.<p>

"Yes! Score for the Red Team!" he exclaimed, not noticing the bull seething behind him, having recovered. The beast rammed Kayden with massive force, sending him flying through the air and into the arms of Rain, who rolled her eyes and dropped him.

"That was actually impressive," said Brandi, nodding in approval.

"How was that, Carita?" he asked, rubbing his back. "Damn, my back is sore."

"Tell me about it!" exclaimed Marissa from the other platform. Carita shrugged.

"Good job," she admitted, "For once, that was a good job."

"I agree, that was great bull handling," said Buck, although on the inside, he felt slightly envious of Kayden's attention.

"Haruhi, anime chick, come meet your doom!" Troy demanded in a menacing tone, chuckling. "Nah, but seriously, it's your turn."

"This chick is ready!" she responded confidently.

"Your dare is to attempt the classic Harry Houdini trick, and escape from a glass box filling with water! The catch is that instead of water, it will be ice cold Coco-Cola! Lots of sugar, lots of risk of someone getting injured. But, we're doing it anyway!"

"Oh wow," Haruhi said, reaching into her pocket. She removed a pair of anime-style goggles and placed them over her eyes for protection. After tying her hair back, she entered the glass box, having both of her arms tied behind her.

"Bring the Cola!"

From the bottom of the container, the sticky liquid began to pour in, quickly covering Haruhi's feet and moving above her ankles. She was trying her hardest to break free of the ropes, but was not strong enough. She continued to struggle until the Coca-Cola had reached her waist, at which point she began to panic.

"Help! Anyone? Dan!" she cried, shifting uncomfortable as the liquid reached her neck and she attempted to hold her head just above the surface to allow her to breathe. Dan, hearing the panic, leaped into action, jumping on top of the container.

"Don'!" he exclaimed, pounding on the glass with his fists despite Troy's protests. The container burst open, sending the cola all over the ground and leaving Haruhi cold and soaked in a sticky mess.

Dan licked the cola and shook his head. "Thisisn'tcoffeeOHMYGOSH!"

"You guys ruin all of the fun, you know that?" Troy crossed his arms in frustration. "As a result, BOTH Dan and Haruhi are out of the challenge! Now, can I get a convenient custodian to clean up this mess?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Haruhi-** "Alright, I know that Dan really hurt our team's chances and all by saving me, but awwww! That was so sweet of him! No pun intended, because, you know, the Coco-Cola? Oh, why do I try to be funny. It would be a lot easier if I were a _One Piece_ character."

* * *

><p>As Dan and Haruhi joined Lyanne and Ashley on the sidelines, Troy turned to the next competitor. "Cody!"<p>

"Oh boy, what now? Wasn't getting kissed by Buck enough torture for one day?" asked the geek hopefully. Troy smiled and shook his head, receiving another randomly generated dare.

"Interesting one here! Cut yourself with this knife, and slowly lick the blood off of it! ALL of the blood!" the host didn't notice the scrawny geek staring at him as if he were insane. "What? Take it or leave it, dude."

"I bet he's way too squeamish for something that easy," Brandi remarked, yawning. Cody frowned at that comment, gaining confidence and snatching the knife from Troy's hands. He ripped his shirt off, baring his chest, and slid the blade across his palm. Several others cringed and covered their eyes.

"How's THIS for you?" he asked, licking the knife completely clean. He then took blood from his arm onto his fingertips and smeared it in streaks underneath his eyes, giving him a wilderness look. His teammates cheered for him, but Brendon had a hard time preventing himself from puking at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "This geek is going all out! In it to win it, and to win Brandi!"

**Low Ki-** "Major respect for Cody right there. Acting all bad ass and drinking your own blood is pretty hardcore, dude."

* * *

><p>"After that heroic yet disgusting display of courage, let's see how Carita does!" announced the host, generating another dare.<p>

"Us girls have to show this team how to rock this dare challenge, right Brandi?" Carita grinned, giving her best friend a high five. "After all, I'm not sure how much longer the guys can hang on in this challenge."

"Hey!" exclaimed Wilson, Buck, Kayden, and Goten at the same time.

"Carita, your challenge is to wear this blindfold and walk towards the platforms! Once there, you will have to reach around until you touch someone, and you have to kiss that person! Sound easy enough?"

"Oh wow," she muttered, tying the blindfold around her eyes. "I'm not sure how this will turn out, but what the hell?"

She blindly wandered in the direction of the platforms, grabbing the first steps she could feel and climbing her way up towards the contestants, whom were quiet upon Troy's request. In haste, she grabbed a nearby arm and began to remove the blindfold.

"Pucker up?" she asked, nervous. She almost shrieked when she realized that she had grabbed Rain, who fiercely glared in return. In a sudden panic, Carita pulled Rain in for a quick kiss, then hurried back to her seat.

"See, easy," she cleared her throat and ignored Kayden's suggestive whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Rain-** "Not that I care about reputation, but I would just like to say: I am NOT a lesbian!"

* * *

><p>"Freddie, you're up!"<p>

Freddie confidently hurried to the center of the stadium, smiling. "I'm ready, whatever it is."

"Your dare is to wrestle a massive crocodile and WIN!" laughed Troy, signaling the helicopter to drop the massive reptile into the pool. Freddie looked at the crocodile, then back to the contestants, then back to the crocodile.

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped as Freddie removed his shirt and jumped into the pool, grabbing the crocodile around the neck. Even Troy was surprised, taking a few steps back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** "To be completely honest, I was sure he wasn't going to make it. Ten bucks on the crocodile, anyone?"

**Katie-** "He's dead."

**Bryce-** "I can picture his tombstone now; Here lies Freddie Tweak, 21 years old, death by crocodile. Yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

><p>In a matter of moments, the crocodile was whimpering on the ground outside of the pool with Freddie standing over him, flexing. Everyone's jaws dropped, but no one noticed the sly smile on Dani's face as Freddie took his seat.<p>

"I felt like I could conquer anything," he told Rain, who nodded with respect in return.

"Bryce! Are you ready?"

"No, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice," he muttered, "So let's just get this over with."

"Oh, this is an easy one! Hold a King Scorpion in your mouth for one minute without getting stung!" Troy was excited, tapping a small plastic container which held one of the world's most venomous insects.

"How is that easy?" asked Bryce, gulping. "I know that winning is important, but I'm not exactly in the mood to die a painful death at the hands of an insect, so I think I'll pass on this."

He casually strode to the sideline and yawned. "Go on, yell at me, it's bound to happen."

"Well, I was going to tell you that we removed its stinger, but oh well," Troy shrugged. Bryce face-palmed and ignored the glares of his teammates, most significantly Marissa. She shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa-** "That's the kind of attitude that I hate about Bryce, and the main reason that we broke up after TDM3. He just can't seem to appreciate anything or even enjoy life without taking it too seriously. I swear, if he were more carefree like Goten, I'd be more than willing to give him a second chance."

* * *

><p>"Goten, I know you've been waiting," Troy said, motioning the goofball to receive his dare. He eagerly stretched and pumped his fists.<p>

"What's the best you've got?" he asked. Troy glanced at the tablet screen.

"Walk naked through a thorn bush," the host said, "So are you up for that?"

"Heck yeah, it can't be too bad, it's just a little bush," he laughed. His laughter immediately stopped when the helicopter dropped a huge, 50 foot-long thorny hedge in the middle of the stadium."Okay, that might hurt a little bit."

"Just for fun, let's set it on fire," laughed Troy, holding a lighter up to the hedge. "You'd better get started."

Goten quickly shed his clothes and jumped into the hedge, climbing through it. Frequent cries of "Ow!", "Gah!", and "AH!" could be heard as Goten finally made his way to the other side, still completely naked, bruised, and covered in thorns.

"I can't feel my body," he said, picking up his clothes and returning to his seat.

"That takes a true man right there," agreed Buck, giving his friend a round of applause. "Well done, buddy!"

Goten gave Buck a thumbs up in return, although his thumb was covered in thorns.

"Rain!"

The strong girl angrily stormed up to Troy, snatching the tablet from his hands and reading the dare for herself. "Are you serious?"

"You tell me," said Troy, "Do you accept the dare or not?"

"Fine."

Without warning, Rain fell to the ground and began pulling at blades of grass with her teeth, ripping them from the Earth and chewing them slowly. She swallowed the grass and made a Cow-like moo that sparked laughter in everyone. Angry, she stood up.

"Hey, I am a true competitor," he stated boldly, returning to her platform.

"Low Ki's the final victim of the round," smirked Troy.

"This can't be too difficult," muttered the Asian, "As long as it's not anything too embarrassing."

"Rub lotion onto Troy's back until he is pleased! And make sure you get all of the good spots," added the host, handing Low Ki a bottle of pineapple lotion. Although refusing was tempting, Low Ki swallowed his pride and began to apply the lotion to Troy's bare back.

"We will be right back after these messages! Keep rubbing, dude!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Part 2! This chapter turned out A LOT longer than I expected.<strong>

**Anyways, here is the breakdown:**

**Red Team: Carita, Goten, Buck, Kayden, Wilson, Brandi.**

**Blue Team: Brendon, Katie, Freddie, Rain, (Haruhi), (Dan).**

**Yellow Team: Low Ki, Cody, Marissa, Dani, (Lyanne), (Bryce).**

**Out: Ashley(Won Immunity), Lyanne, Haruhi, Dan, Bryce.**

**With a strong lead, will the Red Team continue their domination despite the mounting tension between Kayden and Buck? How will these dares get more intense? What the hell happened to Freddie?**

**Those answers and more coming soon.**

**Until next time,**

**-Troy  
><strong>


	13. Day 04, Part 02: Dare To Be Stupid

**What's that? A new chapter? You've got it.**

**To clarify, I understand that the events of the previous chapter may have been questionable for a "T" rating; you guys know you love that stuff anyway. And to tell you the truth, you ain't seen nothing yet! Still, it is polite to include this:**

**WARNING- This chapter contains some intense scenes of extreme dares. Don't be stupid and try this stuff at home, please.  
><strong>

**As always, thanks for the great comments. Here is your reward, although you were probably expecting money. Ha. Right.  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Continuing the chaos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04, Part 02: Dare To Be Stupid<strong>

* * *

><p>"And we are back to the torture and torment of your beloved cast members!" announced Troy, chuckling sinisterly at the fourteen contestants that remained in the challenge. "So far, four contestants couldn't take the heat! Their loss, though! There's plenty of more fun to be had!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Low Ki-** "I should have realized this a long time ago, but I honestly think that Troy has lost his mind. Also, NEVER AGAIN am I rubbing lotion on that dude's back! I feel like I should just cut off both of my hands, drench them in grease, deep fry them, and finally feed them to the homeless. Yeah, that bad."

**Carita-** "Alright, so our team is doing pretty well. If we can just keep the personal drama out of the way, we can do this."

**Ashley- **"Wow, I'm so glad I'm not competing in those disgusting challenges! Thank you, random immunity!"

**Goten-** "I bet that Troy's back is very smooth."

* * *

><p>"This can't get much worse," remarked Marissa, covering her ears from the hissing of the angry feline taped to her back. "Oh, of course it can, what was I thinking?"<p>

"Ready or not, it's time to begin the second round! The order in which you will go will change every round, by the way! So with that being said, let's start with Freddie from the Blue Team!" Troy enjoyed listening to crowd's applause in response to his previous statement. Freddie stepped down from the platform, stretching and looking even more determined than before.

"Alright Freddie, you seem to be a glutton for punishment, so try this one on for size! Take one thousand volts of electricity pulsing through your veins for one whole minute!" the host cackled, holding up a metallic rod that had a crackling spark of electricity. "Your choice, dude!"

Freddie stared nervously at the rod, hesitating to answer. "I..."

"Don't be a chicken! JUST DO IT!" yelled Rain, pounding her fists together. "It's just a little shock!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Freddie!" called Dani, who earned a sharp glare from the irritated Marissa.

"Don't help the other team!" she snapped, competitively. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," admitted Dani, "Can I offer you a back massage? Oh wait, the cat. Right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa-** "Something just doesn't seem right about that Dani girl. She just seems too good, you know? If I've learned anything on this show, you should never take something for face value! This might require further investigation. Maybe Goten could help..."

**Dani- **"Who IS Marissa? This farm girl that thinks she knows something? Wow, and I thought Ashley was a joke."

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll do it," muttered Freddie, puffing his chest out proudly "For Cele-GAHH! ZZZT!ZZ!"<p>

The unfortunate spazz was struck several times with the rod, frizzing his hair into a spiky display and charring his clothing. He twitched uncontrollably on the ground afterwards, sighing in pain. Brendon and Katie helped carry him back to the platform.

"That was a little too much fun," chuckled Troy nervously, setting the electric rod down, "But, we will move forward! Appeal to the fans, you know! Carita, you are up next to represent the Red Team!"

"Go, Carita!" called Kayden, pumping his fist, "You've totally got this!"

"Whatever," she muttered, ignoring Kayden, "I just want to win this thing. What you got, Troy?"

"Well then," Troy glanced at the tablet screen to assure himself that he was reading correctly, "Your dare is to take off your top and flash the crowd as well your fellow contestants!"

"...You have to be joking, right?" Carita raised an angry eyebrow at the host. "But I'm not wearing a bra under this shirt."

"Oh, that makes it even better," Troy clapped his hands together and the audience roared in excitement. Carita glared at the crowd before raising a middle finger to express her feelings. Focused on winning, she sighed and lifted her shirt above her head, tossing it to the ground beside her.

"Happy?"

The stadium almost shook with excitement, but Carita's teammates were stunned; Kayden had a noticeable nosebleed as he stared in awe, while Buck gripped his cowboy hat tightly as he too stared with a dazed gaze. Wilson was pumping his fists into the air to the dismay of his girlfriend, and Goten was grinning.

"You can put it back on now, you know," said Troy, holding a tissue under his nose. "Or not, that would be cool too."

After delivering a swift kick to Troy's crotch, Carita put her shirt back on, walking over to her team's platform in annoyance. "I told you guys, I'm not giving this thing up, so I expect the best out of each of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "I love this show!"

**Cody-** "Wow!"

**Wilson-** "Boobies!"

* * *

><p>"Next up," coughed Troy, still recovering from the kick, "Next up is Dani!"<p>

"I hope I can do whatever this is," said the sweet girl, smiling politely as she walked to the the stadium's center. Troy generated another dare and glanced down at the tablet, chuckling.

"Oh, this is a good one! Experience the pain of getting a tattoo!"

"Oh, that's nothing," chuckled Katie, lifting her sleeve to show the pattern of tattoos on her upper arm and shoulder. "Once you get used to it, it shouldn't hurt at all. You should get a tattoo, Brendon. I'm sure that my artist can do the Boston Red Sox logo."

"Funny," mused her boyfriend, sarcastically. "I still can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "Since I don't want to let my team down, I guess I can try."

A large, bearded intern carrying a blowtorch and a needle approached the girl, instructing her to lift her sleeve and hold out her arm. Nervously, Dani followed her instructions, and braced herself for pain. As soon as the man started, however, she emitted a blood-curdling scream and held her arm in pain.

"Stop stop stop! I'm sorry, I can't do it!" she sobbed, "It hurts so much!"

"Oh come on, the guy barely started," mumbled Troy, "But nonetheless, for failing to complete the dare, take your seat on the sideline!"

"Good effort," nodded Low Ki, "But this means that we are going to have to step up our game, guys."

"Agreed," said Marissa and Cody in unison. Dani sighed and joined the other contestants on the bench, rubbing her sore arm. Secretly, however, she was relieved to no longer be competing in the hopes that her team would falter.

"Alright, Rain! It's your turn!" exclaimed the host, "And don't worry, you won't have to eat grass again."

"This better be something competitive," Rain clenched her fists, "Because whatever it is, I will dominate it, and NOT back down!"

"Your dare is to watch 10 minutes worth of disgusting viral videos!" Troy chuckled, as a pair of interns attempted to tie the muscular girl to a pillar. She grumbled, but cooperated. Troy rolled a television set positioned on top of a mobile cart to a few feet in front of Rain, displayed at an angle where only Rain could see it.

"Now, you can't hold your eyes closed, or try to escape, or you lose! Now, when you are ready," Troy noticed Rain's angry snarl. "Okay, so you are ready! Begin the videos!"

After only a few minutes, Rain's eyes were tightly shut and she was screaming to be released. After she had been untied and the videos had been turned off, she was trembling in fear and disgust. "W-why? I'm n-never going to feel the same way about cups..."

"Wow," remarked Bryce, "I've never seen her so scared."

"And Rain joins the losers on the sidelines!" Troy turned to face the Red Team. "And it's time for Wilson's dare!"

"Yes!" Wilson jumped away from the platform, rolling across the ground, then standing perfectly straight. "Bring it on, bro!"

"Your dare is," Troy chuckled at the dare the tablet had generated. "Your dare is to kiss Marissa!"

"NO!" shouted Wilson, taking a step back. "NO WAY!"

"He EATS RODENTS!" Marissa complained, crossing her arms. "Not happening!"

"Just do it, stop being a baby," said Kayden.

"Come on dude, for the team," encouraged Buck.

"I honestly don't care," shrugged Brandi.

Wilson, against his will, clenched his fists and jumped onto the Yellow Team's platform, pulling Marissa into a quick kiss. He quickly leaned to the side and vomited, and Marissa's cat began freaking out and digging its claws deeper into her back.

"That wasn't pleasant," said Wilson, wiping off his mouth. "He reached into his pocket and removed a rat, covered in candy, attached to a stick. He tossed the whole thing into his mouth and chewed. Marissa almost fainted when he swallowed, followed by a loud belch. "Delicious!"

"Wow," said Troy.

"Is it my turn yet?" asked Goten, raising his hand.

"No, Goten."

"Aw!"

"Cody, looks like it's your turn," Troy called to the geek, who was still shirtless and had blood markings on his face. In an attempt to look cool, he tried to slyly jump down from the platform, but tripped himself up and landed on his face. "Nice landing dude!"

"I'm probably going to regret saying this later, but I'm ready," the geek said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hang above a pit of acid while having random items thrown at you by Brandi's fans," said Troy, showing Cody a steel bar that stood about twelve feet above a pool of a slimy acid substance. The fans stood nearby, all heavily dressed in black clothes with piercings and knives.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "What do you mean 'Random Dares', Troy?"

* * *

><p>The scrawny geek was trying his best to hang from the metal bar, listening to angry shrieks and attempting to avoid the various objects being thrown at him from Brandi's angry fans; items included knives, rocks, sticks, and a toaster.<p>

"You suck!"

"Why did you vote her off?"

"Brandi should have won!"

"I like these fans of mine," chuckled the cultist. "Throw harder, girls!"

"I'd like to think that this isn't the worst situation I've ever been in," gulped Cody, dodging a knife that sailed just past his right ear. "But I think I'd be lying to myself in my thoughts."

"Alright, that's enough," said Troy. Security guards escorted the angry group of fans out of the stadium as Cody was helped down from the metal bar, his body still shaking with anxiety. "Cody, you are a much braver man than I."

"That was too close," squeaked the geek, returning to his platform, where Marissa and Low Ki were quietly celebrating.

"Red Sox Fanatic, it's your turn!" Troy exclaimed. Brendon sulked as he readied himself for the many possibilities of what he would have to do, crossing his arms in frustration as the fans laughed at his Red Sox clothing.

"Brendon, do you like dogs?" asked Troy, stifling laughter. The jock looked at the host, confused.

"I guess so, why?"

At Troy's command, the overhead helicopter dropped a large pike of raw steaks onto Brendon, who gasped. Then, Troy whistled.

"What's going on?"

Immediately, a large group of about twenty pit bulls came from seemingly nowhere and had their eyes set on the steak-covered Brendon. He tried to throw the steak away, but the dogs remained focused on him. He decided to try to run for it.

"Come on Brendon, you can do this!" encouraged Katie, "And if you don't, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Shoo dogs! Go on! Get!" he nervously exclaimed, backing into a wall. "Well, this is going to hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten- **"Oh Brendon! That was really funny, honestly." /He pets one of the dogs, smiling./ "I think I will call you Gary!"

/The dog runs out of the confessional, squealing./

"Gary, no!"

* * *

><p>Brendon eventually returned to his platform, his clothes torn and bruises, scratches, and bites all across his body. Katie and Freddie nodded in approval of their teammate's success.<p>

"Good one," remarked Katie. Brendon gave her a very sore thumbs-up before putting his head down on the table.

"Red Team! Your victim is Kayden," said the host. After winking at Carita, Kayden eagerly approached the host, excited for his next challenge. Troy glanced at the tablet screen, but was disappointed in the dare. "Oh, well. This one is lame."

"Phew," sighed Kayden.

"Kiss each of your teammates, then tell the audience who was the best!"

"..."

"Troy actually had me going that it would be an easy one," chuckled Buck, nervously. "So, uh, who's first?"

"No way man, I'm straight, I can't do that," Kayden held his hands up in defense. "Do you know how much that would compromise my position as a successful ladies' man? A guy's gotta have his priorities."

"Hey, listen here, Kayden," hissed Carita, storming over to the flirt with her fists clenched. "I don't like this any more than you do, but after all that I've done in this insane challenge, I would expect no less from you."

Following that statement, she pulled Kayden into a kiss, leaving him stunned.

"Well, who's next?" asked Carita, looking at Goten, Buck, Brandi, and Wilson.

"If thou try anything, Cthulu shall have quite the delicious meal," muttered Brandi, kissing Kayden as well. He blinked a few times when it was over, wiping a red substance off of his lips.

"Lipstick?"

"No, blood."

"Charming," replied Kayden. He looked at the three guys for a moment, gulping. "So...let's just get this over with?"

"Hell, what's the difference?" asked Wilson, shrugging. He wrapped his arms around Kayden and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kayden's leg popped up for a moment, though he hadn't realized it. "See! Easy!"

Goten and Buck exchanged a glance before Kayden quickly kissed Goten, spitting afterward. "Dude, your lips taste like garlic and onion."

Goten glanced down at his Garlic and Onion flavored potato chip bag, whistling and putting it out of sight. Finally, Kayden looked at Buck, who was hesitant to move. Carita frowned.

"Wow Buck, the gay guy is actually the only one on the team that doesn't want to kiss another guy?" she raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "You see, this is exactly why we never worked out! You are so spineless!"

Buck clenched his fists, sighing. "Everything I did was out of respect for you, Carita! And you can't blame me for voting you off, either! I am a man, and I did what a man should do! You dumped me because I wasn't man enough for you, so I proved myself! Do I regret it now? Well, yes I'd reckon, because you won't forgive me for it."

"Do you understand how much that season meant to me? I know, I'm the 'tough one', but I still have my baggage, just like everyone else. It actually hurts to know that my boyfriend was gay the entire time, and I opened myself up to you!" Carita snapped, her face turning red. "You couldn't be a man for me for an entire season, but yet you were man enough to vote me out?"

"I'm sorry, Carita! It's a darn shame that you won't give me a chance to be forgiven," sighed the cowboy, taking his hat off and setting it on the table. "Ever since that darn third season, I've kept thinking about you. I just want us to be friends, you understand."

"Hey bro, you should just chill, she doesn't want to hear it," Kayden shook his head, stepping in front of Carita. "Just kiss me and let's move on!"

"If all Carita cares about is winning this challenge, then so be it," Buck sighed. He prepared to kiss Kayden, but Goten quickly interrupted.

"I'm on Buck's side here," piped up Goten, rubbing the back of his head. "You did mistreat him a lot that season, I mean, if I were him I'd probably vote you off and turn gay myself! Well, maybe not the gay part. I'm not into that kind of stuff, but you get what I mean!"

"Shut up Goten," Carita frowned, crossing her arms. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"This is Total Drama Maximum, EVERYTHING has to do with me!" he laughed, grinning at the camera. Nearby, the other teams were enjoying watching the display of drama unfold.

"Hey Freddie, pass the popcorn?" asked Brendon, taking a sip of his soda. "This is good stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck-** "I can't believe that I lost my cool for a moment back there...it don't feel much like myself, boy I'll tell ya. Kayden sure wasn't helping the matter any, and he probably doesn't even have a clue of what's going on. It's just that I've always been a good guy, I don't like having Carita hating me for something that I reckon wasn't my fault."

**Carita- **"I didn't mean to get so angry back there, but I don't see things how Buck sees them. He thinks that he can just walk back into my life and everything be just fine? I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I'm the type of person that if you want my trust back, don't ask for it: earn it."

**Kayden- **"I honestly can't blame Buck for still having the hots for Carita. I mean, just look at her?" /He begins describing her features in detail as his nose begins to bleed at the thought/ "Gah, nosebleed!"

* * *

><p>"Just kiss him so that we can get on with the challenge," sighed Brandi, pulling at her hair. "You guys are giving me a headache."<p>

"Alright," Buck closed his eyes and kissed Kayden, pulling away quickly. "Wasn't so bad."

"Although that was a very entertaining ratings buffet of an awesome segment of drama, we must get back to the challenge!" exclaimed Troy happily. "So Kayden, the question remains: Who was the best kisser?"

"You know," started Kayden, "I'd have to say Wilson, as much as I'd love to say Carita."

"Recognize these skills!" Wilson shouted, howling afterward. Kayden returned to his seat as Troy turned to face the Yellow Team.

"Low Ki, looks like you're up dude," Troy said, "Although I'm not sure that you can top the performance you are following."

"I know, right? Tough act to follow," he agreed. "So, can you give me something this time that isn't rubbing lotion onto your pale skin?"

"Shave Wilson's armpit hair!"

"Really now," said Low Ki, sarcastically. "Might as well do it, my team is down enough as it is. Do I get an electric trimmer?"

"Nope, you get this old razor I found in one of the hotel rooms," replied the host, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Rain-** /She is seen shaving her legs with the same razor./ "What are YOU looking at?"

* * *

><p>"Damn it Wilson, why do you have such thick pit hair?" asked Low Ki, holding his nose as he tried to cut at the tangled mess of hair beneath Wilson's arm. "This is torture, Troy. It really is."<p>

"I've never shaved under there," said Wilson, thoughtfully. "Or washed down there, come to think of it."

Low Ki looked sickly for a moment, but regained his composure and began to shave more of the weirdo's pit hair. He stopped, however, when he believed that he had seen something moving; a small rat crawled out of the hair and onto Low Ki's hand, hissing.

"Ah! No way, man!" Low Ki dropped the razor and rushed over to the sideline bench. "I think I'd risk elimination over that any day."

"Looks like it's just you and me," smiled Cody, offering Marissa and high five. She accepted the gesture, but at the very moment their hands collided, the tape holding the cat to Marissa's back tore away and the cat broke free.

"Marissa! Out!" shouted Troy, pointing to the bench which now consisted of Ashley, Lyanne, Haruhi, Dan, Bryce, Dani, Rain, and Low Ki. The farm girl sighed and walked over to the bench in search of some ice for her sore back.

"Okay, looks like it's just me," Cody sighed, folding his arms across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody- **"It's not the end of the world, after all. Back in TDM2, I had to carry the weight of my entire team for most of the challenges. In fact, they practically changed the team's name to Team Cody! It's just too bad that I got too obsessed with winning and became an evil mastermind. Oh, Brandi."

* * *

><p>"While Yellow Team, I mean Cody, sulks in the approach of defeat, it's Katie's turn for the round," said Troy, using his tablet to select another dare.<p>

"Bring it," Katie stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Tie Brendon to a wheel, spin the wheel, and throw these darts at him while wearing a blindfold!" Troy handed Katie a pouch filled with darts. She looked at the host as if he were insane, but shrugged nonetheless and headed towards her platform to retrieve her boyfriend.

"Oh come on," whined the jock, "Haven't I been through enough?"

"It's for the team," Katie replied, tying a blindfold around her eyes. "Plus, I think it could be fun."

"You are welcome to start when ready," the host smiled, watching in amusement as interns tied him to the wheel. Katie gripped one of the darts tightly as the wheel began to spin; Brendon was already feeling quite nauseous, but feeling a dart pin one of the hairs on his head to the wheel made him feel even more frightened.

"I can do this," Katie continued, throwing another dart. This one luckily bounced off of the wheel and hit no one, followed by one that stuck into the wheel just beneath Brendon's right arm.

"W-w-watch it babe!" shouted Brendon, still spinning. She threw the final dart, which struck Brendon's foot. He hollered in pain as the wheel stopped spinning and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Damn, that was a good shot," remarked Katie, helping her boyfriend to his feet. Interns applied a bandage to his foot after plucking the dart out, and Katie helped him back to the platform where she nodded in victory.

"That was intense," said Troy, "But will the next dare top that? Looks like Buck is going to find out!"

"Oh boy," said Buck, descending the steps. "Hopin' for the best!"

"Buck, have you ever been bungee jumping?" asked the host. Buck shook his head, but a few moments later, he felt his life flash before his eyes; he was standing on top of a very high diving bored attached to a bungee cord. On the ground below him was a pit of quicksand, freshly poured.

"This is awesome!" cheered Troy, earning a few delusional glares from the other contestants. "Bungee jumping into a pit of quicksand! Which one wins, the elastic bungee cord or the pull of the quicksand! Only one way to find out!"

Before Buck could react, the diving board detached itself and he found himself free falling, holding on to only the cord for support as he plummeted; he broke the surface of the quicksand, lodging himself in it. However, as soon as he had settled, the elastic bungee cord began to pull the opposite direction. He shrieked in pain as he was stretched out.

"That looks really painful," said Goten, rubbing the back of his head. Carita, who had been smiling at first, frowned, feeling slightly bad for the cowboy. Wilson, Brandi, and Kayden all cringed at the sight. Katie, Brendon, and Freddie did the same. Cody crossed his fingers, hoping for the cowboy to be alright.

The elastic rope finally pulled Buck away from the sand and flung him high into the air, sending him crashing into the ground nearby. He gave a shaky thumbs up to his teammates, who all cheered, even Carita.

"Sweet," said Troy, crossing his arms. "You've all survived another round! Things only get harder from here, however! Will Red Team ever lose a player, despite the personal drama? Do the team of three stand a chance? How long will it take Cody to lose?"

"Hey!"

"Find out, after this break!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have the continuation of Day 4! <strong>

**NOTE: Some dares were omitted for time, such as the other members of Red Team who you did not see participate in this chapter.**

**Here's your guide:**

**Red Team: Carita, Goten, Buck, Kayden, Wilson, Brandi.**

**Blue Team: Brendon, Katie, Freddie, (Rain), (Haruhi), (Dan).**

**Yellow Team: Cody, (Low Ki), (Marissa), (Dani), (Lyanne), (Bryce).**

**Out: Ashley(Won Immunity), Lyanne, Haruhi, Dan, Bryce, Dani, Rain, Marissa, Low Ki.**

**Next chapter coming Wednesday!**

**-Troy  
><strong>


	14. Day 04, Part 03: Don't Try This At Home

**Presenting you with the chapter that you've been waiting for! Well, I've been waiting for it at least. The conclusion of this insane dare challenge, and the next heartbreaking elimination of the series. Be warned now: you might need a tissue by the time this one is over. Or, maybe not. You might even throw a party!**

**Either way, I thank you for your commitment to reading. Also, I would like to give shout outs to the following authors with their stories:**

**GonardwiththeTDL: His story "Total Drama Survival" portrays the next season of Total Dramas with a "Survivor" type of setting and competition. A great writer, friend, and inspiration for this story, as well as the creator of Goten, his story is worth checking out.**

**Chapter . Break . Chapter- His story called "Total Drama Island: What If" is a great spin on the retelling of Total Drama Island had even the smallest thing gone differently. Hilarious results, I promise.**

**RainbowLollipops- He's working on a series entitled "Total Drama Atlantis", featuring a brand new cast of 12 contestants competing in water-themed challenges. If you want a break from the original TD characters, or want to read something interesting, I recommend this story.**

**CocoTheDreamer5454- His story "The Girl I Met At The Beauty Salon" is an awesome story to get away from competition and enjoy some Duncan/Bridgette fanfiction. Check it out, yo.  
><strong>

**Now that I've made myself look like Youtube with all of the ads, perhaps we should get to the chapter.**

**Warning: The usual. Enough said.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Like a boss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04, Part 03: Don't Try This At Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"As you can tell," said Troy, "We are back. It's getting down to the wire, contestants! This round is bound to pretty wild and crazy, so I must congratulate you for outlasting your loser teammates!"<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Cody, sulking. "It's a six-two-one game! Red Team has every advantage possible."

"Dude, you've been on this show long enough to know that ANYTHING can happen when I'm hosting, bro!" laughed Troy, glancing at the tablet for the first dare of the next round. "Round Three officially begins, and it is Goten's turn!"

"Yes!" exclaimed the goofball, jumping down from the platform. "What's it gonna be, Troy?"

"Your dare is to dye your hair blue!"

"Oh come on," moaned Goten, shaking his head. "People get this insane impression that I have blue hair already, and now this happens! You just can't live with me being a brunette, can you Troy?"

"Ratings, bro!"

An intern approached Goten with a bottle of blue hair dye in a basket alongside other supplies. Goten sighed and shrugged, taking a seat as the intern began the preparations for the dying process.

"Don't worry hon, I'll have you looking so blue! It's going to be fabulous!" smiled the intern, speaking with a very effeminate voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** /He is looking at his now bright blue hair in a mirror./ "That's not the worst experience I've had. There was this one time, at band camp..."

**Marissa- **"I think that Goten looks great with blue hair. He just has that kind of personality that you would expect from someone in a cartoon, or something. I think it's really unique and cool, actually."

**Haruhi-** "Goten reminds me of an anime character! It's so cool to have a flashy hair color." /She shows her bright pink hair./

* * *

><p>As Goten felt his now bright blue hair, Troy turned to Cody, who sat alone and looked nervous.<p>

"I'm guessing I'm next, right?" he sighed, stepping down from the platform. "This can't possibly end well, man."

"Don't worry dude, this dare's pretty easy!" assured the host, who handed the scrawny geek a plate that was covered in dirt. Earthworms squirmed through the soil, making a few of the other contestants cringe.

"Let me guess," said Cody, "I have to eat them?"

"Not quite," chuckled Troy, pointing to a large pillar on the far side of the arena. At the top of the pillar was a large bird's nest where several baby, hungry vultures awaited. They were squeaking loudly. "Guess who gets to play mommy and feed them?"

"Oh boy," gulped Cody, walking over to the pillar. "I guess I have to, for my team!"

"We're so screwed," sulked Low Ki, crossing his arms and watching from the sideline. Marissa and Dani glanced at each other while Bryce rolled his eyes. Lyanne was taking a nap, her head rested on a large pink pillow.

Cody managed to begin climbing the pillar, carefully holding the plate in his mouth as he used his arms and legs to climb. Once he had reached the top, he glanced nervously into the nest. There were three angry baby vultures, shrieking.

"There, there! It's alright little guys!" he assured, holding his hand out as he began to feed the birds. They immediately began snapping at his hand, causing him to accidentally toss the plate up into the air. "Gah, no!"

The worms flew across the nest and began to squirm in the straw. The baby vultures took notice of this and began to munch on the creatures happily. Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead as he turned to climb down. Instead, he stared into the face of the mother vulture.

"Don't hurt me," he gulped, jumping down from the top of the nest, face-planting the ground. He rubbed his head, but realized his success, standing up and grinning in victory. "Yes!"

"And a great effort by Cody to keep his team alive!" exclaimed Troy, crossing his arms. "Seriously, that was cool!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brandi-** "What a loser. Afraid of a large, flesh-devouring bird? I eat things like that for breakfast. Come to think of it, so does Wilson. Literally."

* * *

><p>"Freddie the Brave, it's your turn!"<p>

Freddie exchanged a grin with his teammates before approaching the host with a look of confidence. Troy generated a random dare on the tablet and laughed at the results.

"Well dude, looks like you have to break up with your girlfriend," chuckled the host, "On the _phone_!"

Brendon, Dan, Haruhi, Kayden, Marissa, and Lyanne all gasped; the others look startled as well. Troy grabbed a cell phone from a nearby intern and dialed it quickly, listening to every ring. When Celeste finally answered, he handed the phone to Freddie, who blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Marissa- **"I knew that Troy was mean, but isn't that going a little too far?"

**Dani-** "I wasn't really worried about whether Freddie did it or not. If he did, then he would be a little easier to manipulate. If he didn't, he increases his team's chances of losing, which keeps me safe."

**Bryce- **"I can't be the only one wondering why Troy has Celeste's number."

* * *

><p>"H-hello?" asked Freddie, his stutter returning as he nervously held the phone. "Celeste?"<p>

"Freddie? How are you? It's great to hear from you!" the voice on the other line exclaimed happily. Freddie looked down and sighed before disconnecting the call and handing the phone over to Troy. "I-I can't do it."

"It's alright man," assured Troy, "You can just go join the other losers on the bench! And that leaves Blue Team with just two members! Punk rock chick Katie and Red Sox Fan Brendon!"

"I am not a Red Sox fan!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Troy turned to face the six members of the Red Team. "Team Pure Domination, time for one of your own to face the music! And that person will be Brandi!"

"Oh the excitement," she rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "What's it going to be this time, Troy?"

"Your dare is to eat this ball of hair that we found in the drain of the boys' showers! This thing looks pretty sick," the host held the wet ball of hair away from his body with a large pair of tweezers. "What will it be, Brandi?"

"That's disgusting," she cringed, "But I've kissed Wilson. And he's eaten worse." She and Troy glanced at the Red Team's platform to see Wilson slowly chewing on a caterpillar to the disgust of his teammates. Brandi picked up the hairball and put it on the tip of her tongue, hesitantly beginning to chew. She immediately started choking and spit it out, all over the host's shirt.

"Gah! That's poison," she cursed, as the host angrily tried to wipe his shirt off. Before he could say anything, however, Brandi was already headed towards the benches with her hands up. "I know, I know. Loser bench. Right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Wilson-** /He is seen chewing with a piece of the hairball sticking out of the corner of his mouth./ "What?"

* * *

><p>"Looks like we are down one member guys," said Carita, sighing. "It sucks to lose Brandi."<p>

"It's alright," chuckled Kayden, "We have a five person lead on Cody! What are the odds of him making some seemingly impossible comeback?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," sighed Buck, placing his cowboy hat on the table and scratching his head in thought. Troy called for the next person, Cody, who stepped down from the platform with his fingers crossed.

"Let's hope that I can survive another round," chuckled the geek, nervously.

"Cody, you've been dared to engage in a kangaroo boxing match! And you have to last 30 seconds as well," Troy held up a pair of red boxing gloves and motioned Cody towards a boxing ring where a large, angry kangaroo awaited. The kangaroo punched its fists, which were covered with boxing gloves, together.

"You can't be serious!" he shrieked, hiding behind the host.

"Dude, man up! Seriously!" shouted Low Ki, annoyed. "It's just a stupid kangaroo-" Low Ki barely dodged a chair thrown at him by the large mammal, who growled. "Okay okay, you're not stupid!"

"Fine, I'll try," said Cody, stepping into the ring. "Uh, come at me bro!"

Immediately, sounds of pain rang throughout the stadium as the kangaroo began to beat poor Cody senseless; he was thrown to the ropes several times, bouncing back into the kangaroo's waiting fist each time. After thirty seconds had passed, he crawled out of the ring covered in bruises, scrapes, and with a black eye. He gave a shaky thumbs up to his teammates.

"And Cody survives, again! That's what I call willpower!"

"Oh man, we might be in trouble," said Brendon, turning to his girlfriend. "Cody could outlast the two of us."

"He could," replied Katie, thoughtfully. "But we aren't going down without a fight either way."

"I love that about you," smiled Brendon, leaning in to kiss her. He was interrupted, however, when Troy called his name loudly. He sulkily stood up and walked to the center of the stadium, hearing boos from New York fans in the audience. "I can't help wearing this! Boston sucks, I tell ya!"

"Besides your humiliating outfit, let's add to your misery by making you face one of your biggest idols! Eli Manning!" exclaimed Troy, smiling as the Super Bowl winning NFL quarterback. The stadium cheered, and Brendon's jaw dropped.

"Basically your dare is to catch a pass from Eli without getting too nervous or freaked out," grinned the host, tossing Eli a football. "Ready?"

"Definitely, but why is this kid wearing Boston stuff?" asked Eli angrily, pointing at Brendon, who shrugged. "Alright, here comes the deep pass!"

As Brendon prepared to make the catch, Manning backed his way to the opposite end of the stadium, using his incredible arm strength to throw the football deep down the field. Brendon was nervous, but ready to make the catch. The ball instead, however, went into the arms of Goten who had jumped from his seat and grabbed it. "Interception!"

"Oh man, sorry kid," said Eli, patting Brendon on the back. "Don't worry, that happens a lot."

Before Brendon could respond, the quarterback had left the stadium, leaving Brendon to walk alone to the loser bench after wishing Katie luck. She glanced at Cody, who was also alone, and then at the five members of Red Team that still remained: Goten, Kayden, Buck, Carita, and Wilson.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brendon-** "Man, this is exactly like the 2010 season. It's like, you have to ask yourself: When are the interceptions going to stop?"

**Goten-** /He tosses the football up and down./ "Interception Eli strikes again!"

* * *

><p>"With Brendon eliminated, it comes down to this: Katie vs. Cody vs. Red Team! This is much less intense than I had expected at this point," said Troy, disappointed. "Nonetheless, let's see how this plays out! Wilson, you're up!"<p>

"Indeed," grinned Wilson, walking up to Troy while cracking his knuckles. The host glanced at his tablet screen.

"Eat a piece of fried chicken with a fork," Troy said, slowly. "Oh, wow."

"That's a darn sin," Buck shook his head and crossed his arms. Wilson picked up the fork and stared at the chicken, trying to comprehend how to complete his tasks. His teammates encouraged him, but he sat there confused before throwing the fork into his mouth and swallowing it.

"I've never eaten anything with a fork before," he said, confused. His teammates sighed as Troy pointed to the bench.

"Wow, that was seriously weak," he said. Wilson sat down on the bench and shrugged. Cody sighed as he walked up to the center of the stadium, knowing that it was his turn again.

"Is this gonna be another dare involving some type of violent animal?" asked Cody, hopeful for a negative answer. Troy laughed and generated the dare, staring at the screen intently before he began to form a devious grin.

"Oh, this one will be sure to get plenty of ratings!" exclaimed the host. "Put on a stripping performance on the pole!"

"Pole?"

Before Troy replied, a large metal pole was dropped from the sky and stuck into the ground perfectly. Cody looked at it for a moment, then turned to the audience, then turned towards his teammates, and finally back to the pole.

"Try not to stare too much, Buck," chuckled Kayden, earning a glare from the cowboy.

"I think I'd rather take on the kangaroo again," muttered Cody, wrapping his arms around the pole as suggestive music began to play. He soon found himself grinding his body against the pole as he removed his shirt; he wasn't enjoying it, but found himself caught in the moment as he began to remove his pants as well.

"Dude!" shouted Troy, waving his arms. "You can stop now!"

"Oh, right," chuckled Cody, putting his shirt back on. "Sorry, I kind of got lost in the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brandi-** "That was most disturbing."

* * *

><p>"Moving on," Troy stated, "Katie, looks like it's your turn to try and not lose. If you did that, your team would probably hate you!"<p>

"I wouldn't hate her!"

"Shut up Brendon!"

Katie jumped down from the platform, smirking confidently. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms, awaiting her challenge. "Well, Troy?"

"You might feel confident now, but not after this! Your dare is to lick a frozen pole! Classic!" exclaimed the host, rubbing his hands together. "This is gonna be sweet!"

"Please don't tell me it's the same pole that Cody just stripped on," Katie sighed, clenching her fists as she prepared to complete the dare. Troy shook his head as a new pole was dropped from the sky, covered in stiff ice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dan-** "This has to be the most convenient item challenge ever! I'm amazed that Troy has a helicopter prepared to drop that stuff as soon as he needs it! He's like Santa Claus, only not as nice. Or fat. And he doesn't wear red or have a white beard. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have reindeer, either."

/Dan crosses his arms in thought/. "On second thought, he's not really like Santa Claus at all."

* * *

><p>Katie stuck her tongue to the pole, where it immediately froze in place. "Um, thombody thelp?"<p>

"I think it would be pretty funny to leave her stuck there for the rest of the challenge, myself," said Troy, thinking. "On second thought, I am feeling nice today, so we will pour some warm water on that to free you!"

He retrieved a mug, filled with steaming hot water, and poured it on the pole. It freed Katie's tongue, but burned her face and neck in the process, causing the rebellious girl to shriek in pain and jump backwards.

"Katie survives," smiled Troy, "I didn't expect these two teams of one to make a game out of it! Buck, you are up next dude!"

"Don't screw this up," warned Carita, still angry. Buck sighed and ignored her, however, and listened carefully for his instructions.

"Ride a horse for one minute," read the tablet. The cowboy looked confused for a moment before he began chuckle softly in relief. "Boy, that's a relief! This should be a piece of cake for sure!"

"Yeah," said Troy, "But this horse is a little special. See, he was subject to a few experiments back in the day by a local scientific laboratory, so he's a little bit..."

"What?"

Before Buck could continue, however, a very large horse rushed at him; the beast had a pair of wings that sprouted from his back, as well as two rows of razor sharp teeth that completed a menacing snarl. His fur was deeply black and charred, and smoke seeped through his nostrils as his red eyes glowed.

"Gah! I'm not goin' near that thing!" Buck began to attempt to outrun the creature, but was not fast enough; the beast knocked him high into the air, sending him crashing into his team's platform. He landed in Carita's arms, who dropped him swiftly. "Aw, shucks."

"Buck, loser bench! And someone, please get rid of that thing! It's creeping me out," Troy was crouching in fear as the beast began flapping its wings and sailing through the air, being followed by a security helicopter.

"Dude, I think this is getting a little too crazy," said Kayden, standing up. The host raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll set the dare generator to 'Easy' mode, happy?" asked Troy, annoyed. Kayden gave a happy thumbs up.

"Cody! It's that time again, bro!"

"I can't keep this up for much longer," whined the geek, crossing his fingers. "Please, be something easy!"

"You have to spend the rest of the challenge wearing THESE!" shouted Troy, holding a large chain in each of his hands. Attached to each chain was a large cinder block at the opposite end. The chains attached to the ankles. "Around your ankles, dude!"

Cody looked up at the sky and shook his head, but grabbed the chains regardless. He struggled to carry himself back to the platform with just his willpower, using all of his strength to pull himself up.

"Whoa, when did we lose three members?" asked Kayden, looking at the three empty seats beside him.

"Are you really that dumb, or was that a rhetorical question?" asked Carita, sincerely curious. Goten put his arms around his two remaining teammates and grinned in confidence.

"We've totally got this," he assured them, "We have them outnumbered!"

"I wish I was as confident as you are," admitted Kayden, looking at Katie nervously.

*_a musical montage begins as Eye of the Tiger plays in the background to the contestants performing more dares: it shows Katie doing pushups over a bed of hot coals, Carita artfully dodging the vomit from an overhead vulture, Cody screaming covered in ants, Katie balancing plates on her forehead, Kayden peeing his pants at the sight of a clown, Cody reaching his hand into a bucket filled with blood and pulling out a penny, Goten holding an extremely overweight woman, struggling to hold her, Katie kissing a homeless person's sock, Cody_ _sitting on Buck's lap while pictures are taken, and Kayden getting hit with toy lightsabers by children. _

After a while, the contestants were growing tired; Cody and Katie had somehow managed to survive for their team as several rounds had passed by. The scrawny geek laid his head on the table and sighed loudly.

"How long is this thing gonna last?" asked Katie, tired and sore as well.

"We will go all night long if we have to!" exclaimed Troy, as serious as ever. "You know that you guys are having fun, right?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "I don't think that I've ever done so many stupid things in my life! I'm bruised, battered, but not beaten!" /He gulps./ "Not yet, anyway."

**Bryce-** "Am I a bad person for having no faith in Cody whatsoever?"

**Rain-** "You all already know how much I hate losing. Luckily, Katie is a tough girl, so maybe she can last this thing out. If she doesn't, she will be dead!" /She pounds her fists together menacingly./ "I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

**Carita- **"The important thing to me was to not let our team blow such a huge lead. I mean really, that's just embarrassing."

* * *

><p>"Carita, I'm afraid that it's your turn," said Troy, who hadn't noticed that so much time had passed that most of the audience had abandoned the stadium. A few fans remained, most of them chanting for Carita to flash them again.<p>

"This can't be any worse than what any of us have already done today," she crossed her arms, "So all I'm saying, Troy, is to bring it on."

"You best believe I will, chica!" the host assured, gasping and shaking his head as he read the dare. "Oh man, this one is golden! Go square dancing with Buck for the length of an entire country song!"

"Dude, you have to be freaking kidding me," sulked the fiery girl. Buck sighed from the sideline and slowly rose to his feet. Carita crossed her arms and looked away, but the cowboy tried his best to encourage her to do it for the team.

"You gotta think team first, Carita," said Buck, grabbing one of her hands. "Now, care to dance, partner?"

Carita quickly snatched her hand away, but then remembered her other two remaining teammates: Kayden and Goten, neither of whom did she particular trust to win the challenge without her. Reluctantly but surely, she grabbed Buck's hands as the music started.

"I swear, if you try anything," started Carita, but she was amazed by the skill that Buck showed on the dance floor; to the sounds of the music, he danced perfectly, leading her all of the way. Kayden, meanwhile, was looking slightly jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "Alright, so I might have felt a little jealousy, but can you blame such a romantic guy like me?"

* * *

><p>"Easy does it," Buck continued, spinning his dance partner as the song neared its end. "See, I told you it wouldn't be too bad! If you can do this, then why can't we be good friends like before?"<p>

"I'm only doing this because I want to win this challenge," hissed Carita, grabbing the cowboy's wrists tightly.

"Are you really?" asked Buck, raising an eyebrow. "Don't take things so seriously, partner! Was that season so important to you that can't remember the good times? Heck, even when you lost was a good time! Darn, that came out wrong."

"Alright, I've had enough!" Carita ignored her dare and grabbed her partner's arms, flipping him into the air and slamming him into the ground. "This is for TDM3, you heartbreaking, annoying, sexually confused country hick!"

She proceeded to punch Buck repeatedly as he crawled helplessly on the ground, tackling him into the dirt with a furious glare and pounding him to the beat of the country song as the others watched in awe.

"Dude, is this what a good old fashioned hoe down is like?" asked Low Ki to Dan, who shook his head in response. Quickly, two security guards escorted Carita to the sidelines, after she had failed the challenge. Buck's light wounds were bandaged and he returned as well, sitting on the opposite end of the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Buck-** "I guess I can't blame Carita for hating me, but I still think that she is out of line!" /He sighs./ "I know that there's no chance of anything more than friendship now, but I guess that I'd settle for just that. Anything is better than this."

**Carita-** "Don't think I'm a bad person for doing what any girl would have done in that situation. When someone hurts you, it's really hard to forgive them. I wish that he was more of a man during that season. I wanted someone that would do anything for me without having to be forced to do it. In our relationship, I was more of a man than he was! That's why it's hard for me to forgive him. The one time he mans up and does something for his girlfriend, he votes her off."

**Ashley- **"I enjoyed that fight, like a real villain. I know, I'm wicked!"

* * *

><p>"So that leaves four! Wow, I can't believe that Red Team just lost four members in a row," Troy stated, crossing his arms. "Katie and Cody might pull this one out after all!"<p>

"Not while the mighty Goten remains!" exclaimed Goten, pumping his fist in the air. "As the soul survivor of my team, I will achieve victory through the midst of anguish and sole determination!"

"Dude, I'm here too."

"Oh right, and Kayden too," added the blue-haired goofball.

"Moving on to a hopefully equally as exciting dare, it's Cody's turn!" the host excitedly glanced at the dare as Cody slowly stepped towards the host, his feet still weighed down by chained cinder blocks which dragged behind him.

"I'm here," he squeaked, panting.

"Good! Now you can start applying the butter," smiled Troy, handing the geek a basket filled with sticks of butter. He looked at the host in confusion before biting his lip in tired, nervous anticipation. "You've been dared to smear butter all over your chest, face, and hair!"

"But dude, I'm allergic to butter!" he whined, holding the basket away from his body.

"Or you can quit, that's cool too," shrugged Troy, but the contestant finally sighed and began to smear the butter on his face, reluctantly. After covering his chest and coating his hair in the yellow substance, he covered his eyes and sighed heavier than before. "And Cody lives on!"

"If this reaction doesn't kill me," he said, returning to his seat with the cinder blocks dragging behind him. Soon, however, he realized that he was not having a reaction, and grinned in relief. "I can't believe it's not butter!"

"Lame," remarked Bryce from the sideline.

"I already know I'm next, no bother announcing it," Katie said quickly, yawning in exhaustion. "Please be an easy one."

"Hug a mall cop!"

"What?" asked Katie, frowning. "Mall cops are so lame! Well, all cops are lame, but especially mall cops. They are like losers with no life that want to make everyone else feel intimidated just to give them and their self esteem something to live for."

"Ahem," a chubby man in a security uniform stood behind Katie holding handcuffs. She turned towards him, but didn't feel the slightest bit of fear.

"Hello, Anthony," she said bitterly, receiving a grunt in response. He held the hand cuffs up menacingly, however.

"Watch it Katherine," he replied, "I've got your parole number. And don't think I won't turn you in after all of the stunts you pulled back home. I almost lost my job because of you! Twice!"

"Yeah, well you need to find a better job anyway," she shrugged. Before he could reply, she hugged him tightly and quickly let go, shivering. He tipped his hat to Troy and exited the stadium after purchasing a corn dog.

"I took his wallet," laughed the rebel, holding up the contraband.

"Awesome bonus, and dare complete!" exclaimed Troy, generating another dare on his tablet for the next contestant. "Oh man, would you look at that! Double or Nothing dare, folks!"

"What exactly does that mean?" inquired Freddie, one of the many curious contestants spectating from the sideline.

"It means that two competitors will participate in the dare, and if one of them fails, they both fail!" the host chuckled sinisterly as he looked at Goten and Kayden. They exchanged glances and stepped forward, prepared.

"Let's do this thing!" Goten expressed his confidence by giving Kayden a high five that he wasn't ready for, smacking the rich flirt in the face instead. "My bad, bro!"

"You guys will both have to do fifty chin-ups on the monkey bars!"

"That's easy," chuckled Kayden.

"Did I mention that the monkey bars are positioned above a pool filled with electric eels?"

"No, not the eels!" Kayden remembered his elimination in the first season of Total Drama Maximum, where he had been eliminated following a similar challenge. "Man, I don't wanna do this!"

"We got this!" assured Goten, flexing his arms and jumping on top of the monkey bars, gripping tightly. Kayden followed, although he was intimidated by the sparkling, crackling pool of water below him.

"This is too easy," said Goten, pulling himself up repeatedly with ease. Kayden followed, but was not completing the chin-ups as quickly. He happened to cast a glance towards the sideline where he saw Carita cheering them on, and blushed. In the meantime, however, he hadn't realized that his grip was loosening. Before he could stop himself, he plummeted into the electric eel pool, electricity surging throughout his body.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZ!"

"No!" shouted Goten, using his strength to swing to safety. "We lost?"

"WE WON!" shouted Cody and Katie, who hugged each other tightly. They ended their embrace when Brendon coughed however, and he hugged his girlfriend even tighter, following with a passionate kiss. Buck, Wilson, Brandi, and Carita all stared in disbelief. Kayden nervously chuckled as he climbed out of the eel pool.

"And after probably the biggest meltdown in television history, Red Team loses the challenge and will find themselves at elimination tonight!" Troy exclaimed, shaking his head. "Seriously, wow. Now, go take showers and get yourselves presentable!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Katie-** "For the record, that was probably the most awesome I've ever done in a challenge. Now I know how my boyfriend felt when he won all of those challenges a few seasons ago. It actually does feel good."

**Brendon-** "I love that girl! She kept me safe tonight! Wow, that sounded really sleazy. Let's just go with 'I love that girl!'"

**Cody**- "Yeah boy, the power of Team Cody strikes again! No one can top the best underdog of this show!" /He pretends he has two pistols in his hands and makes shooting sounds as he waves his arms around as if shooting things./ "Watch out!"

**Lyanne-** "Oh yay, I'm so glad that Cody won! He's on my team, right?"

**Brandi-** "I'm still in disbelief. Cthulu is still in disbelief. Even Ripley won't believe this."

**Kayden-** "I might have screwed up a little bit, but hey, I'm not the only one, right? I already know my vote for tonight, nobody needs to convince me."

* * *

><p>Outside of Katie's room, her teammates were congratulating her effort in the challenge, with the exception of Freddie, who appeared to be elsewhere. Rain nodded in approval of Katie's victory.<p>

"I don't say this a a lot," said the buff girl, "But you did a damn good job."

"Yeah, that was totally awesome," smiled Haruhi, standing close to Dan, who was smiling and gazing at her. She didn't notice this and returned to playing Pokemon on her Nintendo DS.

"Nobody is happier than me," Brendon cheered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Dan, Haruhi, and Rain swiftly left the area after congratulating Katie once more, leaving the happy couple together.

"Wanna come into my room?" asked Katie, shrugging. "We can hang out and listen to music or something until the ceremony."

"Sounds great," agreed the musician. He entered the room and carefully shut the door behind him, not knowing that Low Ki was watching from nearby, sighing and walking away quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Low Ki-** "I forgot to congratulate Katie on how well she performed in the challenge, but it doesn't matter right now. I guess I'll talk to her later. Whoa, am I actually looking forward to talking to her? Focus Low Ki, keep your head in the game."

* * *

><p>In Dani's room, the sinister girl was writing on her notepad about the events of the challenge, ultimately reasoning that she had no particular desire to manipulate the elimination in the upcoming ceremony. She was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" she sang in her false, happy voice. Freddie opened the door and looked around the room nervously.

"Is it a bad time?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs together. Dani smiled and signaled for him to shut the door, clearing space on her bed for the newly confident contestant to sit. He took the seat slowly, sighing. "Thanks for looking out for me today."

"Don't mention it," she assured, covering her villainous notebook with a pillow before Freddie could see it. "I know that you feel kind of lost without Celeste around, and I just want you to know that I'm someone that you can talk to."

"You don't have to be so nice to me," he stuttered, blushing. Dani put her hand on top of his and leaned closer, smiling.

"Just remember Freddie, you can do anything."

"Anything?" he asked, slightly dazed.

Dani nodded and smiled once more. "Of course, Freddie! Celeste would want you to try to win, and that means doing whatever it takes. She believes in you Freddie, and so do I. Just be yourself and don't let anything hold you back."

"Thanks Dani," Freddie said, once again feeling confident. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door, turning to his friend and nodding before exiting the room with a new sense of pride and confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dani-** "A person like Freddie, who has never been encouraged to utilize his potential, can be easily swayed by a false sense of confidence. I get him to help me with my dirty work, and then I dispose of him. Simple. By the way, if you are watching this Vicky, thanks for the information on everyone's weaknesses."

* * *

><p>Cody, Lyanne, Marissa, and Bryce were enjoying dinner at the buffet in celebration of earning immunity. Bryce cast an occasional glance at Marissa, who looked away whenever he looked, while Lyanne was enjoying listening to music. Ashley was lazily sleeping in a chair nearby.<p>

Only Cody was truly engaged in the celebration, munching on his favorite food, garlic bread. "After today, I think I gained more respect!"

"You had respect in the first place?" Bryce rolled his eyes, cutting into his steak. "Trust me, it wasn't all that spectacular of a victory."

"I beat, like, six other people!"

"Chuck Norris did it first."

"I risked my life!"

"Also done by Chuck Norris."

"I faced a kangaroo in boxing!"

"And Chuck Norris hasn't?"

While the two guys argued, Marissa and Lyanne abandoned the table and went in search of the salad bar.

* * *

><p>In Brandi's room, Carita was pacing the floor and shaking her head, deep in thought. "We shouldn't have lost today, Brandi. Since we did, we have to stick together as girls and vote together, right?"<p>

"I agree, thou art right," Brandi held up a knife that she began to use to carve into a deceased animal carcass, much to the chagrin of her best friend. "Who doth thou have in mind?"

"I don't even know. Kayden is an idiot, and I'm tired of him flirting with me constantly. Well, I've been tired of that since the first day, but it's really starting to bug me now that I've got Buck wanting to get with me as well," Carita stated, clenching her fists.

"As your friend, I must tell you that I sense that Buck's intentions are sincere," said the cultist, "I can feel it in his aura. Cthulu can feel it."

"I just don't get him," Carita admitted, crossing her arms. "I thought that he was gay, and now he's acting like everything can just go back to normal between us when he should know that things aren't that easy."

"Cthulu hath been wrong before, simply remember that. Whomever receives your vote will also receive mine, if that assures you," Brandi said, lodging her dagger into the skull on the table beside her bed. "The choice is yours."

"I've made my choice, Brandi."

* * *

><p>Buck wandered past Goten's room, but was surprised to be grabbed and pulled inside. Goten stood before him, wearing a military helmet. He was standing in front of a large chalk board and held what appeared to be a ruler.<p>

"What's all this?" asked Buck, chuckling.

"This, my friend, is a strategy for both of us to survive elimination tonight!" the goofball excitedly tapped the ruler against the chalk board. "Observe!"

"Goten, all that says is 'Kick Off Carita', and you spelled kick wrong," Buck said, removing his hat.

"Exactly, that's all we need to do," Goten said, tossing a can of soda to the cowboy that caught him off guard and bounced off of his chest, landing in his hands at the last second. Buck bit his lip before opening the soda.

"I don't think I can do that," Buck admitted, "Even after she beat me up today, it just wouldn't sit right with me."

"Man, don't be controlled by your emotions," Goten groaned, frustrated. "If we don't vote her off, she could become a major threat in the future, and not to mention that she could be gathering forces against one of us."

"I dunno," replied Buck, leaning against the wall. "I just feel like I need to set things right, you know?"

"Voting her off would be setting things right!" his friend exclaimed, putting an arm around him. "Just think about it man, we have to survive!"

"Fine," sighed Buck, reluctantly. "I'll do what must be done."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Goten-** "It's fun to be a part of the game again with that crazy girl off of my back. I just hope that Buck makes the right decision, instead of giving in to the obvious fact that he still has feelings for Carita."

**Buck**- "This feels like such a betrayal."

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony, the thirteen contestants that had won immunity had already been given their trophies: Cody, Katie, Brendon, Low Ki, Rain, Freddie, Dani, Lyanne, Marissa, Bryce, Ashley, Dan, and Haruhi. Only the six losers remained, all sitting with tension: Goten, Buck, Carita, Kayden, Wilson, and Brandi.<p>

"Well well," remarked Troy, holding a trophy in his hand. "Looks like the domination of Red Team was only a dream, huh? You know, I did my research, and I think that you guys might have broken a Guinness World Record."

"Shove it," Brandi rolled her eyes, but was promptly pelted in the face with a shiny metal trophy.

"Brandi is the first one safe," announced the host, "But who will join her? Thanks to the endurance of Katie and Cody, all of you somehow self destructed and now sit here, anticipating the result of your votes! Before we continue, however, I think it's pretty obvious that Wilson gets the next trophy!"

"Yes!" exclaimed the lunatic, leaping into the air to grab his trophy. He slowly licked the golden surface in happiness. Goten, Carita, Buck, and Kayden all stared at the remaining trophies hopefully.

"Goten, you're a threat, so it's no question that you're still without a trophy. Kayden, you really screwed up today, and if I were you I'd just close my eyes, cross my fingers, and hope that no one shows up at your home with torches and pitchforks. Buck and Carita, you guys might have stolen the show with your fight today, but you definitely didn't help your team. What's at stake here, guys? The next trophy is awarded to...

...Goten!"

The goofball sighed in relief and ran up to Troy to personally claim his trophy, holding it high in victory. The remaining three all crossed their fingers.

"And now, this love triangle will end, one way or another," said the host, "And the next trophy goes to Carita!"

"Thank you," she muttered, clutching her trophy tightly. She blinked and looked at the ground with a sense of sadness as the final two both gazed at the final trophy.

"Buck and Kayden, I'm sorry, but the final trophy goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kayden."

As several gasps erupted from the other contestants, Kayden stood up in happiness and cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Yeah, I knew I wasn't done yet!" He was struck in the face with the trophy and hit the ground, satisfying his annoyed castmates.

"Well, I reckon that everybody has to go sometime," he said, standing up. "I'd rather play an honest game and lose this one like a man."

"I'm sorry dude, you always seem to get far," said a disappointed Troy, handing the eliminated contestant his luggage. "Your time on Total Drama Maximum has come to an end, I'm afraid."

"This sucks," complained Goten, "Dude should have voted for Carita."

Carita, overhearing this, turned and glared at him. She then stood up and walked towards Buck, who seemed surprised. Without saying a word, she embraced him in a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"I'm sorry," Carita admitted, "It took me a while to realize, but maybe you were right."

"Neither one of us was right, I think," Buck said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "When it comes to us, and this show, you kind of just have to hate the game more than you hate the player sometimes. And I'll admit that I never really got over you after we broke up. I might like guys, but I also really like you."

"Thanks Buck, but I just think that we should be friends," Carita suggested, hugging him once again. "After all, every girl needs a gay best friend, right?"

"I reckon so," chuckled Buck, stepping onto the boat. "Farewell, everybody! I wish ya'll the best of luck, and try not to have too much fun without me!"

"With Troy around, we won't," Bryce smirked.

"Hey, you want to ride on the boat too?" asked Troy, looking threatening at Bryce, who surrendered.

"No thanks, I'm good."

As the boat sped away from the dock, Carita stared into the night sky, finally at peace with the events from TDM3. Her moment was quickly ruined, though. Kayden had recovered from his earlier hit to the face and put an arm around her.

"So, with Buck gone, that mean's we're dating right?" he asked, grinning smugly.

"No!"

Troy appeared in front of the camera, slightly less enthusiastic than usual. "After an exhausting challenge, one of the fan favorites is sent home in a shocker! As if that's not a testament to the intensity of this season, I don't know what is! What's in store for our remaining contestants? Be sure to tune in next time, on Total Drama Maximum 5, The Final Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Buck-** Kayden

**Kayden-** Buck

**Carita-** Buck

**Brandi**- Buck

**Goten-** Carita

**Wilson-** Kayden

_Buck- 3_

_Kayden- 2_

_Carita- 1_

* * *

><p>Voted Off List: Hiro, Celeste, Vicky, Buck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. DONE. Finally! Another longer than anticipated chapter. I'm so tired after writing that, but I'll still do this author's note.<strong>

**Unfortunately, one of my favorites had to go in this chapter. It's getting harder and harder to eliminate these awesome characters! Buck left with pride, though. And now Carita doesn't hate him! A heartwarming bit of this tragic elimination.**

**NEW POLL: Yep, an idea suggested by a friend: Pick who'd you like to see become a couple in this story! Who knows, some of them might happen ;)**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE:**

**A diamond has our contestants giving it their best: lots of sweat, blood, tears, and competition!**


	15. Day 05, Part 01: Minor League Basebrawl

**Here's a fresh new chapter for your viewing...I mean, reading pleasure. I hope you're enjoying this ride, because the forces are now in motion to shape up this season as one of the best! Expect new and exciting things in the future, including a website which I have been slacking off on. When it comes, it's going to be cool though! **

**Also, I may decide to write a few one-shots based on this series. I think it would be interesting nonetheless, and I encourage you all to do the same if you wish. Ship your favorite couples or hate on me for eliminating your favorite. Whichever suits you best, of course.**

**Here's your standard thank you for the reviews, and that's all for now. Enjoy Day 5 of Total Drama Maximum 5: The Final Battle.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Leggo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 05, Part 01: Minor League Basebrawl<br>**

* * *

><p>"Last time, on Total Drama Maximum 5!"<p>

"It was thrilling! It was gut spilling! It was dramatically insane! Those are words that describe just a few of the compelling dares that our contestants had to face! From an overdose of coffee to an electric eel pool, all of our contestants were suffering in this challenge! Well, almost all, considering that Ashley was the lucky recipient of an immunity pass."

"Then, despite a dominating lead for most of the challenge, Red Team completely bombed the rest of the way before crashing into the ground and burning, leaving dare masters Katie and Cody as the winners!"

"Later on, the dramatic triangle among Kayden, Carita, and Buck reached its conclusion when the show's favorite cowboy was voted off in a shocker, but rest assured, he finally regained Carita's trust in the end."

"With Dani now manipulating Freddie, and Goten in search of a possible alliance, what surprises await in this next exciting episode of Total Drama Maximum 5!"

"The Final Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme Song*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Dining Hall)<strong>

"I'm telling you, there's no way that I'm sleeping in that room anymore," shuddered Dan, stirring his cereal uneasily. "Not after those sounds I heard last night. I'm telling you guys, my room is haunted!"

"What's four eyes here muttering about?" asked Rain, slamming her tray of food down on the table. "Sounds stupid to me."

"I'm telling you," he insisted, "Ghosts!"

Haruhi and Lyanne looked at the nerd and exchanged a confused glance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dan-** "Call me crazy man, but my room is haunted by ghosts! Or maybe even worse...zombies! How else can I explain the moaning sounds that echoed from the walls? Maybe I should ask Katie if she heard anything since her room is right beside mine."

**Haruhi- **"Dan is so cute with his zombie and ghost paranoia. He's like that perfect nerd that you just can't help but to find really, really hot."

/She pauses and looks at the camera./ "Or is that just me?"

* * *

><p>Freddie was smiling while listening to Dani insist that he looked much cuter with confidence. Wilson and Brandi were nowhere to be seen, but soon appeared and looked as if they had been making out. This annoyed Cody, who stared at his food quietly.<p>

"Ashley, should I even bother asking what you think you are doing?" asked Bryce, irritated that his alliance partner was writing on napkins. She was deep in thought and at first didn't hear what he had said. He was occasionally glancing at Marissa, who was talking to Goten nearby.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just making some plans," she smirked, sliding the napkin across the table for Bryce to see. "What do you think?"

"I think you just wrote everyone's names except ours," Bryce rolled his eyes. "Come on Ashley, if this is going to work, we need to do better than that."

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?" his partner crossed her arms and raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"No, but in all honesty, all we need to do is vote together," he replied, recalling his successful scheming in the second season of Total Drama Maximum. "And maybe convince a few people to vote with us when the time is right. It's not that hard."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Ashley-** "It's so great to have an alliance with Dani AND an alliance with Bryce. That gives me two guaranteed votes that aren't against me, and I can dispose of them in the future pretty easily, I think. Bryce is too distracted by Marissa and Dani is just a simple-minded, foolish follower."

**Bryce-** "Ashley is probably the worst antagonist ever."

**Dani-** "Wow, Ashley acts like I don't know about her alliance with Bryce. It's all too perfect: I have her and Freddie helping me out, clueless. Bryce provides a reassurance that she doesn't get voted out and leave me defenseless."

/She files her nails and smirks evilly at the camera./

"Not that any of these idiots could touch me anyway."

* * *

><p>Brendon and Katie were holding hands as they sat across from one another at the table; in the buffet line, Carita was retrieving her food with an annoying Kayden rambling behind her.<p>

"So then I was like, 'Yeah man!'," he chuckled, tossing an apple into the air and catching it. "Good times!"

"Kayden, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, beautiful."

"Shut UP!"

"Sounds like someone is a little grumpy that Buck got voted off," said Ashley, rolling her eyes. "Look everyone, the tough Carita has a soft side."

Before the queen bee could react, she was hit in the face with a bowl of oatmeal that completely ruined her outfit. She stood up in anger and ran at Carita, beginning a small fight. The others gathered around to watch as well.

"Aren't you going to step in?" asked Dani, looking at Brandi.

"Nah, this is way too funny," replied the cultist.

"Alright, alright, cut it out," said the host, walking into the room. He was holding a glass of pineapple juice and looked excited to start the next day of the competition. "I hope you all got a good night's sleep, because we have a challenge today!"

"What's new?" asked Marissa, sighing. She was caught off guard when a baseball was thrown in her direction, barely missing the top of her head and crashing into the wall behind her. "Hey, watch it!"

"I never was much of a pitcher," remarked the host, chuckling. "But hopefully, one of you will be!"

"Wait, does that mean..." Brendon's eyes began to widen and a huge grin broke out onto his face immediately. Troy nodded at the jock's excitement, causing him to jump into the air in joy. "Hold on one moment, I'll be right back!"

"Let's not wait for him," insisted Goten, "So Troy, explain exactly what we are doing?"

"Baseball, that's what! Now, if you follow me to this island's baseball diamond, we will prepare for the challenge!" Troy held the doors of the dining hall open as the contestants exited, some slower than others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Baseball Diamond)<strong>

"I have to admit," said Low Ki, "This is pretty cool, Troy."

"Thanks man, you should compliment my ideas more often," the host said. Low Ki raised his middle finger in response. "You mad bro?"

"I'm back!" shouted Brendon, running towards the group and skidding to a halt. Katie shook her head, Dan looked puzzled, Goten was laughing, and even Marissa was giggling. He was fully dressed in a New York Yankees jersey and pants, chewing gum. "You better believe that I'm ready for this challenge!"

"Brendon, why are you wearing a New York Yankees outfit?" asked Dan, confused.

"Because," Brendon replied, "The YANKEES WIN!"

"This must help him feel some redemption from all of the Boston stuff he had to wear last time," explained Katie, "It's really just...Brendon."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brendon-** "This is why I love this show! So many great memories from TDM2, especially the part where I won the season." /He laughs./ "I'm feeling really lucky today, man! This has to be my time to shine!"

**Goten- **"If Brendon is on my team, I will encourage him to be great! If he's not, then I am determined to beat him! New York sucks!"

**Haruhi- **"I've played baseball before! Well, it was on the Nintendo Wii, but still. Same thing, right?"

**Wilson-** "I don't know much about sports, but hitting and throwing things sure sounds fun."

* * *

><p>"Alright, settle down guys," Troy picked up a nearby bat and held it away from his body, pointing it at Brendon. "Congratulations dude, you're going to be a team captain for this challenge!"<p>

"Yes!" he cheered, stepping away from the group.

"Opposite of him will be the lovely captain of the other team, Katie!" the host pushed Katie out of the crowd, but was kicked in the shin in return. "Ow, ow!"

"Don't push me," she glared, walking to the opposite side on her own. "So, now what?"

"The theme of this challenge will be the dudes versus the chicks! Guys against girls! You heard me!" Troy exclaimed. Dan, Low Ki, Goten, Kayden, Wilson, Cody, Freddie, and Bryce joined Brendon's side. Ashley, Brandi, Dani, Carita, Rain, Haruhi, Lyanne, and Marissa joined Katie's side.

"Yeah, dudes rule! Chicks drool!" Goten was excited, offering high fives to his teammates.

"Girls, we know what we need to do," smirked Carita, crossing her arms.

"As if you couldn't tell, this challenge will be a casual game of baseball, a classic American sport! Nine of you batting, nine of you in the outfield, and nine innings! It's hot, it's intense, and it's about to get insane on this field!" chuckled the host.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Cody-** "Oh, the classic game of Boys versus Girls. It's always fun, especially when your playing dodgeball and all of the guys on your team know where to aim to cause some certain bouncing movement, if you get what I'm saying." /He grins./

**Rain- **"Personally, I'm almost certain that I'm stronger than all of the guys here. I don't care how good Brendon is, I'm better! And I'll prove it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The Guys Team- Pregame)<strong>

"Alright guys, as the Team Captain, I'm-

"Next!" yawned Goten, "Who else has a plan?"

"Hold on a minute," Brendon cleared his throat, "Troy made me the captain of this team, so I will be a captain and lead us all to victory! Goten, if you have something to say, then at least wait until I'm done."

"Props for standing up for yourself dude," chuckled Freddie.

"Are you done yet?" asked Goten, looking at Brendon.

"No!"

"Aw!"

"Now, as most of you know, in baseball there is always a pitcher, so we need to decide which one of us is going to pitch this game," continued the jock, looking at Cody. "Cody, you look like you might have a good arm."

"I guess," admitted the geek, "Although I've never really tried. I used to go to baseball games all the time when I was a kid."

"Fascinating," remarked Bryce, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Alright, so Cody is going to be our pitcher, meaning that the rest of us will cover the bases and the outfield, however we decide to divide that up. Now, anyone have questions?"

"I wanna be the quarterback!" said Goten, enthusiastically.

"Goten, that's football."

"Not where I'm from, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Brendon-** "I hope that Goten doesn't screw up this challenge. I know that the dude is a cool guy, and he's a lot smarter than he's given credit for, but sometimes you just have to wonder."

**Goten-** "I'm telling you, I'm about to go all out in this game! No one's going to see my skill coming, not even Brendon and the rest of my team. Dudes for the win!"

**Wilson-** "I never cared much about sports, but hey, I like hitting things. Although, Brendon said that I wasn't allowed to hit people with the bats..."

* * *

><p><strong>(The Girls Team- Pregame)<strong>

"I honestly don't care that much about baseball, but I guess that I've learned a few things from Brendon," admitted Katie, tapping a bat against the palm of her hand. "I know that we need someone who can pitch, so any volunteers?"

"Rain is definitely a hitter," Brandi looked at the larger, muscular athlete who shrugged in return.

"I'll pitch," smiled Marissa, stretching her arms. "I think I could handle it."

"Oh yeah, you were awesome in that javelin challenge," Haruhi acknowledged, giving the farm girl a high five. "Girls, we can totally do this! Just like those kick-ass chicks from _Love Hina,_ we're gonna go out there and win!"

"Right," said Carita, glancing at Katie. "You know, I still don't trust your leadership."

"Right back at you," Katie smirked, "But I think you will after this challenge, when we're winning."

"Yeah, if we win," corrected Ashley, filing her nails.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Carita- **"Katie and I haven't always been the best of friends, but I hope that we can get through this challenge without any drama on this team. After what happened to my team last time because of drama, I don't want to take any chances. I swear though, if Ashley screws up this challenge for us, it's over for her."

**Ashley- **"A part of me thinks that I should try to throw this challenge so that I can try to manipulate one of these stronger girls. Considering that Bryce is on the other team, though, it might not be a good idea. I might as well try."

**Dani- **"With so many powerful players on this team, there's a good chance that I'll be safe tonight. Even if we lose the challenge, I have a backup plan. First of all, however, I'm going to try to get a certain someone to screw up on the guys' team."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, it's a beautiful day here on Troy Island! The sun is shining bright, the waves are beautiful, and the atmosphere is perfect for such an important game between two of the strongest forces ever to have existed!"<p>

"The TDM5 Guys VS. The TDM5 Girls!"

Brendon's team followed him out onto the field, cheering loudly as they heard Troy's announcement over the intercom. Katie's girls followed, although far more casually. They all walked out onto the field and bowed, although there were no fans in the bleacher section.

"Oh come on," complained Ashley, "He has fans watching us live in other challenges, but not the one where it makes sense?"

"Nothing Troy does ever makes sense," Low Ki replied, shaking his head at the host, who had exited the announcement booth and was making his way onto the field. "Oh great, what does he want now?"

"Alright, I want to wish both teams luck! The guys will be batting first, so you all need to establish your batting order. Girls, take your positions on the outfield!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dan-** /He's chuckling./ "He said, 'take your positions.'"

* * *

><p><strong>(1st Inning)<strong>

"I'm batting first," said Goten, snatching the baseball bat away from Brendon's hands and stepping out onto the plate. "Let's hit a homer for the G-Man! Goten's taking this team all the way to the top-

"STRIKE ONE!" called Troy, standing nearby as Marissa's well thrown ball sailed past his bat.

"Oh come on," muttered Goten, preparing to swing. "I wasn't ready for that one-

"STRIKE TWO!" another ball slammed into the umpire's glove. Goten, now frustrated, spit his gum out onto the ground and lifted his bat for the next throw. Marissa smiled, gripping the ball tightly, and releasing it with great force.

"STRIKE THREE, OUT!"

"Well," said Goten, walking back to his team's dugout, "That wasn't exactly the start I wanted."

"It's alright man," said Brendon, reaching over and tapping Wilson's shoulder. "Hey Wilson, you're up."

"Don't tell me what to do!" grumbled the strange contestant, carrying the bat in his mouth as he ran onto the field. He casually spit the bat out and into his hands, lifting it high above his head. As Marissa threw the ball, he was distracted by a fly that was passing by. He started swinging madly at the fly, accidentally hitting the ball up into the air. Carita, who was standing near third base, made a quick sliding move and caught the ball in her glove.

"And that's another Out for the guys!" exclaimed Troy, taking a few steps away from Wilson, who had grabbed the fly and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Okay, seriously, that's sick!"

"Keep it up girls," called Katie, standing far into the outfield.

"This is tough," said Bryce, sweating and taking a seat on the bench. "Who knew baseball would require so much work?"

"Dude, you haven't even been on the field yet!" Cody exclaimed, confused.

"Your point?"

Brendon tapped his chin, and sighed. "Since we're already on two outs, I guess I'll go for this one myself. Wish me luck guys! Luck always wins!"

"Bad luck!" exclaimed Goten, grinning. Noticing Brendon's glare, he quickly added, "Hey, you didn't say what kind of luck you wanted!"

He stood at the plate proudly, his New York Yankees uniform gleaming in the sunlight. Marissa glanced at Katie and Rain in the outfield and nodded, deciding to be prepared for a wide hit. She threw the ball with a spin on it, but it missed her target zone.

"Ball," called Troy.

"Come on Marissa, you can do this," she told herself, throwing a ball straight down the middle. Prepared, Brendon's bat collided with the ball, sending it flying into the outfield. Rain was near it, and ran for it, but was unable to make the catch.

"Run, Brendon, run!" shouted Kayden, pumping his fists. Brendon rounded the first two bases easily, but Rain caught up to the ball and managed to throw it to Carita, as Brendon slid into third base, barely safe, but safe nonetheless. He gave a thumbs up.

"And a great play by superstar Brendon puts the guys in a great position to score," the host announced, excited. "Now, the guys need someone to step up and finish the job!"

"Here goes nothing!" shouted Kayden, running out onto the field.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden-** "What better time for me to display my secret baseball talent. I played in Little League back home for 4 years!"

* * *

><p>"Hit me!" he said, grinning. Marissa looked confident as she threw the ball in his direction, his bat connecting with it. The ball went along the sidelines, fouling.<p>

"Foul ball!"

"Alright, I'm just getting warmed up," Kayden insisted, despite groans from his teammates. Another ball was thrown his way, his bat drastically missing this time. Brendon sighed, but was prepared to score if Kayden hit the ball.

"Strike!"

"One more time, that's for sure," the flirt chuckled nervously, but he swung the bat too early; it tipped off of the edge and bounced back to hit him in the face, causing another foul. Brendon face-palmed in disappointment as two more strikes followed, sending Kayden sulking to the outfield as the teams switched places.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Kayden- **"Alright, I forgot to mention that my dad was paying the coach for me to be on the team and that I really never played that much, only when our team was winning. Is that bad?"

* * *

><p>"And with that, Brendon's team walks away with a blown opportunity and zero points on the board," laughed Troy, "Man, I hope this is just a slow start for you guys, because I have a feeling that the girls are going to start out hot."<p>

"You better believe it," smiled Dani, cracking her knuckles and handing a bat to Haruhi. "I think you should bat first."

"Thanks Dani, I'll try," the anime fanatic took her spot at the plate, nodding at Cody. "Good luck!"

"You too," Cody stretched his arm and threw the ball. Unfortunately, it pelted Haruhi in the shoulder, knocking her over. Cody gulped and looked towards second base, where Brendon was raising his arms in anger. "Oh man, I'm sorry!"

"Haruhi gets to walk to first base," said Troy, taking a sip from his glass filled with pineapple juice. "Next up to bat, it looks like we have Lyanne!"

"I forgot, am I'm supposed to run left or right?" Lyanne was very confused as she held the bat, facing the wrong direction. Katie sighed and prepared for the worst as Cody winded up his throw. Once again, the ball sailed left and hit Lyanne in the thigh, knocking her over as well. Cody gulped and began to sweat as he watched Haruhi walked to second base and Lyanne stumble her way to first after being directed by Katie.

"Come on man!" shouted Brendon, sighing. Katie noticed this trend of pitching issues, and quickly rushed over to Rain, who was preparing to bat. "No, not yet! Trust me, I've got a plan. We're going to send out Dani."

"Alright then," smiled Dani, walking past Rain, who was grumbling and ready to compete. Dani strode to the base, lifting the bat and looking determined. Cody sighed, holding the ball shakily. He threw it the same way he had previously thrown it: it hit Dani in the stomach, knocking her into the umpire.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dani-** "Ugh! I hate actually competing!" /She rubs her sore stomach./

* * *

><p>"The bases are loaded," the host remarked, looking at the guys in the outfield. "You guys better get some outs here!"<p>

"Now's the time for Rain," smirked Katie. On cue, Rain stepped up to the plate with the bat, gripping it tightly. She kept her angry eyes focused on Cody, who closed his eyes and threw the ball as hard as he could. Rain's bat connected with the ball, sending it flying out of the stands and into the open sky.

"HOME RUN!"

Cody fell to his knees and sighed as he watched Haruhi, Lyanne (with help from Katie yelling the right directions), Dani, and Rain round the bases and head home, adding four points to the scoreboard.

"Darn it," cursed Dan, falling to the ground and sitting miserably. Freddie, however, angrily pulled him to his feet.

"It's not over Dan," he insisted, pounding his fist into his glove. "They don't have any outs yet, so it's up to us to make sure that they get three outs without scoring again. Got it?"

Dan blinked for a moment, surprised at Freddie's sudden motivation. "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam)<strong>

**Dan-** "Ever since Celeste got eliminated, something has seemed different about Freddie. He seems so much more confident. It's actually really strange...perhaps this requires further examination!"

**Freddie-** /He crosses his arms./ "Dani's right, I have the potential to be one of strongest players in this game. I just have to show it, for her." /He pauses for a moment./ "I mean, for Celeste!"

* * *

><p>Cody's next pitch was finally on target, but Marissa hit the ball nonetheless; it popped high into the air and was caught in the outfield by Freddie, who stretched his arms out to make the catch.<p>

"Nice play Freddie," remarked Brendon, clapping. "Alright, we can stay in this thing!"

"I'll bat next," volunteered Brandi, "I might be able to throw Cody off and get him hitting people again."

Cody confidently gripped the ball, but his grip loosened when he saw Brandi stepping up to the plate. He shook his head in an attempt to focus, but couldn't help but be hesitant to throw the ball. "Man, what if I hit her?"

Brandi smirked. "Well?"

Cody once again closed his eyes and threw the ball, but without much force. Brandi casually swung the bat against the floating ball, sending it along the ground as she ran to first base. Brendon grabbed the ball and threw it to Low Ki, who stopped Brandi at first base.

"Cody, stop sucking so badly," said the Asian strategist, rolling his eyes. Cody sighed as Ashley was pushed out onto the plate hesitantly. She held the bat high, but three pitches later, she had missed every throw; all of them would have been considered balls if she hadn't have swung.

"That's two outs!" shouted Troy, "One more to go guys, if you can pull it off."

Carita stepped out onto the plate, chewing a piece of gum fiercely. "Bring it on, guys!"

Cody, deciding to try something new, threw the baseball as hard as he could, straight down the middle. Carita managed to hit it up into the air, but Brendon leaped high into the air and grabbed it with his glove, landing on his back.

"Three outs! And that's the end of the first inning, so we will take this opportunity to go to a quick commercial break, but stay tuned! Due to some smart planning and mistakes by the guys team, the Girls are out to a 4-0 start with eight innings to play! Stay tuned, folks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**The Guys: Brendon (Captain), Cody (Pitcher), Bryce, Kayden, Goten, Low Ki, Freddie, Dan, Wilson.**

**The Girls: Katie (Captain), Marissa (Pitcher), Rain, Carita, Ashley, Dani, Haruhi, Lyanne, Brandi.**

**1st Inning: Guys 0, Girls 4**

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this long awaited update, I won't make excuses. But I do make promises. And I promise more chapters very soon! <strong>

**How will this one play out? Will the Guys ever get things started with the help of an unlikely hero? Will Katie's game planning dominate Brendon's trust in his own abilities? And better yet, who's going to be the fifth player cut from TDM5?**

**I know!**

**But you do not, therefore, you must keep reading.**

**See you soon,**

**-Troy  
><strong>


End file.
